How Did You Love
by nolabell66
Summary: Do ever really wish your ex the best? Hope they find happiness and move on? Seth and Isabella, this will be a full story.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to give Seth and Isabella a full story. It picks up after they end their realtionship. The time line in this may be a bit off. Hey that's why it is fiction. Thank you to anyone who takes the time to read this. If you feel like comment please do. I do try to reply to everyone.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **The stories contained herein are based upon real people but are a work of fiction for the sole purpose of entertainment. Any story written and presented is the fictional work of the individual writer/author, is not deemed to be fact and any similarity to fact is purely coincidental.**

Isabella looked down at the packet if paperwork. She read it again, clicking the pen in her hand. Six months, half a year, she looked over the numbers again. This could be it, be what she needed. To start her own business, get the townhouse she wanted. About 180 days, she could do it.

 _"I really don't know, " Isabella bit her lip, looking down at the papers in front of her._

 _"I think it is pretty generous, " Stephaine hitched her eyebrow._

 _"It would only be female, " Isabella asked._

 _"Yes," Stephaine gave a nod, " we have about three new girls coming over from your development group. We are thinking for starting a woman's line. The total divas show has taken off. And let's face it, as woman we like clothes. Plus there are always events and appearances."_ _Isabella took a deep breath, "if you need a day or so. We have other people in line, but you came highly recommend. I have seen your work. Plus you know some of the ladies already."_

 _"That_ _is the thing," Isabella had to admit, working for the WWE would be hard. Seth and her had ended their realtionship three months ago. She had only spoken to him to make sure everyone got what was theirs. And Seth had not lost any steam. He was still their champion._

 _"This is business." Stephaine pointed out._

 _"I know I just wouldn't," she didn't want to come across as conceded. As if Seth would not be able to handle her working there. She had heard he was even seeing someone else. And she didn't want it to seem like she was staking him. But this was a really good opportunity._

 _"I believe that you both can handle this, or I wouldn't have never came to you." Stephaine sat back. "Sleep on it, " she pushed the papers toward Isabella._

Isabella quickly signed her name. If she thought about it any more she might back out. She walked over to her fax machine feeling her hands shake she hit send.

Seth sit waiting to load his next plane. It was late and a few other would be on his flight. He couldn't wait to put his head phone on and sleep. "Oh," Paige lip turned down as she looked at her phone.

"What," Seth asked half leaning over to see what she was reading.

"Ms. Grey is retiring, " Paige looked over at Seth making him sit up. "Came out in an email."

"She has been here forever," Seth pulled his phone out, " looks like you girls will have to dress yourselves, " his eyes scanned through the group email sent out.

"Oh, " Paige's eye widen, she quickly put her phone away, " going to run to the girls room." She was gone before Seth could look up. He looked back at his phone ready to push it back in his pocket. He looked back down something caught his eye "WWE would like to welcome Isabella Santori." He read it again, it couldn't be the same person. There was no way Isabella would be working for the WWE. As he scanned down there was her picture, all smiles. Seth looked around wondering who else saw this. How did she get a job here? Would she be on the road with them? "Final broading call," Seth had no choose but he grab his bag and go.

Seth knocked in the door again, he knew people were in there he could hear them. "Jesus Seth, " Hunter answered the door, "thought you would come through the damn door." Seth gave a nervous smile.

"Can we talk, " Seth looked in seeing Stephanie.

" Seth," she called smiling.

"So, I saw well, got the e mail. And I am sure you know, "

"That you and Isabella dated, " Stephaine smiled, " yes, and it was a concern of hers." She had joked with Hunter they should place a bet. How long it would take Seth to come to them.

"I mean it is just, you know that," Seth almost felt like he was talking to his parents.

"We know you and Zahra Schreiber are certainly in a realtionship," the smile never felt Stephine's face. "And Zarha is at NXT."

"Think the world know all about that," Hunter smirked flashing Stephaine a look. "Seth, Isabella will be working the Divas wardrobe. You won't see much of her."

"Well, Zahra will be," Seth eye darted back and forth.

"Zahra hasn't made her NXT debut yet, " Stephaine looked at Hunter.

"Well I just," Seth mouth was dry.

"Look we are all adults and we, " Hunter pointed between Stephane himself, "what are you worried about?"

"Would you want to work with your ex," Seth almost wished he hadn't said that out loud. Hunter couldn't hide his smile, his hand rose to his mouth.

"Well, I did once, " Hunter shook his head. Seth stood not knowing what to say.

"Seth, " Stephaine cleared her throat, "Isabella is now a WWE employee, and I trust you can handle that. While we all may not see eye to eye on things, this is my bussiness, your job. So you do your job, let Isabella do her's, and let me do mine." Seth pulled his lips in nodding. All he could do was walk away. He had totally embraced himself.

Hunter watched him walk away, turning to Stephaine, "to bad we couldn't use that for Raw." Stephaine laughed and shook her head.

Cesaro, placed his bag down, finishing a tex, he looked up seeing Seth walk in. "What is up with you?" He laughed, Seth looked like a kid someone had taking their toy away.

"I made an ass of myself," Seth felt like he was in high school. Cesaro sat, waiting to hear the explanation. "Isabella will be working with the Divas."

"Oh, " Cesaro eyes widened.

"I went to Stephaine and Hunter, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Zarha know," Cesaro had to ask.

"I don't know, went out as a company email. " Seth really wanted to crawl in a hole. What did he think would happen? Stephaine would just grab her phone and fire Isabella ban her from the building? And why did this brother him so bad? He was with Zarha, and happy. But the thought of Isabella being there everyday, it stirred something in him. His phone rang out, "think she found out." Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Did you see, " Zarha voice was full of laughter.

"Yeah," Seth wasn't sure how she was taking this.

"How she get that, " Seth could tell she was driving. "Oh forgot she friends with the Bella's."

"I guess, we won't see her, " Seth sat pulling his shoes off.

"Babe I don't care, I just don't want her brothering you, " Zarha said.

"No," at that Seth decided not to share his talk with Stephaine and Hunter. "Look I have to get ready. Call you later."

"Love you, " he could hear her smile through the phone.

"You too, " he tossed his phone in his bag. Stephaine was right this was a business. He was not letting this throw him. He laughed to himself, he couldn't believe he let himself get so upset.

"So this is the schedule, " Stephaine walked her through the hallway .

"I have it on my phone," Isabella smiled.

"Good," Stephaine smiled, "now, Ms. grey will be here for two weeks. Just to help you find your way. Get settled, oh, crew packs up all wardrobe cases. And Ms. Grey will go over that. Most of the talent travel with their gear." Isabella nodded, she would be lieing if she said she wasn't a little nervous. This was new for her, she had always worked in wedding dresses. She made her own designs on the side. "Mindy, handles the man,". Stephaine held a door open, " here we are, " Isabella stepped in. A older woman stood from her sewing machine, "you must be Isabella, " she smiled.

"Yes, ma, " Lily shook her hand. "Ms. Grey."

"You ready for this," Ms. Grey asked.

"I am," Isabella smiled. Six months, she told herself. 24 weeks, 180 days.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella placed her measuring tape around her neck, "hon, I don't know how much longer I can make them." Isabella stood back as Naimi looked over her shoulder into the mirror, she tugged at the hem of her shorts.

"You can't see anything," Brie laughed, "what is Jimmy so worried about?"

"He said I had too much out," Naomi shrugged, stepping off the box she was standing on.

"I can go with more of a boy short," Isabella suggested, "why don't I make a pair? Worse comes to worst, they don't work."

"I don't want to make more work for you," Naomi frowned. Isabella only smiled and shook her head.

"We are going out tonight," Brie looked over at Isabella. "You should come, have a drink."

"I can't, I have stuff I am working on," Isabella knew she sounded like she was making excuses, and she was. Everyone had been more than welcoming. And beside a quick hello, Isabella had not seen Seth. But this was still his world. He had worked with these people for years. She would only be here for six months.

"Crap," Naomi said looking at the time, " I have a promo."

"Give me two days," Isabella called out, watching Naomi hurry away.

"You like working here," Brie asked. Isabella nodded, as she pulled out the new pants she had been working on for Brie. "I was kinda surprised to see you here. I mean with," Brie stopped.

"Oh, well," Isabella laughed,"I thought about it a lot. I really would not want Seth to feel uncomfortable. But it is business, and we are adults," Isabella held up a needle, " so far so good. Plus you ladies keep me busy. I never see him."

"I give you both credit," Brie pulled her legs in front of her, crossing one over the other. "Don't know if I could work with my ex, and his new girlfriend."

"I haven't even met her," Isabella laughed. Hearing someone say it out loud, it did play out like a soap opera.

"And he is dating the girl he cheated on his ex fiancé with," Brie turned her nose up.

"Alright," Isabella held up the pants, "what do you think?"

"I like," Brie jumped up.

"Try them on," Isabella clapped her hands, "let me know."

"Really," Brie draped the pants over her arm, "think about tonight."

Isabella shoved two more french fries in her mouth. She had avoided the whole diva clan. She liked all of them. She just knew it would up her sitting there nursing some over priced drink. She would smile, nod and laugh, but honestly have no idea what they were talking about. At times it amazed her how much wrestling was like the music business. Neither were jobs you left at the office. It truly was a lifestyle. Everyone in this company lived and breathed it.

Isabella groaned as she heard a knock at her door. She moved her dinner and the drawings she was working on. Sliding off the bed, she made her way to the door. She peered out the peep hole to see Dean smiled back to her. He was even waving , as if he could see her looking out. "Hey," Isabella opened the door a crack.

"There is a milkshake place down the street, " Dean pointed , showing the direction he spoke of, "they have every flavor. Even bacon," he rocked back on his heels. Isabella stood looking him up and down. She never realized how tall he was, he looked down on her. He stood dressed in his famous t shirt, jeans, leather jacket and boots.

Dean had always made Isabella a bit nervous. He was funny, and had always been nice to her. There was something about him, something Isabella could not put her finger on. He had a very big presents and piercing stare. And you never quite knew if he was being serious. "I am kinda in for the evening," Isabella looked down at her pajama pants and over sized t shirt.

"It is not black tie," Dean's hand reached over Isabella's head pushing the door open. He strolled straight to the closet, "love this about you girls," he smiled, "here for eight hours. And you unpack," he grabbed a pair of jeans, tossing them toward Isabella. "I think," he held out two tops," this one," he handed her his decision. Isabella looked down at the clothes in her hands. She was thinking for how to get out of this. Dean stood crossing his arms over his chest, she realized he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "It is just milkshakes," Dean tilted his head," I will have you back before bedtime."

Isabella sat rather quite, she was not sure what to say. She had really only talked to Dean a handful of times. But never alone like this. "Does it really taste like bacon," Isabella asked. Dean held out his styrofoam cup, Isabella hesitate for a minute, Dean gave a nob and she took it. Taking a quick sip, she squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head, causing Dean to laugh. "Oh that is bad," Isabella choked out.

"Well, you mixed it with mint chocolate chip," Dean took his cup back. "So is it in your contract that you can not talk to anyone?"

"No," Isabella shook her head. "You know," she played with the straw in her cup. "The rule if your friend breaks up with some one. You kinda break up with them." Isabella shoulders drop as a deep breath left her.

"I don't play by the rules," Dean leaned in close to her, "you are way to cute to stay hidden away. Seth can get over it, he doesn't run this show."

"I don't want people to feel uncomfortable," Isabella felt herself pulling back. She was trying to put some space between them.

"I am not uncomfortable," Dean smirked, "are you?" Isabella realized she had for a brief moment, forgotten how to breath. Dean sat up looking at her, he could tell there was a lot more to her. She was very good at hiding it from people. Dean was pretty sure she had grown up much like him. When you grow up that way, you learn two things pretty quick, don't trust, and how to lie. Isabella was a pro at both, she also had learned to be seen and not heard. If everyone else is happy, all is good. She must have placed some trust in Seth to have been able to tell him, she didn't want to move. And with or with out knowing Seth had proven her right. Showing, telling or letting someone in ended the same, they walk out. But to look at her there was a well put together young lady. He wondered if Seth really saw her. "Let's get you back," Dean stood," before you turn into a pumpkin."

As they stepped outside, Isabella wrapped her arms around herself. "Here," Dean took his jacket off, wrapping around Isabella's shoulders. They walked and talked, Isabella felt a bit more comfortable in a crowd with Dean. "So you plan to buy a house in New Orleans," Dean asked holding the door to the hotel for Isabella to walk through.

"Yes," Isabella stepped in waiting for him, "I hope by the end of the year to have my own shop opened." They walked toward the elevator.

"So, just using us for the money," Dean hit the bottom, looking up watching the door close. He leaned against the back wall, crossing one foot in front of the other.

"Yes," Isabella kept her eye straight, watching each floor light up. "Six months, and I am out."

"Thank you," Isabella said looking down as they stood in front of her door. She had not realized how long it had been since she really talked to someone. She hadn't even been in much contact with her brother and sister in law. She didn't want to hear all the I told you so, or pity for another realtionship that didn't work out.

"You are welcome," Dean smiled, his cell phone buzzed, he pulled it out. "I have to take this." He turned his head, "yeah, ok. I am coming," Dean waved good bye phone still in hand.

Isabella stepped in her room. She pulled her own phone out looking through it. "Oh damn," she stomped her foot realizing she still had Dean's jacket.

Dean waited for Roman to finish up at the front desk of the hotel. Which was taking longer than usual. The front desk clerk was maybe eighteen, and total lost in Mr. Reings smile and eyes. Dean had been ready to go twenty minutes ago. "Still here," Isabella's voice came from behind him.

"Yeah," Dean cast a look over to the desk," at this rate we are not making it to the next show." Isabella looked at the desk, she gave a nob.

"Gave me five minutes," she started over to the counter. "Roman we need to go now." Roman jumped at the sound of her voice, "Stephaine called and she is in no mood. We need to go now. Cause if you are late, for any reason." The girl behind the counter eyes widened, " she means it this time. It will be six weeks no pay. No T.V. time," Isabella's face was so serious, and Roman didn't know what to think.

"Sorry," the girl squeaked out, "I am still new," she started to explain. Thinking she was about to deny the world of Roman Reigns. She handed Roman the paper work he was waiting for, smiling," sorry," she looked at Isabella. Isabella only gave a firm nod and pulled Roman away.

"Am I really in trouble," Roman whispered.

"No," Isabella tried to hide her smile.

Once outside, Isabella started laughing, "what was that," Roman chuckled.

"When my brother or anyone in the band he was in could not get away," Isabella explained , " I would walk up and make like there was an emergency."

"Smart little thing you are, " Dean winked.

"Lucky I didn't use the, it is time for your anti itch cream," Isabella laughed. "Oh," she remembered she had Dean's jacket over her arm. "Thanks," she handed it to him. "Well drive careful," Isabella smiled waving, she started for her car.

"Do I want to know why she had your jacket," Roman turned to Dean.

"She was cold," Dean shrugged, tossing his jacket over his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth finished wetting his hair down, he was trying to get his head into tonight's match. He just felt like his thoughts were every where. Isabella had been working there for just about a month. He had only said a quick hello. The first day he saw her he couldn't help but smile. Than it hit him they were not together. It was all so confusing, he was with Zahra. He was happy, they had a great realtionship. Yes, it started ruff, but they had so much in common. Zarha had joined WWE two years ago. Right now they were not working together she understood the bussiness. It was just different with her. So he couldn't understand why he felt like he did when he saw Isabella.

"Looking forward to tonight," John called out to Seth.

"Yeah," Seth nodded,"it will be good." John watched Seth, he seemed a million miles away.

"Everything ok," John asked, he stood straighten his shirt. At this point in Seth career it had gotten a bit isolating. He had made it to the top, but it was true how lonely it could be. It was not like in the beginning when he rode with a car full of guys. Being at the top meant everyone was looking to knock you off, anyway they could. Seth felt John understood that. There was no grey with John Cena, he either got the loudest cheers or booed out of the building. But he stayed true to him, and Seth could not fault him for that.

"I," Seth stopped, he sat on the bench,"it is stupid. You know Isabella works here."

"Yes," John nodded.

"It has been over with us," Seth's hands run down his thighs to stopped at his knees.

"Look, I don't know what your realtionship was," John looked around to make sure no one was in ear shot. "You two were involved emotionally and physically. Those feelings don't die, it either grows or you realize for what ever reason it is not working." Seth looked up at John," I feel like when you see your ex your body and soul remembers."

"But I am with Zahra and I am happy," Seth shrugged.

"I don't doubt that," John reassured Seth, "but still you were in a realtionship for awhile with Isabella. I don't think it is unusual to have some kind of feelings when you see her. I bet she feels the same way. But there a reason you are not together. And at some point the rest of those feelings will fade. It is like a shock to the system seeing her now."

"Thanks," Seth laughed," lord is there anything you can't do?" What he said made Seth think. It made sense, they really hadn't seen each other since their break up. He did at one time have feeling for Isabella, strong feelings. They just had to get use to being in each other's space.

"Yeah," John pulled his head back,"get New York to cheer for me."

Backstage was the usual craziness for a Monday night. Isabella did her best to stay out of the way. She was going over the last of her list, before she started out for the night. At first Isabella did not pay much attention to the extra noise. She noticed a crowd running by the room she was working in. She turned to see what was going on. She saw Brie and Nikki coming down the hall. Brie had her hands on her sisters shoulders guiding her along. Nikki was crying holding her hands to to her mouth. "What," Isabella asked, falling in line behind Brie.

"John took a hit to the face," Brie told Isabella, as they walked on.

"Brie, his nose," Nikki cried.

"What happened," Isabella asked trying to keep up.

"He came down on Seth's knee wrong," Brie and Nikki stopped at the certain leading out the the ramp. Brie turned to Isabella,"it is bad," her eyes widen. They watched as John came through the certain, holding his face. Even with his hands over his face it was clear his nose was broken. "Let's get him back," a man in a set of green scrubs made his way through the crowd. John was taken away, and Nikki followed.

"Hey," Isabella grabbed Brie before she followed her sister, "let me know." Brie gave Isabella a weak smile and nodded.

Isabella started back to finish her work. She was a little shaken, while her and Seth were together he had never been hurt. For something everyone called fake, it seemed pretty real. What these man and woman put their bodies through. Isabella tried to refocus on what she was doing. She stopped hearing what almost sounded like crying. She waited and listened to see if she would hear it again. It was faint but she heard it, she followed it to the hall. Seth stood, still in his ring gear. He was facing the wall, resting his forehead again the brick. "Seth," Isabella walked up slowly. He turned his head looking toward her. She wasn't sure if it was sweat or tears in his eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Seth shook his head. "I can't believe I messed up that bad." His eyes closed, and a sob came out. "I could hear his nose," Seth shook his head.

"It was a mistake," Isabella took a step closer. "John knows that." But that was it. Seth felt he made a mistake. His match had not gone prefect. He worked so hard on every match, to make it better. Not only had he messed up, but someone was hurt.

"His nose is on the other side of his face," Seth stood up.

"You both finished, and he will be ok." Isabella leaned into the wall. "You should go shower and change." She knew how hard he would be on himself. "Talk to him tomorrow." Seth looked over at Isabella, he had bearly spoken a word to her. And here she was making sure he was ok. But that is who she was, "your knee ok," she pointed down to it.

"Yeah," Seth looked down, "thank you." She could have very easily stayed in that room. Seth didn't even know someone was in there. She could have just left him there, or yelled him, asked what was he thinking? How could you do that, mess up that bad.

"I have to get back " Isabella pointed to the door. "Night," she turned away.

"There you are," Isabella froze hearing a female voice, "I couldn't find you." Isabella wanted to turn around, just to see her.

"Yeah, got crazy," Seth laughed, he looked up at Isabella.

"You really wacked him didn't you babe," Zahra laughed.

"A little," Seth voice was full of nerves. Zahra noticed Isabella still standing with her back toward them. She looked up at Seth. "Isabella," Seth half wished she wouldn't turn around. Isabella turned taking a few steps closer. "This is Zahra," Isabella smiled sticking her hand out, Zarha only looked down at it. "Zahra Isabella," Zahra raised her eyebrows.

"Nice to meet you," Isabella pulled her hand back.

"You too," Zahra placed her hand on Seth's shoulder, never breaking eye contact with Isabella,"we should go. You had a long night."

The next morning Isabella looked at the line for coffee and decided to find a Starbucks. She hadn't gotten much sleep. Seeing John hurt, Nikki upset, Seth crying, and meeting the girlfriend. "Large ice coffee cream and sugar please," Isabella smiled at the girl behind the counter.

"Name," the girl held a black marker to a plastic cup.

"Dean" Isabella spun around," and give me a large black." Dean reached around grabbing his wallet from his back pocket.

"Well, hello," Isabella laughed.

"10.95," the girl looked over at Dean.

"Lord I have never spent this much on coffee," Dean wrestled a few bills out.

"I got it," Isabella handed the girl her credit card. "I didn't see you."

"You should pay more attention," Dean and Isabella stepped to the side, waiting for their coffee. "You get any sleep?"

"Shows," Isabella pushed her sunglasses up. She knew she had huge bags under her eyes.

"Dean, one large ice cream sugar and one large black," a young man called out. He pushed their drinks toward them tossing a straw up on the counter for Isabella. They took their drinks, are started out.

"Any word on John," Isabella asked.

"He sees a plastic surgeon today," Dean took a long drink of coffee.

"Seth felt bad," Isabella remembered how sad he looked.

"Happens," Dean shrugged," I was lucky never broke my nose. Had to pull glass out of my ass."

"What," Isabella choked on her drink.

"Back when," Dean waved his hand.

"I don't want to know," Isabella laughed. They had made their way back to the parking lot. "I think I am just going to roll." Isabella held her hand to her eyebrows to block the sun.

"Cause she is in there," with out Dean saying her name Isabella knew who he meant. If Isabella was honest she didn't want to see them together. After last night Zahra had made it clear Seth was her's. If Zahra had been a cat she would have spayed Seth. She felt Zahra had no reason be jealous of her. Zahra was beautiful, and confident. Isabella honestly believed they made a great couple. She had to admit it hurt a little.

"Dean Ambrose, you don't strike me as the type for gossip," Isabella smiled.

"No gossip," Dean answered," I wouldn't want to see my ex and their new girlfriend. I mean for me it would boyfriend, cause I date girls, but you know" Dean searched for the words.

"Like I said I want everyone comfortable," Isabella started looking for keys.

"Even if you are not," Dean looked down trying to name eye contact.

"I am good," Isabella pulled her keys out,"they look good together. She is a gorgeous girl."

"Lot of work goes into that," Dean ran his hand over his head.

"Dean," Isabella placed her hand on her hip, "come on, she looks like she walked off a magazine page. Who wouldn't want that." Dean wrinkled his nose up shaking his head.

"Yeah she is hot. I would totally do her, hell," a smirk crawled across his face,"even let her stay the night." Isabella shifted her weight, of course he would. Any guy would, girls like her made Isabella want to crawl into a hole. She would never be that, and not just the body and looks. Zahra knew she was pretty, knew man wanted her. And she was o.k. with that, made no apologies for it. "I mean," Dean noticed Isabella was getting uncomfortable. "Very little is real there. That is a lot of make up, hair, and tight clothes." Dean pulled his lips in, "so what's left after all that comes off. It is like a really nice piece of cake, with all this pretty froasting on top." Isabella didn't realizing she was chewing her straw as she listened to him. Dean smiled, Isabella had no idea how people saw her. He wonder if she didn't want to know. He was pretty sure she won't believe them, "once you take the frosting off get down to the cake. It is just plain tasteless cake." Dean shrugged, "I am a pound cake kinda guy. I like to know what I am getting."

Isabella looked at Dean for a long moment. She was not sure what to think. "All I am saying, " Dean smiled, " is being beautiful is not all about looks."

"I guess," Isabella shrugged, she was sure he was being nice, trying to make her feel better.

"I gotta to go find Roman," Dean looked back at the hotel. "And Bo," Dean gave an eye roll.

"You are riding with him," Isabella could tell he was less then thrilled about it.

"You know," Dean teased," you owe me for me letting you borrow my jacket. So I think."

"Oh no," Isabella shook her head, "I saved Roman, we are even. I love Bo but I won't make it 20 miles with him."

"Roman can't say no," Dean shook his head.

"Well, good luck, safe travels," Isabella re adjusted the strap to her bag, "maybe I will see you later. Renee and I are sharing a room, I can't take Mindy anymore."

"Oh, spending time with people," Dean laughed, "careful you could make a friend."

"Yeah, yeah," Isabella rolled her eyes. She hit his shoulder, "see ya."

Zahra stood waiting for Seth pull car up. She had watched Dean and Isabella. She was to for away to hear what they were talking about. The car cut through her view. She jumped in,"what is that smile about," Seth chuckled putting the car in gear.

"Oh, you know," Zahra pulled one leg up, taking a piece of her hair between her fingers. "Things you see in a parking lot."

 **Thank you, for the reviews, follows and favorites.**

 **I hope everyone who celebrates, you have a happy Thanksgiving! Enjoy time with family and friends.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean gripped the steering wheel. His knuckles where white, Roman sat next to him rubbing his forehead. Bo had propped himself in the middle leaning in from the back seat, right between Roman and Dean's faces. "And this was at my mom's house," Bo managed to shove his phone in Romans face. "It was my dad's birthday."

Roman gave a quick glance and nodded. They had been driving for two hours and Bo had not stopped talking. The fact that Dean and Roman had stopped responding over an hour ago, didn't seem to matter. "Why did she have your jacket?" Roman sat up.

"Told you, she was cold," Dean said keeping his eyes on the road. "We went for milkshakes. I got bacon, don't think I will do that again."

"Just the two of you," Roman hitched an eyebrow.

"She wasn't talking to anyone." Dean's voice was filled with annoyance.

"Who wasn't?" Bo asked looking between them.

"I would leave that alone," Roman shook his head.

"You know girls and guys can be just friends." Dean casts his eyes over to Roman.

"I believe that," Bo interjected.

"You know how people talk," Roman shifted in his seat.

"Let them," Dean huffed, "she's not like that. And I am not after that." Dean didn't feel like justifying himself. Isabella was someone he just liked. She was nice, and a bit shy. He truly felt bad, the whole situation was beyond awkward. Dean was only looking for friendship.

"You don't know how you come off," Roman tried to smooth things over. Roman loved Dean like a brother. There were times when Dean had no filter. He didn't see how he came off, but Roman knew Dean had one of the biggest hearts. He could truly see people. Dean could simply look at a person and tell you what mood they were in. A few sentences and he could tell if you were lying. All these things made Dean great, but Roman also knew people talked. They gossiped started rumors. It was something to do, past the time. "I know Isabella is trying to stay on the down low."

"She is a lovely girl," Bo smiled.

"I just didn't want her to think we wouldn't talk to her because of Seth." Dean tossed his hand up.

"I talk to her all the time," Bo said all smiles.

"You would talk to the dead," Dean hitched a thumb back at Bo. "I just talk to her as a friend that is it. If you or anyone else wants to read more into it than," Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Hell, just make it good."

"Dean," Roman knew he hit a nerve, "you ever think she may be getting the wrong idea?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"No," Dean thumb-drummed the steering wheel. "That is the last thing she is looking for. Who knew milk shakes would lead to this? You know, you are the only who has brought it up."

"I didn't mean to pry," Roman held his hand up, "sorry." Dean let out a deep breath.

"I know you don't understand," Dean's voice was low, "she just needs a friend. She won't talk to the girls because of the whole Zahra thing. She wouldn't talk to us because of Seth. I just thought if I extended the olive branch."

"Dean, that was very thoughtful of you," Bo cheerful voice was right between Roman and Dean again. "I remember when I started, even though my father had worked for the company."

"Lord, Jesus," Roman head fall back hitting the head rest. Dean groaned as Bo rumbled on.

Isabella waited for Stephanie to finish her phone call. She kept putting her finger up and smiling at Isabella. Isabella had to admit, Stephanie was intimidating. She knew what she wanted, when she wanted it and how to get it. Isabella did admire how strong she was.

"I am so sorry," Stephanie smiled, waving Isabella over. "Thank you for waiting." Isabella just smiled and nodded. "As you know, we have a big NXT event coming up. I would like you to go with us. There a few girls I would like you to work with. They will be making their NXT debut. Plus in two weeks, Charlotte, Becky, and Sasha will be here." Stephanie never bothered with small talk.

"Sure," Isabella nodded, "I can make arrangements, just let me know times." Isabella pulled her phone out.

"Oh I was thinking that you could fly with my husband and I. I mean I asked last minute," Stephanie held her hand in front of her. "Plus I would like some time to talk, about the clothing line, and a few other ideas."

"Sure, I mean I can get a ticket," Isabella did not know what to think. Her boss was offering her a ride on their private jet.

"No no" Stephanie shook her head, "we will be leaving tomorrow."

"Well, ok" Isabella laughed. She could feel butterflies in her stomach. There was something in the way Stephanie said other ideas.

Isabella sat with her hands in her lap and seat belt fastened. She watched as everyone around her took their seat. She sat facing Hunter. She had never really talked to Hunter.

"Ever flown on a private jet before?" Hunter smiled.

"Not like this," Isabella looked around. "Just first class once."

"How are things going here," Hunter asked, he crossed his leg over his knee.

"I like it, busy," Isabella looked out the window feeling the plane start to move. Stephanie quickly took her seat next to her husband.

"I am glad we will get this time to talk," Stephanie smiled at Isabella. Nervousness filled Isabella, what if they were not happy with her? They wouldn't go through all this to fire her. Maybe she had done something wrong? They planned to give her a talking to.

"Hunter and I," Stephanie took her husband's hand. "Well a lot of people within the company are very impressed with you."

"Thank you," Isabella wasn't sure if it was the plane taking off or nerves that were making her stomach flip.

"You have a great work ethic and everyone really loves working with you," Hunter said.

"Well, it is easy I like my job," Isabella tried to keep her voice steady.

"And you are very good at it. You are great with time management, flexible and seem very eager." Stephanie crossed her legs. "I know you were talking about opening your own shop. And we signed a six month contract, but we think we could work something out. Like were you help design not only the lady's ring gear, but there would be the clothing line we hope to get out by the spring. Also designing dresses, maybe suits for things like Hall of Fame and the other events we do." Isabella bit her bottom lip, Stephanie paused. "I can tell you have questions."

"I am very flattered but, I really want something that is mine." Isabella didn't want to sound unappreciative.

"I understand that," Hunter shook his head. "We are just offering the foot work to be over. You would have customers, and we are willing to give you twenty percent of the profits. If you look at last year's merchandise you know how much that is," Hunter raise his eyebrow. "We have no doubt that this woman's clothing line will take off." Isabella was sure it was more than any money she would make with her own shop. Plus the coast of overhead would be acute. "It would be ours, you would have almost total control over design ideas. Of course Vince has finally say."

"Well, if I were to accept," Isabella started, "what about travel, and would I still work with the talent?"

"Not like now, you would have to come to certain events, fittings things like that. Plus there would be meeting in Connecticut, were our headquarters are." Stephanie answered. "Again it is a lot to think about. Take the time and let us know."

"Ok," was the only answer Isabella could come up with. She almost had to wonder why they were so interested in her.

Hunter took his watch off and laid in on the dresser. "Think she will take it," he watched Stephanie take her shoes off.

"I don't know," Stephanie placed her shoes at the end of the bed, "you want room service?" Hunter nodded, looking for a menu.

"I have to say," he said reading over the menu, "I was surprised the Bella's didn't snatch her up and do their own thing with her. I was surprised they recommended her."

"Oh they didn't" Stephanie shook her head.

"Well," Hunter looked up confused, "who did?"

"No one I saw her work, liked it. I saw her with Seth and liked how she carried herself." Stephanie walked over to Hunter. He watched his wife after all these years he knew her well. She was a lot like her father. Her head was always in the business. Thinking of a way to make it better.

"Stephanie you are not trying, I mean you wouldn't think," Hunter stood greeting his wife in the middle of the room.

"What are you talking about," Stephanie smiled.

"I know you don't like her and with what happened" Hunter didn't need to say names.

"No she is not my favorite person." Stephanie looked up at her husband. She had made it very clear to Hunter that after Zahra and Seth photo shoot has been made public they were both on thin ice. Hunter didn't want to fire Seth over it. Truth be told at the time they needed him. And to fire Zahra would be hypocritical. But no Stephanie didn't like her. She didn't like that she had done what she did. She was angrier at Seth, he was in the spot light. To be so foolish. But what really bothered Stephanie was neither seem to have any shame about any of it. As if no one was allowed to have an opinion about it. Stephanie couldn't imagine having to face people after something like that had gotten out. But Zahra seemed almost proud of her self. In the end Zahra got what she wanted.

"Hunter with were we are at as a company. I don't know if she fits. All I am saying."

"So you hired Seth's ex hoping," Hunter rolled his hands.

"I hired her because she is talented," Stephanie raised her eyebrow, "you have to admit he was happy with her, they looked cute. I am sure if you google her no nudes come up." Stephanie tilted her head.

"Steph," Hunter took her chin in his hand, "it won't work. Leave this alone. If you think she will work out with this clothing thing," he bent down kissing her forehead. "We make champions not couples."

 **Want to say thank you to Pennie for beta this for me.**

 **I hope everyone's stomach and bank accounts have recovered from Thanksgiving and Black Friday.**

 **Thank you to anyone who took the time to read, follow or take to time to write a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Isabella sat in the hallway of Full Sail University. She really liked it here, everyone was so energetic. Everything was a buzz, you didn't want to miss any of it. It reminded Isabella of when her brother's band first started. The drive to make it, that do or die attitude. Before big record contracts, mangers and the all mighty dollar becomes part of their reality.

Isabella remembered how Seth talked about his time there. But he was frustrated, he felt he had been ready long before he moved up. She had to wonder if he got everything they had to offer. Seth was on to the next thing before he finished what was in front of him. He never settled, pushed himself. Isabella admired his drive, but it could blind him. And it rubbed some the wrong way.

"You get to eat," Isabella looked up to see Hunter standing over her.

"I will," Isabella nodded, "this place is amazing. Everyone here is so," Isabella searched for the right word.

"We have come a long way," the pride on Hunter's face shown through, as a smile pulled at his lips.

"Seth use to tell me stories," Isabella smiled nodding, Hunter lips formed a pucker. He had been wondering if Isabella would take the offer they had made her. Most would have signed on the dotted line. Hunter wondered what held her back.

"Get something to eat," Hunter smiled, "we will be flying out at 10." Hunter patted her on the shoulder.

Isabella decided to take Hunter's advice and get something to eat. She stopped in the rest room. "It doesn't brother me," Isabella heard voice coming in the door. "I mean I would be embarrassed. She really looks like a stalker." Isabella draw a breath as Zahra voice filled the bathroom. She quickly back into a stall. To get out she would have to walk past Zahra. And Isabella was sure she knew who they were talking about. She just didn't think she could get past them. "She has a lot of issues," Zahra continued, "Her family is a mess, brother is a junkie. Some friend of her's was murdered. She a big mess over that. But it was like 10 years ago. I think she wants someone to take care of her." Zahra rambled on.

" _Seth had to tell her all that,"_ Isabella mouth fall open. Is that what Seth thought of her? He told people thoses things. Zahra made them sound insignificant. As if Isabella made a big deal out of nothing.

"He didn't have time for the drama." Zahra dragged out the last word of her sentence.

"I heard a rumor she was pregnant," the other person said, "but she lost it."

"Yeah, no," Zahra laughed, "not with Seth. He is not that stupid." Isabella eyes burned, she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "We better get out there," Isabella heard the water run, and someone grab paper towels. They laughed and made small talk on the way to the door. Isabella rested her forehead against the door. She let out a ragged breath, mustering the strength to open the door. Her hands shook as she turned the water on. She took a handful spashing it over her face. Looking up, Isabella composed herself, blindly grabbed a paper towel wiping her face. She didn't even want to look in the mirror. She felt small and insignificant, and plain humiliated. She had believed Seth did care about her, they were happy.

The flight from Florida to the next Raw was long. Isabella's mind kept going back to the things Zahra said. On the outside Isabella smiled and nodded as Stephanie and Hunter talked. Trying to silence the voice screaming at her in her head. Telling her she wasn't good enough.

Another Monday night was here and the usual craziness that came with it. Isabella was happy the ladies had taken a trip to Mexico and all were to tired to talk. Paige stood looking in the mirror, Isabella had made a new jacket for her. "All good," Isabella asked, her tone was short and standoffish hoping she would agree and run off.

"I like it," Paige smiled, she hesitated for a moment, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Isabella nodded, trying to look interested.

"When you were, I don't mean to bring it up. But when you were with Seth, did you ever talk marriage?"

"Marriage," Isabella almost laughed. It had never come up, Seth always talk about a future. More when there was time, they would take a trip, they would look for a house. But than she got pregnant and it just seemed to spin out from there. "No, not really, I mean." Isabella stopped, she would have said yes. Again Zahra words came screaming back. Maybe that is why he never asked. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Paige bit her lip,"Kevin asked me." Paige's face let up.

"Really," Isabella beamed," that is great. Wait you did say yes?"

"I did," Paige clasped her hands in front of her."I just, I love him. I can't think of a life with out him. I just don't want to get married tomorrow."

"Who says you have to," Isabella asked. "People are engaged for awhile."

"When we were in Mexico all the girls were making plans. It was over whelming." Paige frowned.

"Don't let anyone talk you into anything," Isabella smiled,her mind went back to the day she told Seth she couldn't move. Everyone thought it was great. She would be so happy, how lucky she was to be with him. All the while she had this feeling eating at her not to go. At times she wonder were they would be if she had gone. Would she have gotten use to it? But knowing what she knew now. She was still happy with her decision. "But you better come to me about your dress." Isabella teased. "Since we are asking questions," Isabella had alway felt close to Paige. She had spent time with her when she would visit Seth. She was welcoming, and made her feel at eases. Isabella knew Seth and her were friends. She figured Seth would confine in her. "When I dated Seth," Isabella felt stupid asking,"did he say anything I mean, or did." Isabella wonder how many other people had he told what a mess she was.

Paige studied Isabella's face. She never knew or understood why they broke up. She just remembered how miserable Seth was when it happened. He mopped for weeks barely speaking to anyone. Than he showed up with Zahra. Paige was sure he was just filing a void.

"She say something," Paige's eyes narrowed and her lips puckered.

"She," Isabella asked surprised, "well no I mean I heard things."

"I don't like her," Paige crossed her arms. "Honestly I think she saw Seth and wanted to be a wrestler. I think she wanted to be his girlfriend more than anything. I mean she talks about it enough. Makes sure the world knows, thinks she is smart with all her little Tweets and her instagrams."  
"Paige I truely don't know the girl," Isabella was taken back by Paige's comments. She didn't want people taking sides. "I don't have a reason not to like her. All I know of her is what I have heard from other people."

"Let me ask you, have you heard anything good," Paige tilted her head, waiting for an answer.

"Well, she, I really never," Isabella didn't want to admit she really hadn't heard anything good. "I don't want to come off as a crazy ex or...a stalker."

"I don't think that of you," Paige almost laughed," Isabella you took a job, you haven't shown anything that would make anyone think anything different." It made Paige sad Isabella thought that. Maybe that is why she kept to herself. "Truth be told, if I was Zahra I would worry."

"Why," Isabella pulled her head back in shock.

"Seth and I go back a bit. When he was with you, he was happy. Happiest I'v ever saw him. He literally glowed," even through Paige's dark eye make up you could see her eyes light up. "So I don't know what you heard, but what I saw." Paige stopped biting her bottom lip," it was like I got to see what love looks like," Isabella blinked hard hoping Paige didn't notice her eyes watering. "You need to come hang out," Paige wanted to lighten the mood. "Next night off I am kidnapping you."

"Deal," Isabella smiled. Maybe Paige said that to make her feel better. But that really wasn't Paige's style. Hearing how others saw her and Seth made her more confused. But it really didn't matter now, they were over. What ever was there was gone. It had just become one more lose in her life.

 **I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season.**

 **Had a bit of writers block. Well, more like I just don't like anything I write. I do thank anyone reading, following and reviewing this. It means a lot. I know everyone hears it a lot but feed back helps tons.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank both guest for your comments. Put a huge smile on my face. Feed back is great, it lets you know a lot about your work. So for everyone who takes the time to read this, thank you. And thanks for hanging in there, with me.**

Paige stretched out before her match. Her talk with Isabella had stuck in her mind. It bothered her that Zahra had made Isabella feel that way. Woman could be cruel to each other. She gave Isabella credit for not giving in and firing back at Zahra. Paige hoped it was because Isabella took the high road, but Paige was sure Isabella believed what Zahra said, just by the questions she asked," You ready there," Bri's voice called out.

"To kick your ass," Paige joked," you know it."

"Oh, movie night tomorrow after taping," Bri adjusted her headband.

"I told Isabella she was coming," Paige answered.

"Oh, good, I like her. She kinda keeps to herself," Bri had asked her before to go out. But Isabella had a reason why she couldn't.

"She was worried about the whole Seth, her," Paige hands spun. "Plus I think she heard Zahra say some things." Bri answered with an eye roll.

"Find out what she likes to drink," Bri smiled, "I feel Bri mode coming on."

Isabella sat watching the monitor sipping her coffee. "Thought you were heading out early," Dean gently pulled Isabella's pony tail.

"Waiting on Ms. Bella and Paige," Isabella yawned, pointing to the screen.

"You riding alone,"' Dean asked grabbing a paper cup from the water machine.

"Yeah," I got a car," Isabella turned her head watching Dean. She liked riding alone, it cleared her head.

"You shouldn't be alone, it is late at night. If you broke down," Dean tossed his cup.

"I am good, cell phone is fully charged, I keep to the highway, and if I feel to tired I pull over." Isabella smiled, Dean was sounding like her brother. "And you will be happy to hear, I was invited and accepted to girls night."

"It might snow," Dean laughed pulled a folding chair next to her. They turned watching the monitor together. "Oh, how was Florida?"

"I liked it," Isabella smiled, "heard they will be doing a big thing before SummerSlam." Dean only raise his eyebrows,"are you done for the night," Isabella asked.

"No, I have to run out and give Roman a hand," Dean answered. They both sat enjoying a few minutes of quiet. Dean laid his arm on the back of their chairs. Isabella winced at the images in front of her. Dean laughed," you look like you are watching a horror movie."

"Well, I don't think your body should do that," Isabella defended herself.

"Here," Dean reached his arm around Isabella pulling her to his chest. "Don't look."

"Dean," Isabella yelled, "I don't want to smell your armpit."

"It's the first of the month, I showered!" Neither heard Seth walk in. He stood in the doorway watching the scene in front of him. "Oh, hey," Dean waved.

"Sorry," Seth mouth formed a tight line. Something about seeing Isabella that close to Dean. It made him uncomfortable, seeing her with another guy. His close friend, "I didn't know anyone was in here." Isabella sat up, she fixed her hair. Seth faced looked like he walked in on them naked. A flash of guilt a shame washed over her.

"I gotta go," Isabella stood straighten her shirt. She moved toward the door, Seth stepped aside letting her walk by. He watched her walk away.

"Don't stare Seth it's rude," Dean shook his head walking out.

...

Isabella knocked on the hotel door, dressed in her pajamas and carrying the snacks requested. She was a bit nervous, her whole life she could count on one hand the girlfriends she had, had. Maybe because she was so close to her brother. She grew up in his circle of friends. Or maybe it was the drama girls could carry with them. Isabella had just felt more comfortable around man. She never knew how to act at theses things. But she was going to try, no one here had made her feel anything but welcomed.

"Hey," Nikki smile answering the door, hugging Isabella. "Here," she helped Isabella unload the bags from her hands. "We have chips, dip, ice cream," Nikki's pointed to a table set up against the wall. "Oh, and there is the bar." Isabella unpacked her bags. Looking around the room everyone was in pajamas, hair tossed up and no make up. Pillow and blankets were thrown about. "Oh and we are watching Bridesmaids," Nikki announced.

"No one watches the damn movie," Brie shouted, she had already gotten started at the bar.

"Brie," Nikki wined, "don't listen to her."

Isabella got a beer which at first surprised her. She was sure it would be all fruity drinks and wine. But it was mostly straight up liquor and beer. This seemed to be their time not to worry about their appearance, their jobs, their schedule but just hang out and be girls. "Having fun," Paige plopped next to Isabella with a bowl full of ice cream, dipping with chocolate sauce.

"This is nice," Isabella smiled as Paige scooped her treat in her mouth. "Guess this is your cheat day."

"Yeah," Paige use the back of her hand to wipe her mouth.

"Seth's was Saturday," it came out of her mouth before she could stop it. Isabella took a long drink from her beer. Half hoping Paige didn't hear her. This is why she kept to herself. It was to easy to fall into a conversation about him.

"Must be hard," Paige licked her fingers,"everything reminds you of him."

"Yes and no," Isabella shook her head. "I really don't see him. And I don't know, I mean I know you all have characters." Isabella hoped she was using the right words. "From what I see, he kinda not the same. It is like he really believed he is Seth Rollins." Isabella took a breath, this all seemed to be pouring out of her.

"He has a lot of pressure," Nikki had overheard their conversation. "He has never missed a Raw or smackdown. Being champs is great but," Nikki played with her nails.

"I'm not saying he doesn't work hard and they don't demand a lot out of him. I just hate to see him get lost," Isabella watched their faces. She left bad saying what she was. "I don't want to sound like a crazy, girlfriend who needed attention or whatever. I just think you need balance in your life. I know how hard that can be. I guess," Isabella felt like she talked herself into a corner.

"It is not easy, and it takes a strong person to," Nikki thought, "put up with it. It is easy to get lost in all of it."

"I get it, my brother was in a band for years. Kinda the same, he toured, made money he never thought he would see. Was in the public eye all the time. Everything you do is seen, and someone has an opinion about it. You lose touch with people, money brought people out from the woodwork. And some just want to be there for the ride. To say they know you. And you start to believe what people say about you good or bad. End up giving them what they want." Isabella hoped they understood what she was trying to say. She didn't want to hurt their feelings, and didn't want to sound like they were all shallow and fame consume.

"What band was your brother in," Paige asked, she could see Isabella was getting uncomfortable.

"Pantera," Isabella answered.

"Oh my god," Paige yelled," if Kevin finds out. He loves them." Isabella laughed.

"Well, he would be happy to know my brother likes his band. They are one of my favorites," Isabella looked down at her now empty beer bottle," first night I met Seth they were playing on his IPod. That is what we started talking about." Maybe it was the beer, or maybe because she never talked about it, but Seth had crept in her mind. She normally could push him out or not focus on the good times. Or even now how much she missed his random text and pictures he would send her. Or just being around him, their late night talks and playlist swaps. She fought not to remember. Could be why, if she was honest she looked for his faults. Wash away what she had loved about him. Convince herself it was never there.

"If it Means Alot to You," Paige answered, "Seth told me," Paige give Isabella a small smile.

"Crazy thing is that song is about a couple breaking up, because he can't be there." Isabella giggled, she looked at to the ceiling," we were doomed for the get go."

...

Isabella rubbed her eyes sitting up, the room was still full of sleeping bodies. She reached her arms over her head. Hearing her back crack and muscle scream at her from sleeping on the floor. She got up hoping the bathroom was free. "I can't believe it," Isabella heard a whimper, she looked to see where it is coming from. She found Natalya standing with her hands over her mouth.

"You ok," Isabella asked, knowing she wasn't.

"Dusty passed," Natalya sobbed. Isabella had to think still trying to shake the sleep from her head.

"Oh," Isabella realized who Natalya was talking about,"I'm sorry," Isabella has met Dusty with Seth. And Seth always talked about him. He had become a huge part of NXT, and a mentor to many. Isabella saw a few more girls moving toward them. From the looks on everyone's face the news had traveled. A look of shock on most and some wiped tears. Paige made her way to Natalya, hugging her as she cried. Isabella stood back, she knew the pain of lose. But this wasn't her lose and they would need each other. "I'm going to go," Isabella motioned as Brie walked by her. "Sorry about," Isabella patted her arm, Brie hugged her goodbye.

...

Isabella walked down the hall to her room. She would pack her things and grab a shower. The mood was already heavy and she was sure it would be that way the rest of the week. There would be a pay per view Sunday, things still had to go on. Isabella shook her head at the thought of it. Her mind drifted to Seth, she was sure he would be devastated. He spoke so highly of Dusty. For a minute she looked at her phone, her finger hovered over Seth's name. "What are you doing," Isabella muttered to herself. She looked down the hall at the sound of voice coming toward her. Dean walked with his head down," hey," Isabella kept her voice low. Dean stopped smiling at Isabella.

"How was girl's night," he asked.

"Good, till," Isabella bit her lip.

"Yeah," Dean shook his head. "I am going to miss him. I can't imagine." His voice shook, he looked down shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It just sucks," Isabella was taking back by the lump growing in her throat. "I am really sorry," that didn't make it better but she was. She knew that feeling and hated to see anyone go through it. Dean wiped his eyes, Isabella reached out to pat Dean's shoulder. She was almost knocked over when he wrapped his arms around her. She dropped what was in her hands and pulled Dean a little closer. "I'm sorry," she stroked his hair. He almost seemed like a little boy now. The sounds of him crying were hidden in her hair. Isabella didn't say anything just let him cry.


	7. Chapter 7

Seth walked his room, his head clouded. He had been woken up from his sleep by the phone. Roman called letting him know about Dusty. It didn't seem real, and he felt like he should be doing something. The room was quiet, too quiet. He gently tossed his phone from hand to hand. Maybe he should call someone, but who? Seth had known Dusty was not well, Dusty nor his family had said anything but it was clear to anyone who saw him. Seth finally just sat on the bed, he wanted so much to have one last talk. Hear him laugh, or yell at him. The last time he saw Dusty was at a Monday night Raw. Isabella was with him, it was right after Wrestlemania. Dusty had congratulate him on his title win. It meant so much to Seth for Dusty to see where he was. Because Dusty had been such a part of it. "Love looks good on you son," Dusty had told him. "You just might make after all," Dusty had stood by and talked Seth through his hardest times at NXT. When Seth was caught up in his internet scandal, Dusty was honest with him. "You ain't clean in this, you gotta start thinking with your brain and not your head, baby." Seth couldn't fight the tears anymore. His phone rang, Zahra's name lit up the screen.

"Hey," her voice was soft, "you ok, babe?"

"No," Seth answered honestly.

"Wish I was there."

"I can't believe it, I mean," Seth hand went to his mouth.

"I love you," Zahra hoped that helped. "We are all going to miss him," her own grief took over.

….

The mood was still heavy, everyone did their best to focus on their work. Isabella just listen when someone needed it. She knew there were no words, in time the tears wouldn't come so easy. It was something they would all learn to accept. But it wouldn't be the same because a huge part of them was gone.

"Isabella," Isabella turned seeing Stephanie walking toward her. She had been avoiding Stephanie. Isabella knew she would be looking for an answer. "I would like to put some time aside to talk," Isabella answered with a nod and smile. She honestly hadn't thought what her answer would be. And she couldn't answer herself why she would or would not take it.

"How about Wednesday," Isabella perposed.

"I can do it by phone," Stephanie answered.

"Ok," Isabella grabbed her phone, putting in her calendar.

"I will call you around one," Stephanie looked at Isabella for confirmation.

"Sure," Isabella didn't have the answer out before Stephanie was walking away. "Shit," she groaned, it was going to be a long week.

….

"Hon, it is a really good deal," Isabella was so happy to be talking to her sister in law. She was so busy with work, she barely had time to keep up. "What is keeping you from saying yes?"

"I just don't want them to own me," Isabella answered. "If I walk or they let me go, they own my designs."

"Isabella," Bella laughed," you got yourself fired and quitting, and you haven't said yes."

"You don't understand, it is just intimidating," Isabella wished she could just say what she wanted. Stand up for herself, but that was never her. And she wasn't about to try it out with Stephanie McMahon.

"Look, you will be on the phone," Bella was always pulling the positive out of things. "Just tell them. They clearly want you there, they are a business. Worst they can say is no. You sure there no other reason," Bella waited for the answer, knowing she wouldn't get an honest one.

On the subject of Seth, Isabella had said little. All she told Bella and her brother was it didn't work out. Bella knew she didn't want to move to Iowa, but in true Isabella style she said yes. Because she didn't want the fight, and hope it would smooth out. But as the date come close and boxes got filled, Isabella was forced to tell Seth.

All Bella got was a phone saying she wasn't leaving. Bella didn't ask questions, knowing there would be no real answers. Her brother Phil flew into million questions. And was gathering a possy to find Seth and feed him to the gators. But Bella knew Phil was relieved she wasn't leaving.

"No," Isabella said with annoyance.

"I had to ask," Bella shoot back. "Hon, I wish you could see what others see in you." It made Isabella sad when she heard that. Because most the time that was her greatest fear. "You going to be ok Sunday?"

"Yeah," Isabella voice shook at just the thought.

"Love, it is just a city, you know that," there was a hint sternness in Bella's voice.

"I will be fine," Isabella had fear at some point this would happen. She would find herself in Columbus Ohio. And it was just a city, but it happened to be the city her best friend was murdered in. Just the thought of being there was a lot for Isabella. "Really" she was sure Bella didn't believe her. And Isabella wasn't sure she believed herself.

…

Isabella held her phone, she kept switching hands. "Just tell them what you want," she told herself. "Don't just say yes," it was 12:55. Isabella's heart raced her mouth went dry. Finally her phone rang, a Connecticut number shown on her screen. "Hello," she hoped she didn't sound out of breath.

"Isabella," Stephanie's voice sounded far away. It became clear she was on speaker, "I asked my father to be in on this call."

"Isabella," Vince McMahon's voiced boomed out of the phone. She had ever met him face to face. But she knew where Stephanie got her business savvy from. "Hear wonderful things about you. And from what I have seen."

"Thank you sir," Isabella answered.

"So have you thought about the offer," Stephanie asked. Isabella swallowed, closed her eyes.

"I have, the one thing," Isabella knew, she had to put this out now. "I would want the right to my designs. If we were to part ways, they come with me, I own them. Anything of course that had the talent, or WWE logo would be different. I would be willing to take ten percent less." Her words came fast, and were greeted by silence. Isabella kept her eyes closed, she could feel her nail digging into her hand.

"Well," Vince,cleared his throat. "I can understand you wanting to protect your work. And it is clear you thought this through." Isabella still held her breath," so we will ask if we could have sometime to think about your counter offer."

"Of course," Isabella answered.

"As far as the lady's dresses for social events," Stephanie spoke up.

"I am not sure of your policy, but that would be personal I would think. I mean they would need to have an outfit for these occasions. They could choose the designer of their choice." There were some soft words spoken from the other end, Isabella stained to hear.

"I would agree Stephanie," Vince said, Isabella had to smile. Vince McMahon just agreed with her. "I would like to look over a few things, than we can talk again."

"I understand," Isabella started walking the room again.

"Thank you again, for doing this over the phone," Vince added," I look forward to meeting you face to face."

"Me also sir," Isabella was very happy this was a phone call. She was sure she would have not gotten out her wishes. She wasn't ready to let herself think what she would do if they agreed to them.

...

"Everything has the WWE logo. I mean that is why we are selling it." Stephanie sat back holding a pen close to her mouth.

"She doesn't want her name or even credit. She just wants to know that she keeps her designs." Vince said. "No one is going to do this for less. I think we say yes. But," Stephanie waited. "We offer her ten percent. She has a good realtionship with the girls. Most of them would use her for a designer for their personal needs. That would be her own personal business. It was established before she as employed here." Stephanie nodded slowly. "Where was she before this."

"Bridial shop in Louisiana," Stephanie answered.

"Bridial shop ," Vince chuckled,"why were you in a Bridial shop?"

"She dated Seth," Stephanie tilted her head.

"Oh," a look of confusion came to Vince face, "was she the one who," his finger pointed,"with the pictures."

"No dad," Stephanie laughed," after her before Zahra." Vince only shook his head.

"Thank god he has talent cause he doesn't have any sense." Vince shook his head moving on to the next bussiness at hand.

 **Sorry this was a bit of a filler chapter. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

Seth walked into the building, another pay per view. He was tired the week had seemed long. A text was sent that the whole roster, they were to meet at the front of the stage. There would be a moment of silence and a video memorial for Dusty. Seth hoped he didn't fall completely apart during it. He stopped reading the signs posted as to which way to go. He noticed a group gathered in front of one of the locker rooms. Isabella stood with Kevin Owens, Dolph Ziggler and a member of the lighting crew. "What's going on," Seth asked.

"Mindy was in a car accident," Dolph answered.

"How bad," Seth asked.

"Broken hand and her hip," Isabella answered.

"Shit," Seth raised his eyebrow.

"So," Dolph patted Isabella on the back "poor girl is on double duty."

"Well I am easy," Kevin held his arms out, showing off his black tight, short and fight Owens fight t shirt. "And Dolph send more time on his hair, so." Isabella laughed. She was very careful not to be too close to anyone. The look on Seth's face when he saw her and Dean backstage was burned in her mind.

"I am just going to ask if you do need anything, please come find me. I know a message went out. And it is crazy, it would just help." Isabella shrugged. "I got everyone in and out of one room."

"For you beautiful," Dolph smiled taking Isabella hand and kissing it, "anything." Isabella smiled.

"I better go," she pointed, starting down the the hall.

"Cute thing," Dolph raised an eyebrow. Seth flashed him a look. Did all the guys look at Isabella like that? Did they look at her like that when he was dating her? And why did he care, it just gnawed at me. Seth knew guys looked at Zarha, but there was something different about it.

"I think she's got something going on with Dean," Seth said, he tightened his jaw. Kevin glances between Seth and Dolph. He looked down hoping either of them noticed him laughing.

"Well, I am going to go," Kevin cleared his throat. He started down the hall, hoping he was out of earshot, "maybe Dolph can slip her a note. Lord what grade are we all in." Kevin shook his head, trying to get the grin off his face.

…

The night went fast Isabella tried not to think about anything, just work. It was an endless stream of stitches, fabric tape, and snipping threads. Once the last match was on Isabella started packing up. She just wanted to be done, and out of this town. "Not going to watch the match," Dolph asked, making Isabella jump.

"No, I am a little worn out," Dolph mouth formed a half smile at her comment.

"But Dean is up for the title," Dolph walked fully in the room.

"Yeah, but Seth is going to win, so," Isabella answered.

"Dean fill you in," Dolph leaned against the table Isabella was trying to clear.

"No," Isabella didn't want to be rude, but she wanted him to leave.

"You staying over night," Dolph watched Isabella.

"No," Isabella stopped, she caught her breath.

"You riding with Dean," Dolph asked. Isabella stopped looking at him. There was something in his tone. It was the third time he mentioned Dean.

"Something you want to ask Dolph," Isabella shifted her weight to one side placing her hands on her hips. Dolph gave a soft laugh, standing straight turning toward her.

"Hear things," he shrugged. Isabella narrowed her eyes, she was sick of people hearing things. And with out Dolph saying much more she was pretty sure were he heard it from.

"Well," Isabella pulled her lips in, "I don't care or know what you heard but."

"Look," Dolph through up his hands, sensing she was getting angry, "people talk, it's nothing. I was out of line. I am sorry," Dolph gave her a smile. Isabella stood with a look of caution on her face.

"Yeah," Isabella gathered her thoughts. It really wasn't Dolph's fault, it was not fair to get angry with him. "I'm sorry," she let herself relax, "I had a long night, a little snappy. But," Isabella flashed a big smile," Dean is just a friend."

"I get it," Dolph nodded, "again I am sorry, no hard feelings."

"Course not," Isabella kept a smile on her face. She was trying everything to hide her anger. Isabella was sure Seth had been the one talking. It made her head spin, she had gone out of her way not to talk about Seth. How dare he act like some teenager, and make her work place like the high school cafeteria.

…..

There were few cars left in the back parking lot of the arena. Isabella finished loading her bags. She thought the rest of the night saying something to Seth. She had even gone over it in her mind. But she just wanted out of this city. She hadn't even realized she was mutter to herself as she loaded the car. "You ok," Isabella turned seeing Seth standing, freshly showered, car key in hand.

"Fine," Isabella stoves her bag in,grabbing the truck hood slamming it down.

"You had a crazy night," Seth gave her a weak smile. He was hoping they could just be at the point where they could be cordial to each other.

"Not as crazy, as the nights you tell everyone," it came out before Isabella had time to think.

"What," Seth was lost. Clearly Isabella was mad at him.

"Don't what," Isabella shot back. "Keep my name out of your mouth. And don't worry about who I spend time with. It is not your worry or business any more. I have kept this professional."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Seth cute her off.

"Oh, you and your buddies stand around!"

"Isabella," Seth yelled. His voice shocked her and she instantly stopped talking. "I don't know what you are talking about." He hated that look on her face, it wasn't shock, or sadness but fear.

"Dolph," Isabella started again slowly.

"That ass," Seth shook his head, "he needs to grow up." His hand ran over his bread, "I am sorry, I said something in front of him. Really out of defense, just the way he was looking at you," his words trailed off, feeling he had said too much. "I shouldn't have said it the way I did." His response surprised Isabella, a bit a guilt hit her for lashing out at him. "You, ok," Seth asked again. He thought about her a lot tonight. He wondered how she was handling being here.

"Yeah, I," she cleared her throat, "sorry, long night." It seemed like there was nothing else to say. "I should go." Both nodded, and started for their cars. "Shit," Seth heard before closing his car door. He lifted himself half out of the car.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"I locked my keys in the truck," Isabella laid her forehead against the car. She was still embraced from her little outburst. "With my cell phone."

"Well, here," Seth got out of his car walked over, "we, I can call a locksmith." Seth began looking through his phone. Isabella groaned standing up, wondering what else could go wrong. "No the back lot yeah," Seth shook his head," right, really, no ok." He looked up at Isabella,"it will be a hour."

"Thank you," Isabella hoped he knew how much she meant that.

"You can come sit in my car," Seth offered.

"Oh, you should go you have a drive and you had a long match," he smiled at her response. She may not have understood everything about wrestling, but she understood what it did to your body.

"I am not leaving you in an empty parking lot with no phone, locked out of your car," Seth answered. Isabella ran her hand through her hair. "Come on we can wait in my car. Put some music on." Isabella walked to the passenger door and slid in. "Anything you want to hear," Seth offered his phone over.

"No," Isabella wiggled herself into a comfortable spot. "You should really go," she turned to Seth.

"Why can't I just help you," frustration built in his voice. "I mean you really can't stand me that bad." The whole night was starting to wear on him, his body was starting to feel the match and the reality of Dusty. Isabella could see it in his face. Part of her wanted so bad to be mad at him, mad for what he told Zahra, mad for whatever he said to Dolph, mad for not understanding why she couldn't move to Iowa, mad because he ever offered her to stay in his room, mad for letting her hope this would be different, and mad because he was being nice now.

"I just know you had a long night, and probably a long week," Isabella spoke slowly. "This isn't your problem."

"I would do it for anyone," Seth looked down at his hands.

"Listen I am really sorry about Dusty," Isabella watched him as she talked. "I know he meant a lot to you. It is hard," she chose her words carefully.

"I am going to miss him," she could see him swallow. "Just so weird, I mean I have lost people but," Seth shrugged one shoulder.

"You won't get use to it, and I don't know if you accept it," Isabella paused," it just is." While it sounded simple that was the truth of it. She didn't miss Darrell any less today than the day he was killed. If anything she felt it more, yes life went on but it wasn't the same. "Sometimes I wish you had one good day of ugly face crying and that was it. Not this out of nowhere every time." She signed leaned farther back in her seat.

"Couldn't been an easy night for you," Seth asked, "I mean this town, and seeing everyone upset."

"Well, I was plenty busy," Isabella didn't want to talk about that, and not with him. It fall quiet again. "I can hear my cell phone ringing from the trunk," Isabella said with a chuckle.

"You need to use mine," Seth offered. Isabella waved it off," I still have Dean's number." Isabella mouth fall open with his comment.

"Really," a look of shock came over her safe.

"I just, he might be worried," Seth tried to smooth things over. Since he had seen them together, Seth hadn't been able to stop wondering why she would get involved with Dean. He knew Dean's history with woman. Hell, that is how Seth met Isabella. Dean had hooked up with her friend. "Do you know how many woman," it was like he couldn't help himself.

"Hundreds," Isabella voice come out over the music, "hell thousands. And you cheat, we all have our faults!" It was like she had slapped him.

"I never cheated on you," it still hurt she doubted him. He had screwed up in his past relationships but not with her. He truly loved her, she never left his mind and no one compared to her. Yes, girls came with this job. And most wanted more than an autograph. But when he was with Isabella he never thought about it. If anything when a girl came on to him, it made him miss her more.

Isabella shook her head,"look, don't worry about Dean or any other guy. You are with Zahra, and you two make a great couple. She clearly is into anything you are. And is not the mess I am." Her words hang there, Seth couldn't even finds words. He wasn't sure if he was hurt she didn't know how much he loved her. Or her felt sorry for her. It was like she believed she couldn't be loved.

"I loved you," Seth looked ahead," I just couldn't slay all your dragons, fight all your ghost." His words brought tears to Isabella's eyes. She had always wished she could fully let her walls down with him. It was like being in a glass box looking out. Almost there but not quite. Seth fought and had to prove himself for everything, his place at work, keeping in shape, finding some balance in life. He simply didn't want to have to fight for affection. His phone fill the car with light, Isabella sat up wiping her eyes. "Yeah, the back," Seth looked around,"we see you." Before he could end the call Isabella was opening the door, "thank you," she didn't look back closing the door.

"Good talk," Seth whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

_"I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

 _Get along with the voices inside of my head_

 _You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_

 _And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy"_

Isabella turned the car off, looking at the glass doors to the hotel lobby. They seemed miles away, and the thought of dragging herself from the car them, made her sigh. Seth's last words played over and over. It was 1:30 am, luckily she only had a 90 minute ride to get here. The thought of a bed, finally made her move.

...

"Isabella," Isabella repeated, to the front desk clerk.

"Fourth floor, take the elevator up, left out the door, and right around the corner," he smiled gesturing his directions. Isabella gave a nod and started to drag herself to the elevator. The lobby was quiet, the wheels on her suitcase and footsteps echoed off the walls. Low muzak played, lending a creepy feel to it. Isabella really hated hotels, the thought of sleeping on a bed someone else had. Not really know if the bedsheets and towels were fresh.

Isabella glance over to the bar, it the sunken, only a few track light remained on. "Hey," a deep voice came from the dark corner of the room. Isabella's heart started to beat a little faster, she tried to see were the voice came from. "Bells," Isabella took one step down.

"Roman," Isabella walked to one of the small round tables. Roman was sitting alone, in a half moon vinyl chair. His huge frame spilled out.

"I figured everyone would be in bed," Isabella stood over him looking down. She noticed the bottle of Jack half empty in front of him.

"Just me and Jack," Roman grabbed the bottle," well Daniel was here. Not Daniel Bryan." Roman laughed at his own joke, taking a drink from the bottle. Isabella sat down in the chair across from him. "You want some," Roman shoved the bottle toward Isabella, causing the brown fluid to splash around.

"You are drunk," Isabella laughed. She had really never seen any of the WWE talent drunk. Other than her girls movie night, there was not much late night partying.

"Little bit," he took another drink," might help my personality, or my in ring ability," Roman placed the bottle on the table, sinking further in the set.

"Oh," Isabella smiled,"we are having a pity party." The last year was rough for Roman. No matter what he did, he couldn't seem to win the public over. Everything from his interviews, promos to matches were criticized. "What I tell you about staying off the internet," Isabella asked.

"Unless you are The authority, Seth Rollins, or New Day, getting booed is not cool," Roman leaned forward. "I mean this is my job, I do what I am told. This stuff," he fall back, being physically tired mixed with the alcohol were starting to take affect.

"Roman, the people who go online and write this stuff. I mean really what do they know? They don't know all the in's and out's. I think a lot would like to think they do." Roman shrugged, knowing she was trying to make him feel better.

"They are the fans, they buy tickets, they watch or don't watch," it hurt to see Roman so down on himself. He really did try. And Isabella didn't see much difference in him and the other talent. "I am a big guy I can't fly off of ropes. I read what they hand me. We caught hell if we go off the script. I mean I am who I am." Isabella grabbed the bottle before Roman could snatch again. "It is my fault I was born into this family. Yeah I wanted to play football. It didn't work out. It doesn't mean I don't put everything into this."

"Right, you are you," Isabella took a drink, she shook off the burn that hit her as the Jack ran down her throat. "You know what I think," Isabella kept the bottle out of Roman's reach. "Most the people who dislike like you. They are guys, guys who are jealous." Roman face became a half smirk. "Really, you are physically well,build. From everything I see you are a great husband,dad, all around nice guy." Isabella still kept the bottle close," and you are a really good looking guy. Kinda on the level of Greek god. Put it all together, you make woman swoon. Every boyfriend, husband who brings their girlfriend or wife to a live event or sits at home watching. They know what thoses wife and girlfriends want to do to you." Roman pulled himself up and laughed, "honestly Roman try, as hard as it is not to listen to that stuff." Roman gave a nod. "How about I help you up to your room?" Isabella stood reaching her hand. Roman groaned and hauled himself to his feet.

...

Isabella and Roman waiting for the elevator, Roman fought to keep his eyes open. "Almost there," Isabella looked up thankfully hear the elevator door open. A young man stood dead center of the elevator floor. "Going up," he smiled. Isabella studied his face looking for any hint of him recognizing Roman. He seemed more interested in his phone. Isabella tug Roman forward. He lean his big frame in the corner.

"Four please," Isabella smiled. As the elevator started to move Roman leaned his head back. "You ok," Isabella asked low hoping the young man with them didn't hear.

"Just need my bed," Roman head fall forward. Finally the elevator doors opened and Isabella pulled Roman out.

Roman flopped face first in his bed. Isabella grabbed a trash can placing next to the bed. "Here," Isabella tapped Roman, holding a glass of water and two Tylenol out. Roman pulled himself up up to take them from her hands. Pulling Roman's shoes off, "try and sleep it off love." Isabella pulled a blanket over him. One last groan came from him as Isabella shut the light out and leave Roman to his slumber.

…

Isabella stepped into the hotel restaurant for breakfast. She wondered how Roman was fairing this morning. She walked past a few of her co workers, she started to notice any one was avoiding looking at her, or even saying hello. Bushing it off as her own paranoia, Isabella grabbed a coffee and muffin. She scanned the room looking for a seat. As she looked around it was becoming more and more clear to her, everyone was looking at her. Some glared a few whispered to each other. "Guess you haven't gotten the news," Dean hooked Isabella's arm. He lead her back out into the lobby. "You got your phone on you," Dean asked. Isabella shook her head at a lose. "How do you, look stuff up," he asked. Isabella fumbled trying to find her phone, she handed Dean her coffee.

"What am I looking up," Isabella asked.

"You," Dean answered, "or Roman." Isabella still confused, typed her name watching.

 _Roman Reigns not the family man he portrays._ Below a picture of Isabella and Roman on the elevator from last night. "Who took this," Isabella eyes never left her phone

"They hang around hotels airport, gyms," Dean answered

 _Seen here walking to his hotel with a woman who is not Reigns wife. But an employee of WWE. The two spent the night in the hotel bar and than to Reigns room._ Below were two more pictures, Isabella and Roman standing in the bar, and walking toward Roman's room.

"He had been in the bar before I got here," Isabella's hand went to her head. "He was pretty drunk. I just wanted to make sure he got back ok." A thousand thoughts were running through her mind. "I wasn't in his room 5 minutes."

"Gotta love the Internet," Dean shook his head, "don't worry."

"He has a daughter," Isabella cried, " his wife."

"Roman's wife knows him. And she has met you," Dean spoke up. "We get this all the time. People like to talk, feel important."

"That is why everyone," Isabella looked over her shoulder, she wanted to know who was around. "That guy in the elevator," it had to be him. There was no else around. This was all too much, "I have to talk to Roman."

"Wait," Dean grabbed her arm before she could get away, "you don't know who is around. Met me out front."

..

Isabella bounced from to side, biting her nails waiting for Dean. Her phone had not stopped with phone calls and messages. Somehow people she never met found any social media she was on. Things like homewrecker, whore, he must have been drunk, all came through. "Is," she turned her head seeing Dean and Roman walking toward her.

"Roman," Isabella wasn't sure what to say. "I am so sorry, your daughter."

"Hey, hey," Roman stopped her, " this is not on you. I can't be mad at you." Relief washed over her.

"I can talk to your wife," Isabella has been in a relationship where she was cheated on. She knew the doubt and fear when they told you it wasn't true. She had met Roman's family, she liked his wife. Isabella had made their daughter communion dress. "I feel like, I should just say something."

"Of course but, we have been through this before. JoJo knows nothing, and I wouldn't be married if my wife didn't trust me. Isabella my wife knows the person you are." Roman felt bad she was taking it so hard. "Anyone from corporate call?"

"Maybe," Isabella looked back at her phone, she was sure her voicemail was full.

"Got a call this morning," Roman looked around, "they have already put something out."

"I can't believe someone did this," it was an outright lie. Someone literally made a story up, from nothing. "It is creepy."

"Oh this is nothing you should see and hear the things girls do to get your hotel room number. This one time," Roman slapped Dean's shoulder.

"My brother was in a band," Isabella laughed, "I have heard and seen a lot. I think I am going to hide in my room."

"Check on you later," Dean smiled, "I will double check for camera man."

…

Isabella bee lined for the elevator hoping no one saw her. "Isabella," she didn't want to turn around. Maybe they would just go away, think it was someone else. "Isabella," she turned seeing Brie and Daniel.

"Hey," Isabella gave a weak smile. She was sure like everyone else, they had heard. It read in their faces.

"You ok," Brie gave her a hug.

"Yeah, little creeped out. I just don't want people to think I would do that. Roman is married," the elevator door open, and the three got on.

"Don't worry," Daniel smiled," we all deal with it. They took it down off the internet already." That gave Isabella some relief. But it seemed everyone had already seen it.

"I am just going to hide in my room and watch real wives of some city," Isabella laughed. The door open making all three watch who was getting on. Isabella couldn't help but groan. There stood Zahra and JoJo, they gave each other a smile a walked on. Brie squeezed Isabella's hand. Zahra had her phone in hand.

"I know right," she laughed with JoJo. They both looked at Zahra's phone, "everyone knows." Isabella closed her eyes, one more floor. Hearing the bell, Isabella lunged forward.

"I talk to you later," Brie called, she wanted Isabella to know somehow they understood. And didn't believe the story. Isabella turned to smile. She was greeted by a smirking Zahra.

"Sucks doesn't it," she said as the elevator door closed.

 _-song lyrics_

 _monster_

 _Eminem_


	10. Chapter 10

"Right, no I do understand," Isabella opened her hotel door, letting Dean in, "yes sir. It was that." Dean flopped on the bed, "ok, thank you. Well do." Isabella pulled her phone away from her ear.

"Stamford," Dean asked.

"How'd you know," Isabella tossed her phone down. She wanted to be free of it for five minutes.

"You had your corporate voice on."

"Mindy is out for a long while. So they are bringing in someone to help with SummerSlam. The whole internet thing is handled," Isabella glanced back at her phone.

"Told you that would blow over," Dean laid back resting on his elbows.

"Next two weeks will be nuts, this new person can't come in till two days before Summerslam. Plus they are having a dinner for the New York police families." Isabella rudder both hands over her face.

"Oh that is right, we have to dress for that," Dean groaned.

"Thankfully Hunter got someone to take over the NXT stuff." Isabella raiser eyebrows.

"You ok," Dean asked.

"Just long day," Isabella answered. "I saw Zahra in the elevator. She said something."

"Of course she did," Dean sat up facing Isabella.

"It really wasn't as nasty as it could be. She just said sucks doesn't it." Isabella pulled at the comfort on the bed. "It does, I mean people are judging me on a lie." Isabella shrugged. "Pictures of me are out there that I didn't know about. People saw them, and."

"Isabella," Dean took her hands, "the mess she found herself in. She and Seth made it, yeah those pictures were put out without them knowing but." Dean stopped, "hon, this is something completely different. You really didn't do the things they are saying."

"I know but people who read it don't know that and they don't want to hear it. People didn't get the full story on her and Seth. Hell I never got the full story. People have said some nasty stuff about her.

"And she throws it in people's face," Dean cut in' "they both do, they have no shame in what happened. And if you say a negative word about it. They spin it so you are in the wrong."

"I know, just maybe she got tired and finally shout back."

"You try and see the good in everyone," Dean smiled.

"We all have some right," Isabella laughed.

…

As Isabella thought the next weeks were busy. She managed to handle the wardrobe for both the man and woman, make four dresses and help with two fittings. She felt like Summerslam would be her finish line. When Stephanie said there was no off season, she wasn't lying. With all the craziness, there had not been time to discuss Isabella's proposal. At the moment nothing was farther from her mind.

…

"I hear your help comes in soon," Nikki asked looking in the mirror. She was having her last fitting for the dress Isabella made her. It was short red satin with a lace overlay. Out of the twins, Nikki was more flashy.

"Not to short," Isabella asked.

"No," Nikki smiled.

"Hell, girl I had legs like that I'd be showing them off too." Isabella laughed.

"I really like it," Nikki beamed," I think I will wear my hair up so you can see the back."

"Back," Isabella yelped," this is the lowest cut I have ever done." The back of the dress came in a U shape swoop right above Nikki's hips.

"Where is your dress," Nikki asked.

"Oh I don't have it out," Isabella loved making dresses. Having to wear one was something else. She couldn't help but be self conscious, she didn't like attention on her.

"You should come with us for hair and makeup," Nikki clapped, Isabella smiled at her. Nikki loved being a girl. Some people saw it as suck up, snotty. Maybe Nikki Bella but not Nicole Garcia, she simply saw the beauty in people. And she want that to show on the outside as well.

"I will see if I have time," Isabella smiled. The knocked on the door made both woman turn.

"It's John," Nikki jumped heading to the bathroom,"I don't want him to see." Isabella made sure Nikki was out of sight.

"Hey," Isabella greeted John , he gave a weak smile, "you ok," Isabella asked.

"Roddy Piper passed," John said very matter of fact.

"My god," Isabella put her hand to her chest. Everyone was still reeling over Dusty. "Come in," Isabella let John in the room closing the door.

"John," Nikki called walking out of the bathroom. Like Isabella she sensed something was wrong.

"Roddy Piper," John blinked, " he passed."

"Oh," Nikki seemed a bit stunned, she walked to John hugging him. The room fall quiet, "I put the dress back in the bag," Nikki pointed seeming to remember why they were there. Isabella nodded, not sure what to say.

"We should," Nikki looked up at John. "Thanks," she smiled at Isabella.

"I'll talk to you both later," Isabella followed them to the door closing it. She felt bad for everyone right now. It seemed they were getting hit hard.

…

Isabella sat waiting for Stephanie, with all going on it had been weeks since they talked. Isabella received text, emails and a few short phone calls. Most were from people she barely knew, three of NXT woman wrestler had moved up to the main roster. It added to the workload but at this point it didn't matter.

"Isabella," Stephanie came from behind Isabella taking the chair across from her. "Hope you were not waiting long."

"No," Isabella shook her head. "They brought coffee," Isabella pointed to the silver pot in the center of the table. Stephanie held her hand up.

"I am sorry we have not talked," Stephanie started, "let me say you handled the whole Roman situation like a champ. Unfortunately most of us are use to theses things."

"Lesson learned," Isabella smiled. She had seen how the press could twist a story. Her brother had been the victim more than once. But being on the receiving was hard.

"And how you have stepped up," Stephanie continued, "we know you signed for six months on the road. We are asking if you could stay to finish the year. That would included a trip to Europe. After the new year we would like to accept your offer." Isabella blinked only able to stare.

"You accept," Isabella was barely audible.

"Yes, we would love to have you as a permit part of the WWE. And you would keep your designs." Stephanie tilted her head.

"Thank you," Isabella smiled not sure if that was the right response. She still wasn't sure if she was hearing all this right.

"So," Stephanie laughed, "that is a yes." Isabella only shook her head. Stephanie stood hugging Isabella. "Welcome I look forward to this."

…

"So you won't be on the road with us," Brie asked. Everyone was grabbing something to eat before the show started.

"I will be out till the end of year, I go to Europe. Than I will work from home. I mean I am sure I will be out for some shows." Isabella had to admit she liked her job. And part of her would miss all the craziness, but most of all the people.

"Man," Brie pouted.

"It will be fine, we will still be in touch," Isabella smiled. But she knew the reality of that. Life on the road was hard. Relationships took a beating, there was never enough time. People drifted apart.

"Isabella," both women turned seeing Hunter standing with a young girl. "This is Tracy, she is our new man's wardrobe." Isabella smiled walking over to shake her hand.

"So nice to meet you," Isabella greeted her. Tracy smiled back.

"I was hoping you could show Tracy around, plus Rollins has a new outfit for Summerslam. Was thinking you both could make sure it was ready to go." Hunter said.

"Sure, has he been fitted," Isabella asked, Hunter gave her a rather lost look in return. "Ok," Isabella laughed, "I will handle it."

"Hope you can keep up this this one," Hunter patted Isabella's shoulder. "I leave you in good hands."

…

Isabella walked the backstage with Tracy. She was quite with her phone out most of the time. "Hey," Isabella yelled waving to Sheamus," you seen Seth?"

"No," Sheamus stopped, he glanced at Tracy.

"This is Tracy," Isabella pointed. Sheamus stuck his hand out, "new wardrobe."

"Welcome," Sheamus gave a head tilt.

"I am going to have to call him," Isabella took her phone out.

"You have his number," Tracy asked wide eyed. Isabella nodded in response, " hey, it's Isabella." She wondered if he still had her number in his phone. If he kept any of the pictures? "I need to make sure everything is ok with your Summerslam gear." Isabella let out a long breath. "Thanks meet you there." Isabella smiled at Tracy, who hadn't taken her eyes off Isabella. "We are headed this way," Isabella pointed.

As they walked Tracy glanced up from her phone. Isabella got the vibe she was not into having a conversation. "What time are we done," Tracy asked, not looking up from her phone.

"Last match is 10:50, we have to load up. Maybe 12," Isabella answered.

"Can I leave at 11 I had plans," Tracy voice had a hint of a whine in it. Isabella wanted to say no, she got no early nights. And Summerslam was in two nights.

"Sure," Isabella heard herself say.

Isabella stopped in the doorway causing Tracy to slam into the back of her. Her hand went to her mouth as she looked up seeing Seth standing in front of her. He stood in an all white with yellow trim bodysuit. It was exactly the same as his usual ring gear but white, bright white. "Yeah," Seth smacked his lips, he held his hands out, "say it."

"You look like captain Morgan from the Power Rangers," Isabella swallowed a giggle.

"Who'd you piss off," Tracy barked finally looking up from her phone, looking Seth up and down.

"Oh, this is Tracy," Isabella had almost forgot she was standing there, "she will be handling man's wardrobe." Seth nodded, "so," Isabella shake her head, trying to get back on track. "You just want to make sure it fits." Isabella walked closer to Seth , "you know have them walk lift their arms. Most outfits are not this involved." Tracy stood appearing to follow along. Isabella went over a few more things.

"Sounds easy enough," Tracy smiled, "I was going to grab something to eat," she pointed behind her.

"Sure, nice meeting you, any questions," Isabella smiled watching her walk away. "Two weeks."

"For what," Seth asked.

"She might make two weeks," Isabella answered. "Oh well."

"Oh heard you will be staying on," Seth snapped.

"Yeah I finish the year out on the road. Than on to the next phase." Isabella wondered what Seth thought about her internet scandal. She hoped he k ew her better. "I heard Zarha is making her debut."

"Yeah," Seth push his hair back, "she won't be wrestling yet. But it is a start."

"That is great," Isabella smiled, "so, this," she pointed. "This is good?"

"Yeah," Seth chuckled.

"Takes a big man to wear white," Isabella joked, "you got this."

"I wanted to say," Seth voice was low,"I really am sorry about the other night. I said so." He had thought about it, ever since. He truly hated when she was upset.

"Seth it is fine," Isabella stopped him, "really. Thanks for bailing me out." All Seth could do was smile. There was a lot he want to say, but it just wouldn't come out. It seemed there should be an ending. Like they should lay out their relationship now.

"I just hope we can be friends," it sounded corny.

"Me too," Isabella agreed. She did miss his friendship. Yes she was attached to him from the beginning but they built a friendship. "You are right, Dean and Roman have bad taste in music. "

"Hey you get the new Wonder Years," Seth pointed his eyes light up.

"Yeah," Isabella held her hand out turning it side to side. "Not in love with it."

"I keep listening to it hoping," Seth said.

"I did get the new Shinedown," Isabella continued.

"You are so into them," Seth laughed.

"How can you not be," Isabella huffed," every album is different. And Brent Smith."

"I know, I know," Seth laughed, " you want to cage him so he can sign you to sleep."

"I don't see the problem with that," Isabella's hands went to her hips jokingly. This was what she missed. That easy fun, natural feeling, and that smile. The one that made his whole face light up and eyes shine. She was at ease with him for the first time since she started this job.

"Hey," a voice came from behind her. Seth face went straight. Isabella knew who it was. "You done?" Isabella turned seeing Zahra standing, she wondered how long she he been there.

"Yeah just," Seth started looking for his clothes. Isabella clasped her hands and kept her head down. It was like being woken up from a dream. Seth's reality walked in the door. "You think about what you want to do for dinner," Seth asked Zahra.

"We can just do room service," Zahra cast a look at Isabella. "Stay in, we have that big room."

"Seth if you don't need anything done," Isabella called, "you can take it with you."

"Thanks," Seth called but he knew she was alright gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**I got on a role writing. Thank you again to everyone who reads, favors, and reviews. Feel free to let me know what you think. I have been trying to take more time with my writing. Can be a** **good thing and bad. Thanks for hanging in there.**

Zahra stood waiting for Seth to change. She heard Seth and Isabella talking when she walked up. It was only about music. But it was his tone something in his voice. It was light and happy, he didn't talk to her like that. "So you thinking room service," Seth came out carrying a garment bag. Zahra nodded in response, she watched him. He seemed nervous, like she had walked in on something.

"I thought they got a new girl for men's," Zahra smiled.

"They do but today was her first day I guess," Seth tossed the bag over his shoulder. "So Isabella was showing her."

"Wonder what they said to her about her night with Roman," Zahra cast a glance to Seth to see his reaction. "I thought her and Dean were together. Guess she is running through the shield," she laughed. Seth's brow frowned.

"She is friends with Dean," he started, "Roman wouldn't cheat on his wife and Isabella wouldn't." Zahra's mouth fall open, and her eyebrows raised. "You know Internet stuff," Seth cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I do," Seth could hear her sarcasm.

"So you ready for tomorrow night," he changed the subject.

"Yeah, I mean I really want a match," Zahra answered.

"It will come," Seth took her hand. He understood her fustian. To feel you are at a level, and it not be recognized. That was something he loved about Zahra, like him she wanted more. She was learning this bussiness, it was more than bussiness, a career, it truly was a lifestyle. You had to be willing to give everything. Zahra understood that, Seth didn't have to explain it to her. She knew what it took to make it. She wouldn't be the girlfriend crying you missed their birthday, you couldn't be there for your anniversary. You had to train, eat and sleep this. She understood.

Maybe a night away from everything would be good. But it seemed it was always just the two of them. They didn't get invited out with the other couples. Zahra wasn't friends with a lot of the other wives or girlfriends. Or even the other woman's talent. Seth hoped in time that would change. Maybe when people saw they were truly a serious couple. When they saw Zahra's drive and desire to be here. Maybe.

…

"Yes mom," Roman smiled, "I will, yeah," Roman looked over at Dean who waited for Roman to end his phone call. "Love you too, tell dad I love him, ok bye." Roman pushed his phone in the front pocket of his jeans. "Sorry," he looked up at Dean. "My mom says hello, and you are welcome to stay at the house when we are in Florida."

"I know she texted me," Dean smiled. "Ready to eat?"

"Yes," Roman answered wide eyed.

"There is that pub around the corner, out of the way," Dean suggested.

"Sounds good," Roman nodded.

…

Roman and Dean took a tall table in the back. There was maybe ten people in the place. No one seemed to know or care who they were. "I could eat a horse," Roman moaned eyeing the menu.

"Fell like a beer," Dean asked, "we could split Potato skins?" Roman gave a nod, glancing around looking for a server. A young man made eye contact, smiled and started over to their table.

"Hi, I am Mark, can I start you with a drink?"

"Two Guinness,"Dean showed two fingers, "and potato skins."

"Great," Mark smiled, " I will put that in." Both man watch the young man walk away.

"Isabella ok," Roman asked, " I felt bad she was really upset."

"Yeah," Dean starched his arms out, "she just takes stuff to heart."

"You two seem like you are close," Roman sat up as Mark returned with their drinks.

"Potato skins should be right out," a Mark smiled.

"I kinda find it funny," Roman pulled his glass closer to him. "I mean you are part of the reason her and Seth met. And now."

"You know how you grew up with Jay and Jimmy," Dean asked randomly taking a long drink from his beer. "You were family but there was something else. They understood what it was like to have a dad who wrestled. When you were with them you didn't have to explain. You didn't feel different, it was normal. You had that unspoken thing, and you got each other." Dean's finger circled the rim of the glass.

"Yeah, I guess, I mean I never thought of it that way," Roman was not sure why Dean was bringing this up.

"It is kinda the same with Isabella," Dean took another drink emptying his glass. "You know my childhood was not story book. And I will always be grateful to your family. They really treat me like one of their own." Roman smiled, his family gave him a lot of pride. And while he didn't know all of Dean's past, he knew it was rough. Roman's mother always made sure Dean had somewhere to go for the holidays. She asked about him checked in on him, and even sent care packages. "But the truth is," Dean stopped," I am not."

"Dean," Roman held a hand up,"you are a brother to me. I mean that. You have to know my whole family cares about you."

"I do," Dean, "I like I said I am grateful. All of you mean the world to me." Dean fought to explain himself. "Even though your dad wrestled and may have not been there a lot. You had a family. Your mom was home, she cooked, cleaned, took care of you. They are still in the house you grew up in." Roman leaned in placing both hands on his glass, he noticed Mark walking toward to table.

"Here, you are," Mark appeared before them again, placing two small plate in front of both of them. "Are you ready to order," he placed another plate in the middle of the table.

"Yeah," Dean read out his order, glancing at Roman. Mark scribbled on his pad. "Can I get you another," he point to Dean's empty glass.

"When the food comes," Dean smiled.

"Dean, I wouldn't want you to feel like," Roman watched to make sure Mark was gone.

"Roman, it is just how it is. I do feel welcomed, but it is weird. I didn't grow up where your mom took care of you. Hell my mom wasn't home half the time. She didn't cook breakfast and dinner, pack my lunch. Make sure I had clean clothes. Hell, when I signed with WWE that was my first physical in," Dean's hand came up, "I can't tell ya. But that was my normal, I thought that how life was. And than one day you find out that is not normal, not ok. And you have to explain why you ever thought that it was. And then comes that look."

"What look," Roman asked.

"The look of wow, or pity," Dean answered," and then you realize, you not like everyone. You don't know how to act, you don't remember birthdays, cause no one remembered yours. You don't go to the dentist every six months, you don't how to act at a family dinner. So you sit back and just watch. You know to say thank you when someone gives you a gift, but you can't help but wonder why or what they want. You just know you are different. And you don't want people to know why." Dean head fall to the side, "walls get built because you are embraced and ashamed."

"You were a kid," Roman couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend, " none of that was on you."

"And part of me knows that," Dean responses," but it is just that feeling of out of place. You have a secret. I mean who wants to talk about their drug addict mother, you don't really know your dad. It makes people uncomfortable." Without even noticed Roman shifted in his chair. It was uncomfortable, he didn't know what to say. He was raised in a loving family. He had that security, knowing he was lived and supported. He didn't knew and really couldn't relate to the things Dean had been through.

"Remember I said with Jay and Jimmy, you feel comfortable. You all got it, you know what it is to have family on this business. You both know what is like for kids to ask stupid questions about your dad. Make fun of it," Dean said, "and you don't have to talk about it explain it. They just know. It's the same with Isabella. She just knows." Roman sat processing all Dean had said. He was right, growing up with a father who wrestled was not always easy. And not many people understood. Roman didn't know much about Isabella's past. But he got the feeling it was not filled with white picket fences and sunshine. Maybe in Dean she found comfort. He didn't ask questions, because he knew the answers. She didn't have to explain things because Dean had been through them. They came from the same place, and understood it.

"Here we are," Mark's voice seemed to snap both man out of their thoughts.

"Thanks," Roman helped move plates around. Again waiting for Mark to leave before resuming their conversation. It was silent for a minute, what Dean was saying started to make sense. There was an attraction, but not what people or even he assumed. They found safety in each other. They knew neither would ask questions, there were no expectations, and they could let those walls down. They didn't have to explain anything to each other. Or wonder if they were acting, saying or doing the right things.

Roman looked up at Dean, who had already started eating. It was as if they hadn't just had this deep conversation. He shook his head, grabbing the hamburger in front of him. He has always felt Dean needed looking after, he needed to be saved in a sense. But Dean didn't want that, he just wanted to be normal, no one trying to fix you, make things right for you.

"What," Dean said with a mouth full of food. "Quite looking at me like that." Dean wiped his mouth. "People will be writing shit about us.


	12. Chapter 12

The weekend of SummerSlam was finally here. This had became a mini Wrestlemania, with appearance, meet and greets, and the usual press each superstar had. Isabella had always knew how hard everyone worked to make theses events happen. But to be in the middle gave her a whole new appreciation. And knowing there would be no day off, they would all be right back in it on Monday.

She hope Tracy here would cut down on her work load. But something in Tracy's attitude told Isabella she may not be around long.

…

Isabella stood waiting for the bus that would take everyone to the charity dinner. It was planned for the NYPD officers and family. Everyone was starting to gather, most had their spouses or significant other. She smiled tried not to play with her hair and stand up straight. Her dress was fitted a choose she was regretting. It was black long sleeve, and long skirt. There was a slit up one leg. She felt it showed too much. She spent most her time dressing for comfort not fashion. And she wasn't sure why Stephanie wanted her there. She was part of the crew, not a superstar. "Well look at you," Isabella turned seeing Daniel Bryan dressed in his tuxedo.

"You clean up nice," Isabella smiled, " hair all brushed back." Daniel ran his hand over his hair.

"I almost didn't recognize you, without your sweatshirt," Daniel laughed.

"Where is Brie," Isabella looked around.

"Her and Nikki are finishing up," Daniel put a hand in his pocket. "First one of theses," he asked. Isabella's nerves were showing. She nodded, smiling.

"I went to somethings with Seth, but not like this, alone," Isabella hand went to her hair, stopping remembering it was done.

"It will be a nice night, and you look beautiful," Daniel smiled, hoping she believed him. It had to be hard to be in the position she was in. She seemed to handle it well. Daniel could tell she was a kind person, not just from what Brie said about her. But it showed, it also showed she didn't see herself the way others did. Their attention was turned to Brie and Nikki walking up, both waving and smiling.

"Oh my god," Nikki's voice rang out," Isabella you look so pretty."

"Told her I didn't even recognize her without the sweatshirt," Daniel said.

"You are sitting with us," Nikki could tell Isabella was nervous. She took her by the hand and started to the bus.

….

"Isabella," Stephanie waved, "just a minute. Stephanie walked toward her hooking her arm in Isabella's. "We are speaking about the clothing line. We would like you there." Isabella eyes went wide. Speaking, speaking to who? Isabella started to sweat but couldn't protest. She was being pulled toward a group of cameras and bright lights. She seemed to come to a halt, if Stephaine hadn't been there, Isabella was sure she would have fallen.

The lights were so bright Isabella couldn't see more than two feet in front of her, "by spring we hope to have the first line out." Isabella realized Stephanie was talking. "We are very excited, and we have Isabella who has been working with the WWE divas for months. She also designed many of the dresses being worn by our divas tonight."

Isabella realized all eyes were on her.

"What can you tell us, about this new clothing line?" There was a mic in her face and a young girl, waiting for an answer. Isabella wanted to throw up or run. "

"It has something for every woman," she figured she better try to sound like she knew what she was doing. "You can be strong but still show your soft side. All women like to look and feel good." Isabella couldn't believe she was pulling this off. As fast as it seemed to start Isabella was being pushed. She turned hearing voices coming behind her.

"Seth," Isabella saw Seth standing in front of a camera, with a young man mic in hand. Zahra stood against the wall away from the camera. A woman with a clipboard was standing in front of her. It was clear they didn't want her seen with Seth. Isabella couldn't help but feel bad for her. She seemed like Seth's dirty secret.

….

Isabella sat at the table, listening to the speeches. Picking at her meal and smiling when it was called for. "I can't believe you made theses dresses," Brie turned hoping to bring Isabella into the conversation. She had been so quiet all night. "Nikki and I are thinking of starting lingerie line. But we would have a program were when you buy a pair we donate an amount to charity."

"Do you have a designer, or are you drawing up your own?" Isabella asked.

"Brie thinks we can do it on our own, but I keep telling her," Nikki has swung around facing both woman. "I mean you have to go to school for that stuff." Isabella laughed.

"It is just very time consuming and if you are not familiar with a sawing machine," Isabella reached for her glass of wine.

"She has never even threaded a needle," Nikki huffed.

"You are so rude," Brie shout back.

"I would recommend working with people. It is a lot to run a business and come up with designs, manufacturing,packaging, shipping, ads." Isabella ran through the list. "You are both busy woman. There is nothing wrong with having help and you overseeing." Nikki looked at her sister with raised eyebrows. "Have you talked to anyone?"

"No," Brie looked over at Nikki, "but maybe if we are serious."

"I think that might be best," Isabella smiled, she placed her glass back down. She caught Seth and Zahra from the corner of her eye. Seth was talking and laughing with Cesaro. Zahra try as she might couldn't seem to stop looking over at Isabella's table. Their eyes locked only for a minute. A chuckle escaped Isabella, she was sure there was a look of jealousy on her face.

…

Seth stood at the bar, he knew he better slow down. He had signings all day, starting early, and NXT takeover was tomorrow night. He nerves were about shot, between the pay per view, and Zarha had been in his ear all afternoon. If she was not nose down in her phone, she was complaining. She hadn't said one positive thing all day. He knew she was mad about him and Isabella talking. She could just be so nasty at times. "Jack and Coke," Seth nodded to the bartender.

"Playing with the big boys," Seth closed his eyes and turned. There stood Dean and Roman, all smiles. Even though the Shield was no more, they had reminded friends. Although it was a bit more distant due to they could no longer travel, work out or pretty much be seen together.

"I'm telling Hunter," Roman taunted. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Please I can take no more tonight," Seth pleaded.

"What is wrong Sethie," Dean turned his bottom lip down.

"Nothing," this wasn't the place and he didn't want to get into with Dean and Roman. "Look I got to go, have a good night." Seth had seen Zahra looking for him since he left the table. Roman raised an eyebrow to Dean. Try as he may, Seth was not very good at hiding his emotions. It was pretty clear he was stressed, and it wasn't just his up coming match.

"Wife is going to put the kid down if," Roman offered. Seth gave a smile and nodded. He knew there would be no getting away from Zahra tonight. He started back to his table. Dean grabbed his arm as he past, pulling him close.

"It is not any easier for her."

…

Roman rubbed the back of his neck. Everyone was tired and ready for bed. His wife had gone ahead to take care of their daughter. Dean and him where on the same floor and left together. "What do you have tomorrow," Roman asked letting his eyes close and head rest against the wall.

"Interview, and make a wish," Dean answered, "you?"

"Two hour meet and greet," Roman yawned. "What did you say to Seth? He looked miserable."

"It's not any easier for her," Dean answered. Ronan eyes opened and he looked down at Dean. "It's is not easy for Isabella to see them together. They can fight all they went but there is a lot there still."

"She really broke his heart," Roman remembered Seth the days and weeks after they broke up. He had never seen Seth like that, and not over a girl.

"And not for nothing but Zahra," Dean tilted his head. "She has to know. I wouldn't want to be second choice, well third I guess," Dean shrugged. "It is like he settled, well I can't have what I really want."

"She puts up with it," Roman cut in. It amazed him how different Zahra and Isabella were. He never could figure out what Seth saw in Zahra. And wondered if he didn't date her just to throw it in everyone's face. And to push Isabella as far away as possible.

"You should have a talk show," Roman laughed.

"Why not Stone Cold does."

…

Dean pushed the keycard into his door. "Calling it a night already," Dean looked up seeing Tracy leaning against the wall. "I heard you were the fun one. Don't they call you the Lunatic fringe?" A smirk came across Dean's face. Tracy was clearly a little tipsy.

"That would scare most," Dean chuckled.

"I don't scare easy," Tracy walked till she was face to face with him. "And look here," she pulled a bottle from behind her back," I can't drink this all by myself." Her eyes focused on his lips. Dean knew he should say no send her on her way. But, it had been weeks. As his mind played tug a war. Tracy's eyes moved down his body. He had to admit she was cute, and not shy. But they worked together. Although she didn't strike him as the clingy type. Without any warning Tracy's lips crashed against Dean's. "You going to let me in your room," Tracy broke their kiss, "or we going to do this out here?" Dean managed to get his door open and pull them inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you again for all who are reading and have favored, followed, and reviewed. My life went and got all crazy. Hope to be able to write a bit more. Please don't be shy let me know what you think. I will stop groveling now.**

Dean grabbed a pillow pulling it over his head. He hoped to drowned out the sound of the alarm screaming from the night stand. Realizing he needed to start moving, Dean sat up. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, while searching for something that would tell him the time. Finally focusing on the small digital clock. With a sigh of relief he had just enough time to shower. A moan came from under the sheets next to him. "I gotta get going," Dean voice cracked. Tracy rolled toward him, her response was pulling the sheets back over her.

Dean ran a toothbrush through his mouth as he showered. Drying off, throwing clothes on and running his fingers through his hair. One last look in the mirror, it was going to be a sunglasses day. He glanced back at Tracy, who still laid under the sheets. He thought about trying to wake her, but he didn't have time. "I am leaving," he announced as he walked out.

…

Isabella stood clipboard in hand, "wait there should be another wardrobe case," she looked back at the list.

"Nothing else on the truck," the man answered.

"No, there is one missing," Isabella began counting again, matching everything with the paper in front of her. "The case normally doesn't travel." Isabella realized the case kissing carried the Undertaker's hat and jacket.

"There is nothing else on this truck," the man said again.

"Look it is here on the delivery paper," Isabella knew this guy was looking to get out, and not be bothered with this. "Right here," Isabella pointed, "I should have twelve cases," the man's face was getting red. "There is eleven," Isabella turned," look one, two, three."

"I know how to count," the man snapped.

"Than you better find that twelfth one," Isabella shot back. She took her phone out. She would have to tell Hunter. Tracy was suppose to be here, and was a hour late. "I love my job," Isabella muttered to herself. She dialed Tracy's number, no answer. "You going to find out what happened," Isabella yelled back at the man. He pulled his phone out.

"Yeah, listen," he started. Isabella went back to her phone, there was no way around it, Hunter needed to be called.

"Shit," the man put his head down, "that is at least three hours, for one. You don't have another. I didn't pack them." Isabella already knew where this was going. "Hey hon," the man yelled his attitude had changed. "Look that case was in the warehouse."

"How long," Isabella cut his off.

"Seven tonight," he answered.

"Great," Isabella groaned. Seven tonight NXT Takeover would be in full swing. "It has to be here tonight." The man nodded running back to his truck. "Thank god we're in New York," was all Isabella could say. She dialed Hunter's number, praying it would to voice mail.

"What's up," Hunter deep voice answered.

"They forgot to pack Taker's wardrobe case. It is back in Connecticut, the guy went back for it. Said it will be here by seven tonight." Isabella closed her eyes waiting for a response.

"Well," Hunter paused, "unpack what we have, start there. Thank you for handling it. Must have been an extra stress for Tracy." Isabella wasn't about to tell him Tracy was nowhere to be found. "Yeah," Isabella nodded, " I will keep you posted." Isabella was surprised how calm he was. Right now there was no time for her to be stressed about it. She had to unpack cases, finally fittings, and pray Tracy showed up.

…

Isabella finished the woman's cases. She was tired and her body hurt. It had been weeks solid of doing this herself. She looked at her phone, still no word from Tracy. Looking over at the man's wardrobe Isabella sat. "No sitting on the job," Isabella looked up seeing Paige and Alicia standing. Isabella smiled pulling herself back up.

"I got pant problems," Alicia handed Isabella her ring shorts. Isabella looked them over.

"The seam needs to be redone," Isabella showed her. "Hey neither of you seen Tracy?" Both girls looked at each other. Isabella narrowed her eyes, "what?"

"I saw her coming out of Dean's room," Paige rocked back on her feet. Alicia raised her eyebrow.

"Think she spent a night in the Asylum," Alicia giggled. Paige elbowed her in the ribs. "Sorry," Alicia hit Paige.

"No," Isabella shook her head, "that's kinda funny."

"You aren't mad," Paige asked.

"I am pissed I am stuck, because she was out partying," Isabella answered.

"Oh," Alicia crinkled her nose, "I thought."

"No," Isabella knew where this was going. "I am not with Dean, I did not have a drunken sex filled night with Roman." Isabella's voice cracked, all the sudden she just wanted to cry, "I didn't take this job to stalk my ex boyfriend." Paige and Alicia glanced at each other. Isabella took a deep breath, and put her hands to her face, " sorry." Isabella gathered herself. She didn't have time for a break down. "I will get you shorts done," Isabella smiled at Alicia.

"Thanks," Alicia answered quickly. Neither girl knew really what to say.

"You are doing a really good job," Paige stepped forward wrapping her arms around Isabella. "It is hard being out here, dealin with all the drama." Isabella only nodding, knowing if she tried to speak only tears would come.

…

"Lizzy," a low voice made Isabella lookup. She finished all the wardrobe cases, and was trying to see where the missing one was. Tracy stood eye half open hair still a mess.

"Isabella," Isabella walked toward her, " my name is Isabella." Tracy didn't answer, only tried to keep her balance. "Everything is unpacked, we are missing the case with Takers gear. But it is on its way. So all you have is last minute stuff." Tracy nodded, and Isabella could tell she was not hearing anything she said.

"Did you tell," Tracy voice was low.

"No," Isabella stopped her, "I covered for you." Tracy managed a smile.

"Sorry," Tracy wiped her hair back again," I going to get a cigarette." She starched, "than whatever you need." Isabella didn't answer. She wonder who hired her. Clearly this was not going to work out. Isabella didn't know if it was her place to say anything.

"Hey love bug," Isabella felt arm wrap around her wrist and being lift slightly off the floor.

"Don't," Isabella slapped at the hands, without looking she knew it was Dean. She wasn't sure why but she was mad at him.

"What's wrong," Dean laughed. Isabella turned around facing him.

"I have a lot of work," Isabella hoped he would take the hint. Dean studied her face for a minute.

"Well," he started slowly, "that new girl."

"Oh," Isabella put her hand up, " the one you banged last night! Yeah big help! I again got to do all of wardrobe! She outside taking a cigarette break, I mean she did manage to pull herself down here!"

"Slow down," Dwan laughed, he had never seen her this mad, "ok, she partied to much."

"And you helped her," Isabella yelled, causing people around to start paying attention. "And why does everyone seem to think we have something going on? I mean are you telling people things? Clearly you will sleep with anyone so do people just assume if a girl talks to you," Isabella face was red and tears started to spill out.

"Ok, you had a bad day," Dean backed off.

"Whatever," Isabella couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You need a day off," Dean could feel himself getting mad. He wasn't sure why. Maybe guilt, or a little shame. Isabella shook her head smirking, Dean stepped closer, " or maybe you should get laid, might do you some good." He knew it was mean and it would hurt her. Once it came out of his mouth her regretted it. The sting on his face wasn't a shock to him.

"Ok," Dean watched as a group of girl grab Isabella. They glared at Dean as they pulled a sobbing Isabella away.

"What the," Tracy voice came behind Dean. He was sure she had watched the whole scene play out. "She is nuts," Tracy laughed.

"No," Dean rubbed his face, "just really hurting."


	14. Chapter 14

Isabella felt a cold cloth on the back of her neck. "Just breathe," she heard a voice say.

"What did he say," another asked.

"You know Dean," Isabella looked up seeing Paige and Brie standing on either side.

"I can't believe," Isabella managed to choke out.

"We have all wanted to smack him," Paige joked.

"I have to get back," Isabella stood up, " there is a ton to do. Tracy not going to be any help."

"No," Brie pushed her back down, "you need a minute." Brie handed her a cup,"drink this." Isabella took the cup feeling the warmth from it speed across her hands. "It is tea. i thought Tracy was helping you," Brie asked.

"She was but," Isabella leaned forward holding her tea in both hands. She was embraced, mad and her head was starting to hurt. "She hadn't been here all day," Isabella told both girls the story of how her day went. Brie started rubbing her back, by the end Isabella was wiping tears from her eyes again.

"You have to say something to someone," Paige sat next to Isabella placing her hand on her shoulder. "If she is causing more trouble than she is worth."

"I just don't want to start shit," Isabella wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"You are not," Brie said, "what, she thinks she gets paid for partying."

"Either way, I am screwed for SummerSlam," the very thought brought tears Isabella's eyes.

"Why don't we see if we can find someone you can talk to," Paige stood holding her hand out to help Isabella up.

….

Brie and Paige helped Isabella find someone to talk to. Knowing she was in good hands and having to get to NXT they left. "Poor thing," Brie shook her head.

"You know it can get to us all," Paige said, "she will be ok, she's a good girl."

"Hey," both women turned to see Seth snaking behind them. "Is uh." Brie and Paige looked at one another. "I heard, someone said Isabella had a fight with Dean."

"I don't know what happened," Paige spoke up, "but she was upset. Just over tired I think. Maybe go check on her." Brie shot Paige a look. Seth stood in thought, maybe Paife was right. Isabella said she wanted a friendship. "She was going to carting," Paige pointed out.

"Thanks," Seth nodded heading in the direction Paige had offered.

"Why would you do that," Brie sounded somewhat horrified.

"What," Paige pulled her head back. "What will happen if they are in the same room? Lots of people date and break up. Look at your sister and Dolph, Foxy and Wade. The sky won't fall in."

"I know," Brie raised her eyebrow, "it just seems different with them. Like."

"I think they still have feelings," Paige said.

"Well I mean don't you always kinda," Brie laughed,

"Not like that," Paige answered, " Seth loved, loves her. He is a different person around her. She really does something to him."

"Wonder why they broke up," Brie asked. She had seen how Seth was with Isabella. He was the happiest she had seen. Why they ended it had been a mystery to most.

"I don't know," Paige would never ask. "Maybe we need another girls night." A smile came to Paige's face.

…

Seth saw Isabella sitting alone at a table, a plate in front if her and her phone next to her. He was second guessing himself, maybe this wasn't a good idea. Isabella looked up seeing him. She only looked back down at her phone. Seth made himself move, he stood at the table. "Hey, eating by yourself."

"Yeah, I don't play well with others today," Isabella answered. Seth didn't know how to respond.

"Shouldn't you be going to NXT?"

"I am, I just," his tongue was thick. "I guess I just wanted to see if you were ok." Isabella looked up at him. She didn't say anything for a minute.

"I just needed a break," she answered. She looked down reading his shirt, a half smile came to her face. "Never shut up." Seth looked down.

"Yeah," he laughed. Isabella only shook her head. If the world would have seen the crying mess he was the night he broke John Cena's nose.

"Wear a blazer with it," Isabella filled her folk. She took a bite and chewed, "it will looked better than just a t shirt. It will be more finished."

"You sure you are ok, I heard," Seth asked again.

"I will be," Isabella shrugged. "You must be late," Isabella pointed with her folk. Zahra was walking into carting, clearly looking for Seth. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Isabella.

"Seth, we have to go," she called.

"Have fun," Isabella said not helping the smile that came to her face.

"You are not coming." Seth asked.

"No," Isabella put her fork down pushing her plate away. "I am taking a shower and bed."

"Seth," Zahra called.

"Hope you feel better," Seth wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say. "I better go grab that blazer."

Zahra stood waiting for Seth, "I have to grab my blazer," Seth announced. Zahra only glared at Isabella.

"Where you getting fashion tips," Zahra asked.

"I," Seth stopped taking Zahra by the shoulders, "we work together, I may ran into to her. It means nothing."

"You sure have been running into her a lot," Zahra moved his hands off her shoulders.

"We don't have time for this," Seth narrow his eyes.

"Yeah," Zahra huffed, "you gotta get your blazer."

…

As Seth and Zahra took their seats, cameras were all around. It was never said but it was more than implied, he Zahra were not to be filmed together. He put his game face on as the cameras stopped in front of him and Zahra. She sat clapping looking the other way. Once the camera had moved on, Zahra leaned into Seth, "that will burn the billion dollar princess ass." Seth only gave her a smile. He wished he didn't feel so uneasy in public with her. Like something was going to happen or someone was going to say something.

As the last match finished and the crowd stood applauding. Seth couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. How far he, they had come, from a warehouse to this. He wiped his eyes, getting himself together. "You ready," Zahra asked.

"Yeah," Seth nodded.

"I am tired and we have to fight this crowd," Zahra seemed to be looking for a way out.

"Maybe we could just wait till the crowd dies down, we could go say hi," Seth suggested.

"We didn't eat," Zahra said, "you had to get your blazer, remember."

"Ok, let's go," Seth gave in.

…

A crowd had gathered outside the hotel, "we are not going to get anywhere," Zahra whined.

"Just go the room, I will figure it out," Seth tried to make his voice sound pleasant.

"I don't want room service," Zahra barked.

"I said I got it," Seth walked away before she could say anything else.

Seth made his way to the lobby, looking outside, seeing across the street the crowd. They had no car and there was no way walking anywhere was even an option. "How was take over," Seth saw Isabella taking in the sight.

"Really good," Seth answered.

"Trying to figure out how to get out of here," Isabella asked.

"Yeah, Zahra wanted to eat," Seth put his hand to his head. He looked around, all he needed was Zahra to walk up now. "Maybe the back?"

"Nope," Isabella crossed her arms.

"Well, she'll have to eat a pizza," Seth shook his head.

"Give me five minutes," Isabella started for the front door, 'just stay close where you can see me." Isabella walked out to the sidewalk. She began talking to two police officers watching the crowd. Seth watched, after a few minutes Isabella looked in waving Seth out. Seth walked out the door to be greeted by people yelling for him.

"They will give you a ride," Isabella smiled.

"How," Seth gave her a puzzled look.

"Have a nice dinner," Isabella walked back into the hotel.

"We have a car," the officer pointed to a police car sitting ten feet away.

"I just need to get my girlfriend," Seth held his phone up.

…

Once in her room Isabella downed the aspirin she had gone to the lobby for. She hoped it would kill her head ache. Tomorrow was going to be another long day. She had received word that Tracy's time in the WWE was over. Not she had been any help. Isabella also knew at some point she would have to face Dean. She wondered how bad he was, and figured it was best to wait till after Sunday to deal with it.

Isabella thought of calling home, but was honestly too tired. Times like this she missed Darrell more than any. He could make her laugh even when she didn't want to. He would be honest with her. Tell her what she needed to hear, not always what she wanted to hear. She smiled at the thought of him, trying to remember what his voice sounded like. She turned her head thinking she had a knock on the door. Hearing it again she made her way to the door. Looking out the peep hole, Roman and Dean stood, "she is probably sleeping," Dean whispered.

"Knock again," Roman pointed to the door. Dean raised his hand to knock. Before it hit the door Isabella opened it. "Dean would like to say sorry," Roman flashed a smile, he gently picked Dean up by his shirt shoving him in the room.

"Oh," was all Isabella managed to get out.

"Dean," Roman voice was low.

"Sorry," Dean won't look at Isabella.

"I am sorry," Isabella said, and she was. Dean had become one of her closest friends. She couldn't believe she treated him at way. "You don't have to answer to me," Isabella started, "I was just tired and it's been weeks. They forgot Takers case," Isabella has started rumbling and crying. "I don't even know if it is here," she cried. "And I shouldn't have hit you. I am so sorry." Roman looked at Dean , he had not expected or was ready for this.

"Hey," Dean stepped forward, gently taking Isabella in his arms, "it's ok," he pulled her close, placing a kiss on her head. Roman stood silent not sure what to do. His talk with Dean before came back to him. They were truly safe with each other. He had never seen Isabella break down like this, nor Dean be able to be so understanding. Maybe knowing that was why Roman insisted Dean go talk to her.

"I am going to go," Roman motioned to the door. Dean gave a head nod.

After a few minutes Isabella seemed to calm down, "better," Dean asked. Isabella nodded.

"I didn't leave a mark," she looked on the side of his face.

"No," Dean smiled.

"I am sorry," Isabella said again.

"I shouldn't have said that." Dean sounded embarrassed.

"Hell," Isabella have a chuckle, "might be some truth in it."

"It will get better after Sunday," Dean push Isabella hair back from her face.

"I don't know, I have till November. It seems a lifetime away," Isabella let a long breathe out. "I am sure I will be having a sit down with Stephanie over my actions today," Isabella groaned. "Here I am crying about a few months, and you all do this year round."

"I told them it was me," Dean spoke up," I told them I made an inappropriate comment."

"Dean," Isabella shook her head.

"I did," Dean pulled his legs on the bed. "It is done."

"Thank you," Isabella whispered.

"Listen, you need sleep," Dean got up from the bed. "Tomorrow is long." Isabella didn't want him to leave. For some reason right now it was to hard to be a lone. Maybe she just needed the distraction. She knew if she was left alone her mind would start again.

"Dean," she called. "Will you."

"Just till you fall asleep," he answered ,"and you need to go to sleep." Isabella moved under the covers and Dean got comfortable on top of them.

"Why did you come," Isabella asked, as she fluffed her pillow.

"Roman dragged me," Dean huffed, "plus." He stopped for a moment looking down at her. Her eyes already closing. " you shouldn't go to bed mad at someone."

"Thank you," Isabella managed to get out. "Tell me the first time you saw wrestling." Dean wiggled moving a pillow.

"I lived in," Dean started.


	15. Chapter 15

**Parts written in _italics_ are flash backs and song lyrics**

Seth stood in the bathroom full of steam. Zahra seemed happy they had been able to go out for dinner. It made him laugh, if she knew Isabella was any part of it. But Isabella could always do that. He called it politically distracting.

 _Seth sat on the bench waiting for Isabella. They had spent the day out. And as usually Seth had been noticed more than once. He loved the fact he had fans, and knew where they were coming from when they wanted a picture or autograph. He was happy to do it, but sometimes it would be nice to be normal, not seen. Isabella never complained, half the time she would take the pictures. He hated when he would read something hateful some so called fan would write about her._

 _He smiled as she walked toward him sitting next to him. "Thank you for waiting," she laid her head on his shoulder._

 _"You find your candles," he asked smiled down at her. She shook her head. "You want to figure out dinner?" She sat up looking him in the eye. Fixing his hair under his hat._ _"I say we just get ice cream," she give him a quick kiss. "I can't eat another meal. I feel like all we have done is eat and eat," she laughed._

 _"We did some other things too," Seth leaned in whispering in her ear. She squirmed at his breath on her ear._

 _"You're Seth Rollins," a girl stood in front of them. Seth closed his eyes, ready to put in a smile._

 _"See," Isabella pulled Seth hat down a little more, slightly hiding his eyes and what was left of his blonde hair. "I tell you all the time you look just like him." Isabella pointed to him, looking at the girl smiling. "He doesn't watch wrestling. He gets it all the time." The girl stood somewhat confused. Isabella hoping the girl didn't recognize her as his girlfriend. "He could be his double," Isabella went on, not letting the girl take her attention off of her. "Lucky me right."_

 _"I am sorry," the girl seemed to try and get a better look at Seth. Isabella pulled at Seth to stand, she took his hand turning him away from the girl._

 _"Have a good night," Isabella smiled and started off._

 _Once a few feet away Seth looked back ,"think she bought it?"_

 _"Maybe," Isabella giggled, " I just know you are tired, I wasn't rude," Isabella asked._

 _"No," Seth was quick to answer shaking his head._

 _"If you would just cut out or let me color that damn blonde," Isabella moved Seth hat again so she could see his eyes better._

 _"So it's ice cream for dinner," Seth laughed._

 _"Yes, and I am getting mint chocolate chip," Isabella answered._

 _"So gross," Seth teased._

"Babe," Seth shook his head.

"Yeah,"he answered pulling the bathroom door open.

"You ok," Zahra asked, "you have been in here for awhile."

"Fine," Seth shook his head.

"I am sorry," Zahra wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I was stressed about NXT, and my shoulder still bothers me. I don't want us fighting. This will be last week we have. I will be back in Florida," Seth felt bad. She was right, they were going to start demanding more from her at NXT.

"Me too," Seth pulled her close, "we will go away for a few days after this. A beach somewhere."

Zahra smiled, "I would love that," she said. "Just you and me, no work," her hand moved around his hips. She reached up giving him a kiss. Seth closed his eyes and kissed her back. He had to back to just them. Work harder on their relationship. "Coming to bed," Zahra broke away from him. Seth nodded.

"Just give me a minute," Seth smiled down at her. Zahra smiled walking out. He heard her moving things around.

" _You know you can't give me what I need._

 _And even though you mean so much to to me."_

Seth hung his head, "Zahra put on Parkway or Mayday," Seth yelled out. "Anything but that,"he muttered.

…..

"Oh my god," Isabella clapped as she watched the monitor, "I did it." The finale match to Summerslam had ended. Everyone was starting the teardown process.

"Isabella," she turned seeing Hunter waving to her. She had been busy enough to avoid him. Figuring there was no escape she started in his direction. Dean had said he covered for her, but she was sure she would still get talked to. He stood at the curtain holding them open for her. "Someone would like to meet you." Isabella stepped in, the area was full of monitor broads, and people. Hunter walker her over the a corner, " Vince," Hunter held one hand on Isabella's back almost pushing her forward, "this is Isabella."

"Isabella," Vince smiled shaking her hand. Isabella noticed Stephanie next him. She almost looked like a proud parent. "I wanted to personally thank you for all you did for tonight." Isabella smiled, it was like meeting the great and wonderful Oz.

"You are welcome sir," Isabella finally remembered how to talk.

"And I want you to know that we have taken care of the man wardrobe, I myself handled it," Vince stood tall.

"Thank you," was all that seemed to come out of Isabella mouth.

"And to show you we recognize how hard you have been working, we want you to take a few days off." Stephanie held her hands together.

"Really," Isabella's mouth fall open.

"Please you have more than earned them," Stephanie smiled, she stepped forward hugging her.

"Thank you, so much," Isabella was already dreaming of her own bed. "I have stuff written down for who ever is coming and I have my cell."

"No," Hunter hell his hand up, "just forward it to me, you take the time off of work."

"Wish we had three more of you," Vince voice boomed. "Again thank you." Isabella shook his hand. "And shut your phone off."

….

Isabella all but skipped back to her room. She had already started making arrangements to go home. Some of the talent had started to the next city. A few stayed behind, Isabella spotted a few in the hotel restaurant. "Isabella," Paige sang, running up to her, "where are you going."

"I am going to pack to go home for a few days, my reward," Isabella smiled.

"Good for you," Paige laughed, "came have a drink before you go," before Isabella could say anything Paige had her by the hand leading her toward the restaurant.

Alicia and Rosa were at the bar waiting for Paige. Everyone said there hello, "I can have one drink," Isabella announced.

"Than make it count," Alicia called out, "shouts," she pointed to the bartender, "three, prergo here can't drink," Isabella hadn't noticed how much Rosa started showing.

"When is the baby due," Isabella asked.

"February," Rosa smiled,

"You look great," Isabella smiled February, that have close to her due date. If she was still pregnant. She couldn't help but stare at Rosa's bump. Would she be showing? Able to travel, would they have found out what they were having? A small glass landed in front of Isabella.

"To Summerslam, women's wrestling, and days off," Paige held her glass up. Isabella slammed it down.

"I really have to run," Isabella wiped her mouth.

"One more," Paige held her arm. Isabella only smiled in agreement. Taken another shot, Isabella said her goodbyes. Something about seeing Rosa pregnant. She wanted to ask a thousand questions, and she wanted to cry. She knew she just needed to leave.

…

The shots seem to have gone straight to Isabella's head. She hadn't eaten much for anything throughout the day, and it had been awhile since she drank. Stopping in the lobby bathroom, she leaned against the sink. Rubbing her forehead and looking for her room key card, the door opened. "It was crazy," Isabella groaned, it was Zahra's voice.

"God she is like a rash I can't get rid of." Isabella thought. Zahra stopped Liv Morgan right next to her.

"I can't believe the cops had to give you a ride," Morgan looked Isabella up and down. It amazed Isabella how many people knew her. Half she had never met.

"Right," Zahra plopped her bag right next to Isabella. "Seth booked this great three day vacation on the beach. I can't wait! We so need it." Zahra looked in the mirror fixing her lip gloss. "And did you see that outfit tonight? He was nervous about it," she acted as if her and Liv were the only two there. "He looked hot!"

"He looked like a fucking power ranger," Isabella blurted out. Both girls stopped, "but you knew he was going to wear because your Seth Rollins girlfriend, and you knew before everyone because your Seth Rollins girlfriend." Isabella stood straight up taking a step toward Zahra. "Because that is what and who you are, right." Isabella words seemed to hung there. She noticed Liv was getting nervous. "I know all about girls like you," Isabella licked her lips, "he is like a project, a trophy. And he should be," Isabella laughed at the two stunned woman. "Cause you put so much work into him. You had to find out what he likes, music, hobbies. But you have to act like you're not interested. But really he is your everything right now." Isabella almost couldn't believe herself, but there was something liberating about this. "You can't let anyone know that you studied and changed yourself for him. So you just throw attitude, because you are scared. What if someone finds outs? And worst of all what if Seth finds out?" Zahra had not said a word. Isabella couldn't believe this was coming out of her. Maybe it was the shots, maybe the lack of sleep. It really wasn't about Seth. It was about Zahra and what she was. Isabella had delt with woman like her whole life. They used their looks, looked down on people. And made people feel less than. Name droppers, Darrell and her use yo joke and call them star fuckers. No it really wasn't about Seth, Isabella just didn't like the person Zahra was. "You went out of your way to break a couple up. And you have no shame in it."

"You don't know what you are talking about," it didn't come out as strong as Zahra would have hoped.

"Yeah I do," Isabella nodded her head pouting out her bottom lip. "And by the look on your face and the fact I shut you up, you know it too."

"Well, whatever," Zahra folded her arms, "he is with me. He didn't need your crazy. And you think what, coming here to work. Playing the poor ex girlfriend." Isabella chuckled, at her comments.

"Bitch you got my sloppy seconds, " Isabella grabbed her bags and pushed past the two woman. She wanted to look back to see their faces, she was sure their mouths were hanging open.

 _Song lyrics_

 _"if it means a lot to you"_

 _A day to remember_

 _ **This is one of thoses chapters I picked at. I hope I got Isabella's point across.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Zahra re read the packet of papers again. Maybe there was something in there, something she missed the first five times she read it. This felt so unreal, and at the same time so finial. "Hon, we don't have to go," Seth said quietly.

"No," Zahra put the packet down, "I don't believe this. Those pictures were something I put up two years ago."

"I know but," Seth didn't want to make her feel any worse. She had been told via fed ex, that her contact with the WWE was being terminated. Pictures from years ago had been brought public, along with comments on a Twitter account. All included images and comments that were viewed as racist. WWE saw them as inappropriate and offensive. Seth had a feeling this was a long time coming, they just needed something solid. After his and her picture scandal, Seth was only made to apologize publicly. Firing Zahra than would have been hypocritical. It seemed Zahra knew that, and used it.

"People hate me, I can't do anything," Zahra wiped her eyes again. "Those pictures were from two years ago. How can they think I am a racist. I am friend with JoJo and Sasha. That Twitter wasn't me."

"Maybe we just stay off the internet." Seth suggested. Zahra always had her nose in her phone. She would laugh and shove it in Seth's face so he could read so comment someone made about them. She would taunt people with pictures, making sure there was some hint in it to let them know, that yes they were in fact together.

"It is not fair, everything I worked for is gone. It is not like there is another place to go." Zahra shook her head.

"Look," Seth reached for her, "let's just go away for theses three days. Forget about everything. It will all be waiting when we get back. Maybe think of," Seth looked up, "I don't know a public statement." Zahra sat quite.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Best thing to do is just show them." She turned facing him, "it just seems the world is against us. But I know you love me. And we have been through alot." She looked at him. "Thank you for standing by me." Seth hugged her.

"I got your back, dump in the road. I know there are great things coming for you. I know how hard you worked. You have lots of people who love you want to see you make." He meant that. Zahra's life had not been easy. She had been through a lot at a young age. Maybe that is why she came across like she did. Hard and mean, I will hurt you before you can hurt me. People just didn't see the person she was.

"I have done a lot of good things," Zahra said, "I rescue animals, gave school supplies to inner city kids. That photo shoot I had in Detroit, I brought all those kids ice cream," she seemed to stop trying to think of more to add to her list. "And the swastika was a symbol of luck before Hitler got it," she huffed. Seth didn't know if this was good or bad, she seemed to be turning this around. Making everyone else's fault. He wanted to tell her this was the problem, people don't think you are really sorry. Even he was beginning to wonder if she got it. He looked at her, almost a loss for words. It was like being on a roller coaster. One minute he felt bad for her, she was hurting. And the next she had him shaking his head.

"Well, let's finish packing. I have to get Kevin to my mom's," Zahra smiled, she stood, scrolling through her phone as she walked away.

…

"Hey welcome back," Isabella turned her head to see Dolph waving. She hadn't really spoken to him since their ran in backstage.

" Thank you, I was only gone a couple of days," Isabella laughed.

"Yes but so much can happen in a couple of days," a smile plastered across Dolph face.

"Let me see," Isabella put a finger to her cheek, "you became humble."

"I could grow on you," Dolph pointed.

"Don't like blondes," Isabella winked.

"Seth was half blonde," Dolph pointed out, "and speaking of Seth."

"He ok," Isabella asked.

"Yeah, but his girlfriend is going to be looking for a job," Dolph raised his eyebrows rocking back on his feet.

"Wait, what," Isabella wasn't registering what he said, " Zahra got."

"Fired," Dolph finished her sentence.

"Why," Isabella was shocked.

"Walk with me," Dolph, put his arm around Isabella. He filled her in as they walked through the backstage.

"Seth must be upset," Isabella placed her bag in the table she would working off tonight.

"He comes back tonight too," Dolph watched Isabella unpack. "I am sure he thinks he will talked to Hunter and smooth it all out. I know he is your ex but."

"But what," Isabella asked, "he is my ex it is ok."

"I mean," Dolph pulled himself on to the table, "he is good. An amazing wrestler, but he is a cocky little shit sometimes. He is champ but he acts like that is a pass. I get he is one of the top talents here. I just wonder were Seth Rollins ends and if there is any Colby Lopez left."

Isabella played with her measuring tape. She had wondered the same thing. She noticed more once they separated. For awhile she told herself, she was hurt over the break up. Looking for his flaws. But hearing it from someone else. "Look I am not trying to."

"No, I kinda see what you mean,"Isabella bit her lip. She just remembered a different side to him. He could be light hearted, he was always so sweet with her. He would always send her some random text or a gift he saw and knew she would love. "Those two seem to stir the pot pretty good." Dolph laughed.

"Don't think anything else major happened while you were away," Dolph jumped down.

"I thank you for the update," Isabella smiled, "or was it a warning. I am sure he will be on a warpath."

"We will see," Dolph gave a wave as he left the room.

…

Roman wrapped the tape around his wrist. He could feel his ears getting hot as he heard Seth enter the locker room. A few other guys were finishing up. Part of Roman didn't want to be alone with Seth.

Seth places his bag down, he glanced at Roman. "Quite while I was gone," Seth asked.

"A little shit got stirred," Roman torn the tape. Seth only gave Roman a slide glance. "Look," Roman stood, at that moment Seth felt very small. "I barely know Zahra."

"But you have an option," Seth jumped to her defense. He had already got looks and heard whispers.

"Yeah," Roman took a step closer, "I have members of my family who are black. My cousins kids are black."

"Well, swastikas were used during the holocaust," Seth could have smacked himself for saying that.

"Do you hear yourself," Roman yelled, "look I would hope you don't share her views."

"Dude," Seth tossed his hands up. "It was two years ago. And if you read."

"You don't put thing like that oh there or say things like that unless you want to get attention," Roman's voice bellowed. "Or you want to stir shit! Most decent people know what that stands for! And decent people don't say the things she did!"

"That wasn't her," Seth snapped back, "people make accounts using."

"It is never either of your faults," Roman yelled back, "it wasn't your fault when you got caught cheating! You had the balls to be mad at your ex for calling you out! And than you walk around here daring someone to do something!" Anger filled Roman's voice. Both knew it would be minutes before people and to see what was going on. "The things you do affect people," Roman tried to lower his voice. R Truth stood in the doorway, not saying anything. He was joined by Cody Rhodes. "I get it fuck them, screw what people think, we don't know everything." Seth jaw was tight and first clutched. "Maybe this is who you are?"

"What does that mean," Seth pulled his head back.

"You are not the same person I started with," Roman voice had a hint of hurt in it.

"No," Seth huffed," I am better, I grew, I am the fucking Champ! That is your problem. They passed you over, cause you weren't ready." Seth wasn't sure why he was saying this. He wasn't sure we're all the anger and hatefulness was coming from.

"Yeah," Roman gave a nod, "you are the champ alright." Roman pushed past Seth. He walked past Cody and R Truth who kept their heads down. Seth put his hands on his hips. He had to get out of there. He turned buzzing past both man.

"The champ," Cody shook his head, "my father is rolling." Seth closed his eyes to the comment.

"More the asshole," R Truth snickered.

….

Seth stood in the shower till he heard everyone leave. He didn't want to see anyone else tonight. No matter what he told himself he was embarrassed. He couldn't believe the things he said to Roman. He shut the water off and waited. Wrapping a towel around him he walked into the locker room. His bag sat on the bench, Seth grabbed his pants and shirt. "Damn," Seth held his pants up. They had been cut on the in seam, straight up leaving them open like a skirt. A groan left him, his suitcase was at the hotel. And he was sure a group of his co works would be waiting his arrival. Watching as he got to model his new full length skirt. Ready to face his humiliation, Seth pulled his shirt on and a clean pair of boxer briefs.

"Come with me," Seth jumped, he was sure everyone had left.

"Why are you still here," Seth watched Isabella roll off the door frame.

"Sewing machine issue," Isabella answered, "come on." She started off down the hall. Seth gathered his stuff and followed.

Isabella held her hand out, Seth slowly handed her his pant, skirt. He became very aware he was left in his shirt and underpants. "I have seen you naked," Isabella laughed, "there is a chair." She point to a folding chair. Seth pulled it closer to the table Isabella was working on. "Only take me a few minutes." She lined his plants up, Seth watched his her foot hit the paddle.

"How was home," Seth asked, he knew Isabella had been off the same time he was. He felt lonely and sad sitting there. Like the kid who didn't get invited to the birthday party.

"Good," Isabella lifted the pants, she was right it would only take a few minutes. But Seth didn't want to leave. "Here," she held his pants up, "will get you to your room."

"Thanks," Seth reached for them.

"I kinda gave them the scissors, " Isabella folded her arms, "and told them were to cut." Seth stood placing his feet in the legs.

"I guess I had it coming," Seth jumped into his jeans.

"Roman didn't deserve that," Isabella stood, she started hitting buttons on her sewing machine. "People have the right to their emotions." Seth gave nod, he watched her grab a case from under the table.

"I can carry that," Seth said, he could hear his voice crack. He cleared his throat, he told himself he was just tired.

"I get this is your life, " Isabella placed the sewing machine in the case. "But it will end one day. Everything does, just don't lose you. Don't forget what got you here. I have seen what happens when you do." She closed the case and snapped the launches.

It was a quite walk to their cars, Seth kept his head down most of time. "Thanks," Isabella opened her trunk.

"You going to the hotel," Seth asked.

"Hmm," Isabella slammed the trunk.

"I haven't eaten if you wanted to," something about being around her. Maybe it was familiar. Maybe because she was being nice when he didn't deserve it. Or she had always been able to separate him from his job.

"I kinda have some one waiting," Isabella answered.

"Oh," Seth shook his head.

"Tyler," Isabella played with her keys, "he asked me."

"Cool," Seth started looking for his own keys, "look, Zahra told me about the bathroom, the night of Summerslam."

"I had too many drinks, not that, that makes it ok," Isabella was almost surprised, she thought he would be more mad. "I am sorry, I have no right."

"We all have the right to your emotions," Seth smiled. "Thank you again."

"You are a good person," Isabella grabbed Seth's arm before he could walk away. "It shows in your eyes." She pointed to them, "you always reminded me of my brother. People didn't see him for who he really is." Her hand slipped down his arm, her thumb ran over the tattoo on his in wrist.

" _When did you get this," Isabella asked, holding Seth's hand up._

 _"While ago, I use to write a lot," Seth answered._

 _"You still write," Isabella looked up at him._

 _"No," Seth moved a hair out of her face, "don't have the time. When I was a teenager I didn't go out much. Stayed home listened to music, wrote and worked on my wrestling." Isabella smiled at him._

 _"You still have the stuff you wrote?" Isabella looked back at Seth's wrist let her finger trace over his tattoo._

 _"Somewhere," Seth laughed._

 _"You let me read it," Isabella looked back up at him._

 _"Ooh," Seth cringed._

"I don't want to make you late," Seth gently pulled his arm back.

"Right," Isabella answered wide eyed, being pulled out of her memory, "See ya." She smiled at Seth. "Hey," Isabella stopped, "do not tell anyone I helped you."

"I wouldn't dare," Seth laughed. He watched her get in her car a drive away. He realized she stayed to help him. Her sewing machine was fine. He wasn't sure if she felt bad being part of the prank pulled on him. Or she really did see the good in him, either way he was thankful.


	17. Chapter 17

The sounds of weights hitting the floor filled the air. Seth rubbed his hands, reached for the dumb bells. He stayed to himself, there were still a lot of whispers and looks.

"No crossfit," Cesaro asked. Seth smiled placing the dumbbells down.

"I didn't even look to see where there was a gym," Seth looked over at a group of guys. Kevin Owens, Tyler Breeze and Sami Zayn stood laughing. Seth remembered thoses days. Dean, Roman and him, everything was new. Everyday was an adventure. Sleeping three to a hotel room, cramming in a car all to save money. That feeling of the world was yours and nothing could stop you.

Seth still had the passion and love for wrestling. But he never dreamed how hard it really was. And what really come with making it to the top. It was not just a cliché, it was very lonely. "You ok," Cesaro asked.

"Yeah," Seth nodded, "I was finishing up."

"You want to grab something to eat," Cesaro smiled. He like everyone had heard about Zahra being released. He was sure it affected Seth. Being the root of the rumors and jokes could be hurtful.

"Yes," Seth smiled, "let me get my stuff. Meet you at the front."

…

Seth checked his phone, he stopped short of the front door looking for Cesaro. He squinted looking into the parking lot. "What is she going here," Seth questioned under his breath. He watched Isabella walk toward the entrance of the gym. "What are you doing here," Seth asked as she walked in.

"Oh hey," Isabella smiled and waved. "I was," she stopped looking past Seth. "I am picking up Tyler."

"Oh," Seth slightly turned his head to see what she was looking at. "Well, I was just leaving with Cesaro." Seth was sure Isabella would start seeing someone else. He just never thought he would have to see it. And he never thought it would be someone he knew.

"You guys going to arena," Isabella asked, still watching behind Seth. She smiled giving a wave. Seth was sure Tyler was walking toward them. Seth watched her face.

"No," Seth answered, he didn't want to turn to see Tyler.

"You weren't waiting long," Tyler stopped in front of Isabella.

"Oh, no," Isabella's full attention was on Tyler. "If it was ok, there is a coffee shop close."

"Sounds good," Tyler smiled and they both started for the door, "here," Tyler opened the door letting Isabella walk out just ahead of him. And they were gone, Isabella hadn't even given Seth a wave good bye. Cesaro's car pulled up in front . Seth walked out getting in the passenger side.

"Were to," Cesaro asked. Seth reached for his seat belt, "there is a coffee shop," Cesaro suggested.

"No," Seth almost yelled. Cesaro gave him a look, "sorry," Seth closed his eyes. "The hotel has a restaurant, maybe there?"

"Sure thing," Cesaro put the car in drive and started off.

..

"I'm, I an asshole," Seth blurted out. Cesaro had to hold his hand to his mouth, hoping his orange juice would not spray out. "I am asking so you can tell me." Seth moved his fork around.

"You are good at what you do," Cesaro cleared his throat. "I think you know it, you don't apologize for being good. If that makes you an assholes. So be it," Cesaro smiled, "this stuff with Zahra will blow over. Someone will do something worse."

"Yeah," Seth leaned back in his chair, "Isabella use to joke our lives were nothing but meals." Cesaro gave a chuckle.

"It is none of my business," Seth couldn't stop the groan that came from him. "It seems that Isabella is still on your mind...a lot."

"I thought it would pass," Seth leaned forward on his elbows. "Hell, Cena even made me believe it was some things with our souls remembering." Cesaro gave a look of confusion. "I told her all the time talk to someone here. She wouldn't hear of it than," Seth voice got loud, "that damn dress shop, in that," he shook his head, "back wood swap town. We break up, and she not only working for the WWE but she is traveling. Than her and Dean are like BBF's. Everyone loves her, she is so sweet. They just feel bad she has to work with me and see Zahra and I together." Seth shook his head grabbing the ice water in front of him.

"Well," Cesaro opened his mouth.

"I mean no one knows what our relationship was," Seth seemed to be on round two. "I know this business is hard on all relationships. Hell when was the last time you were home for Christmas? And that is why Zahra and I work." Seth held up his finger.

"But she doesn't work here now," Cesaro said.

"Yeah," Seth stopped seeming to have the wind knocked out of him. "I just." Seth stopped again.

"Look," Cesaro leaned in, "Isabella is a very nice girl. What goes on behind closed doors, well," Cesaro shrugged, "but here, at work she is nice. And she is likable, I can tell you if no one knew." Cesaro tilted his head, "she doesn't mention you two dated." Seth took a sharp inhale. And that is what hurt, she had put them behind her. She could just come to work, could just be friends. "I mean you had to know she would date after you." He had seen Isabella and Tyler together. He was sure it was nothing serious but there was an attraction.

"I know," Seth put his face in his hands, "woman," his voice was loud and deep, as he pulled his face up.

"You loved her," Cesaro said, "it hurts to know that is really over."

"I did really," Seth stopped there was something about the word did. He was supposed to say did. He was in a relationship with someone else. But it just didn't feel right. It was like his brain and mouth were off sync.

"So," Cesaro thought changing the subject would help. "We are up for two titles?"

"And a statue," Seth gave a smile.

"I hear they have Sting coming back." Cesaro said.

"Can you believe this is our life," Seth gave a huge smile. "It is living the dream."

…

"Is that Isabella and Tyler," Nikki moved her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose.

"I believe it is," John finished paying for he and Nikki's coffee. "Should we sit with them?"

"Yes," Nikki said low giving John an elbow. "They look like they are sitting close together. I heard they went out last night."

"Nikki," John groaned out.

"Oh, stop," she playfully hit his arm, "you guys talk too." They walked up watching Isabella and Tyler. "Hey there you two," Nikki voice seem to catch both by surprise.

"Oh," Isabella looked surprised, "hey there." She stood hugging Nikki, while John and Tyler shook hands.

"Mind if we sit," Nikki asked as she was already planted next to Isabella. John gave a lopsided smile, taking a seat next to Tyler.

"How are things," John asked Tyler, "not much different, right."

"Well," Tyler laughed, " I have to get use to seeing people like the both of you everyday." They all laughed.

"NXT," Nikki took a drink from her cup, "it is such a great opportunity. I think it makes it easier to come up."

"I loved the time I spent there. Learned so much," Tyler said wide eyed, "I mean I am still learning and this is a bigger scale. But there you can get your feet wet." Isabella sat quite holding her coffee, just listening.

"Forgave us," John noticed she had not gotten out more than a hello.

"Oh," Isabella laughed and waved her hand. "It is fine."

"Sorry," Tyler looked over to her, she smiled.

"Stop it is fine, I have gotten use to it," Isabella placed both hands around her cup. "I mean," realizing that may have come across wrong. "It seems to be an exciting time here."

"Have you been working on the clothing line," Nikki asked taking John's hint.

"A little, now there is someone handling man's." Isabella answered.

"You are really not going to travel after the new year," Nikki bottom lip turned down.

"No, I will be out for certain things, but most of it can be done from home," Isabella brought her cup to her mouth. Part of her could not wait, and the other wanted to stay. Traveling could be addicting. It was in many ways an escape from reality. Different town every night, being with the important people. The rush of the job. She knew it from when her brother toured. It don't give you time to think too often. "Europe will be my last run." It fall quiet for a minute.

"We better go babe," John said to Nikki.

"Good to see you," Tyler waved as both got up. They watched them walk away. "I still can't believe I do things like have coffee with John Cena." Isabella smiled.

"Don't lose that," she said.

"Lose what," Tyler asked.

"That feeling, the feeling you have right now. The one you get right before you have a match. Don't stop being a fan, don't forget why you wanted to do this." Years before Darrell had told Isabella almost the same thing. He told her the day playing guitar became his job it was over. The day he couldn't sing an autograph or take a picture, he would go home. The day he heard the same song twice. He would bow out. It had stuck with her, and while in wrestling there would come a day their body would not allow them to continue. It all stilled applied.

"Someone say that to you," Tyler asked, he hesitated before wiping a piece of hair from her face.

"Someone did," Isabella nodded, "someone very special."

….

"Ok," Isabella clapped her hands together looking around, "you girls are set." Nikki, Paige and Brie sat in folding chairs watching the screen.

"You leaving," Brie asked glancing over her shoulder.

"Yes," Isabella answered happily.

"We got a car," Paige looked back at Isabella, "but we have to watch John," Paige mocked Nikki.

"It's the last match," Nikki playfully shoved Paige. "I hate these six man matches. It takes longer for them to get to the ring, than the match." Isabella paused watch the screen with them.

"Oh my," Brie let out pointing to the screen. As Seth Rollins music hit and he started down the ramp, a young man in a oversize coat jumped next to him. Seth only glanced and kept walking. John's face filled the screen, he began point and nagging the person next to him. "That guy just walked to the ring with Seth."

"Did they get him," Paige half stood looking at the screen closer.

"Where did Isabella go," Nikki asked looking around.

…

Isabella heard no one or anything around her. All she could see was the curtain. She had to get to it, had to get out there, had to see. Her heart raced and her breathing was so heavy her chest started to hurt. "Hey now," big hands stopped her. She fought against them. "Isabella," they sounded far away. It didn't matter she had to get past them. "Help me," Isabella pushed harder, "I don't know." The curtain was right there, she had to get there. She couldn't take her eyes off it. "Isabella," the voice was loud and deep. The curtain started to part.

"Isabella, look at me," there were hands on the side of her face. They didn't feel human. "Look at me," this voice was different. "We have to get her out of here."

"We can't," the other voice was there again.

"Yeah we," a third voice.

"Seth," Isabella blinked.

"Yes," his face came into focus, she reached feeling his gloved hands on the side of her face.

"Seth," Isabella voice was weak.

"I am ok," he told her, "guys please."

"Roman go get the car, " Dean started looking around, "we got to move."

"I will get my bag," Seth let go of Isabella.

"Seth," she grabbed for him.

"Go with Dean," he tried to guide her to him.

"No," she yelled, causing a few crew members to turn their heads, "he is still here. He."

"Ok,ok," Seth took her hand.

"I will get your bag," Dean said, "Isabella can you come with me?" Isabella shook her head. "They will be looking for you." Dean looked at Seth.

"I know," Seth turned back to Isabella, "you have to go with Dean. I will be right there. Isabella please." She only stood shaking and sobbing, "come on," Seth gave Dean her hand, "I will be quick." Dean quickly grabbed Isabella and started out of the building.

…

"He is coming," Dean leaned over the back seat. Isabella kept looking out the car window, rocking back and forth. Her voice was flat and her eyes blink.

"This is bad," Roman said, "if we get caught. I don't even know what is going on. I think we should have medical look at her. She just about crawled through my arm."

"Roman," Dean snapped his fingers," shut up." The back door flew open and Seth slide in, he still wore his ring pants. "Go," he waved.

"He is still here," Isabella started.

"No, no," Seth turned her face to his, "he is gone. We are leaving, I am fine." She gripped the collar of his shirt.

"Really I think we should have her checked out," Roman slowing rode through the gates. "Damn," he looked over at Dean. A crowd of people waited in the other side.

"We just make it fast," Dean said.

"We have Seth Rollins in the back seat, that will be all over everything before we get to the highway," Roman said through his clenched jaw.

"Lay down," Dean told Seth, "the window are tinted. They won't see you," Seth nodded, "Isabella just lay down." Dean smiled at her hoping she heard him. Seth gently laid her down with him.

"Just breathe," Seth whispered as he felt the car stop. He wrapped his arm around Isabella feeling her still shaking.

"Thank you, sure, you're welcome," Dean and Roman said, "sorry we have to go." Dean finally said. Waiting till they were clear of the parking lot, "your good." Dean called to the back seat. Seth sat Isabella up.

"You guys have any water," Seth asked. Dean handed him a bottle. "Drink this." Isabella took it hands still shaking.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. It was like she had woken up.

"Your ok," Seth fought his own tears. "It is fine."

"She had a panic attack," Dean leaned toward Roman. Roman kept his eyes in the road. He had heard of them. On a flight home once, the young girl behind him, started crying and throwing up. Not wanting to be rude Roman kept his eyes forward. As the flight attendant passed, she looked at Roman, "panic attack, poor thing." But this was different, Isabella wasn't herself. She had a blink look in her eyes, her voice didn't even sound like her. It was a flat dead tone. Roman re gripped the steering wheel.

"What brought that on," his throat was so dry it almost hurt to talk.

"Guys," Seth's voice came from the back. Dean turned slightly and Roman looked in the rear view mirror, "don't talk about her like she is not here."


	18. Chapter 18

Seth rolled his bags through the hotel hallway. "I know, it was just crazy." He looked at each door number as he past. "I mean we are still friends, it freaked them out. I know we should have called." Seth was trying to explain why he, Dean and Roman had took off right after Raw. And now we're in some hotel, thankful no one noticed Isabella with them. "Look all I can say is I am sorry it freaked me out. He was right next to me, he walked all the way to the ring. I will, no I will." Seth finally found the room stoving the key card in. Roman stood with phone in hand, Seth was sure he was having the same conversation. Isabella sat on the edge of the bed, Dean in front of her.

"I am sorry," Isabella wiped her nose again.

"It will be fine," Dean answered. Seth moved next to Isabella. Roman ended his phone call.

"I need to call home," Roman sounded tired. "She ok," he head titled to Isabella. Dean nodded in response, he stood walking over to Roman.

"I don't get what got her so upset, the guy never touched Seth," Roman didn't want to sound irritated. But to him it was some asshole kid who wanted to be on T.V.

"Gun shots sound like fire crackers," Isabella voice filled the room. Dean turned looking back at her. "I thought that is what it was," Isabella let out a small laugh. Seth looked at Dean with confusion. "Darrell was always playing with firecrackers, he loved fireworks. But then his guitar was giving all this feedback. He couldn't get the amp to stay in. He was always playing with it." Isabella squinted her eyes as if trying to see something. "He had his back turned to the crowd." Dean walked back kneeling in front of her. "I never saw him," Isabella continued, Seth's hand went to his mouth, he was realizing what Isabella was talking about. "I remember someone grabbed me and told me to get down he was still shooting." Roman leaned against the wall. The air in the room was heavy, and full of tension. Isabella only looked ahead, tears falling from her eyes. Maybe she was tired but her voice had almost no emotion as she spoke. Or maybe she hoped it would dull the horror of what she was saying. "I kept thinking I can hear the police it will be ok, the police are here. And then everyone was crying and yelling. I tried to get back to the stage, but I saw him on the floor. All theses people were around him, and there was blood everywhere," Isabella's voices hitched and she took a gasp of air. "I think I slipped in it, it was just everywhere. And it smells, that much blood smells. That and the gun power." No one could say anything. "His eyes didn't look right, people kept trying to pull me back. And he wouldn't answer, I kept telling the paramedic to help him." Isabella looked down at her hands. "They said he never knew, I think he knew, if only for a minute." Seth couldn't move he wanted to but his body wouldn't let him. "That whole tour we were behind with money. So I added four more days. That club paid more, there was another one in the next town. But we needed the money, so I booked it. I booked it, it held more people," Isabella pointed to herself. Dean grabbed her hands.

"Don't," Dean shook his head. "It wasn't your fault, don't do that." Isabella shook her head. Seth got up slowly.

"You have any pain killers left," he asked Roman who stood still.

"Yeah," Roman answered, "who, what is she talking about?"

"Give her one, just so she sleeps," Seth looked back at her, he didn't answer Roman's question. He moved into the bathroom. Once the door closes, Seth fall in front of the toilet, his whole body wrecked. She never told him, no one did. Why didn't anyone tell him? Not only was Isabella there the night her best friend Darrell was murdered, she blamed herself. He pulled himself from the floor. He rinsed his mouth and splashed water on his face.

"She laying down," Seth asked Dean who was leaning his head against the wall.

"Yeah, Roman gave her something," Dean answered seeming unable to pull himself up. "Roman is calling his family," it was clear even Dean was shaken by Isabella's story. Seth laid a hand on his shoulder, "go lay down." Dean only pulled away heading to the beds. Seth opened the door and walked into the hallway. Roman was at the end phone in hand. Seth made it to the lobby and out the door. Every step his anger grew, and he wasn't sure why. He wasn't sure who is was mad at. He took his cell phone from his pant pocket, for whatever reason he has never deleted Isabella or her brothers phone number. He hit send.

"What's wrong," a female voice answered.

"Why do you always answer for him," Seth questioned.

"What's wrong," Bella's voice got louder.

"Why didn't you tell me," Seth didn't realize it but he was crying. "How could you not tell me something this big? She watched him die! Christ, someone should have told me!"

"What happened," Bella asked.

"She freaked the fuck out," Seth sobbed.

"Why," Bella asked again," what happened?"

"Some guy," Seth tried to calm himself down to get everything out. He told Bella everything. "She never told me."

"Sugar," Bella's voice was soft, "she never told anyone."

"You had to know she was there," Seth began to realize how loud he was.

"Yes," Bella answered, "she was working for the band Darrell and his brother Vinnie had started. Phil was pretty strung out at that point." There was hesitation in her voice, "Darrell thought if she was working, out on the road, away from her brother it would be a good thing. The night it happened, people just started calling. No one knew anything, we didn't even know if Isabella was ok. It was bad," Bella stopped. "I picked her up from the airport, then there was the funeral. Phil wasn't even on speaking terms with Vinnie and Darrell when this happened. Vinnie wouldn't let Phil at the funeral. The media was involved, people said terrible things." Bell stopped again, "she came home from the funeral slept for three days, woke up and moved to the city." Seth didn't know what to say.

"I just wish I knew," Seth said.

"Would it have mattered," Bella questioned.

"I would have known, maybe," he stopped himself.

"You knowing wouldn't have changed anything. Once when Phil was on stage, after Darrell's death. Some kid jumped on stage and grabbed Phil from behind. Isabella freaked, we ended up taking her to the ER. They said it was a panic attack."

"I guess I wish she trusted me enough to tell me," Seth shook his head.

"Seth," Bella sighed, "Isabella doesn't trust herself with this. Really it is not about you, or your relationship. This happened before you, it part of who she is. I don't know how you live with what she saw that night. I don't know how any of them do." Bella let out a long breath, "I think Isabella tried with you. She wants to love and trust, but it smacks her in the face." Seth didn't say anything. "Is she ok," Bella finally asked.

"I gave her something to help her sleep," Seth looked around he realized he didn't even know what hotel they were at.

"Good, she may have some nightmares, and a pretty wicked headache tomorrow," Bella advices.

"Sorry I called so late, I didn't mean to scare you," Seth started back to the lobby of the hotel.

"Are you ok," Bella asked, "they get the guy?"

"I am fine, he never touched me," Seth stopped before the door, "people are crazy."

"Don't I know it," Bella laughed.

…..

Seth found Roman sitting by the pool. "We should get some sleep. I am sure we will have people looking for us tomorrow." Seth said, "thanks for helping me."

"I helped Isabella," Roman's voice was low. Seth rubbed his face with his hands. He really couldn't feel any lower.

"I am an ass, I said asshole things," Seth through his hands up. "Sorry." Roman looked up at Seth. He did feel bad for him. Roman knew Seth stilled cared a lot for Isabella. Being champ came with a lot. And Seth wasn't the most grounded guy.

"It has been a long night," Roman stood up.

"I really didn't know," Seth said.

"I am not going to lie I wish I never heard that," Roman shook his head.

"She won't let anyone help her," Seth shrugged, "I wish."

"She doesn't want you to fix her," Roman remembered what Dean told him. "Isabella just wants to be normal, she doesn't want pity. And she doesn't want to be fixed,and she doesn't want help." Seth looked out over the pool. "Dude, there is no fixing that. What she saw, what she feels about it. I can't blame her for not talking about it. Listening to it was hard, living through it." Roman shrugged, "she a nice girl, it is a shame she has been through so much."

"Kinda wonder what she be like if she hadn't," Seth questioned.

"Well," Roman laid his hand on Seth's shoulder, "she wouldn't be Isabella."

..

Isabella pulled herself up off the bed. She drugged herself to the bathroom. The room was empty beside suitcases. She still felt tired, her legs and arms were heavy. Quickly washing her face she made her way back to the bed, looking for her phone. Two voice messages, "hey Isabella saw your car still here. Are you ok, you kinda run out. Call me k, it's Nikki."

"Checking on ya," Isabella pushed hair out of her face, "love ya."

"Love you too, Bells," Isabella said hitting delete. Isabella hoped with any luck Dean, Roman and Seth had just want on. She looked around the room, hoping to find a note. The door click open, and Seth walked in. He had a small black bag around his wrist and a coffee in his hand. "Where are Roman and Dean," Isabella asked, she wanted to break the ice. Not have the awkward silence, not knowing what to say. Hoping not to say the wrong thing.

"Dean was eating, and Roman is getting the car," Seth reached in the bag, "I got you an orange juice and some Tylenol." He handed them to Isabella, "Bella said you might have a headache." Isabella took them giving Seth a smile.

"I know I keep saying sorry," Isabella opened the bottle.

"You don't have to," Seth couldn't help the feeling things were so different now. He couldn't look at her the same way. Maybe that why she never told anyone. "It was a little scary and I," he cleared his throat, "with what you went through."

"So we should probably load up, I need to make calls," Isabella began looking around finding her bags.

"I know you don't want to, like to talk about it," Seth just watched, "I just wish maybe you could have told me." He hoped she understood he just wanted to understand her better.

"Why," Isabella looked up, "it is horrible the worst thing that I or anyone could go through. No one wants to hear or talk about it. I saw the look on all your faces. Hell, Dean was even uncomfortable. No one can take or fill the," Isabella looked up the ceiling, "hole that left. Or the fear that comes after. The fear of knowing that nightmares are very real. There is no happy ending. It just happened and," she stopped afraid of crying again. Mad at herself for not being able to get ahold of herself. She knew he couldn't handle it. He would try and save her, make it better. They all did, thing was Isabella knew it was for their own comfort. Not really her's. "Let's just worry about today," Isabella smiled, "did you call Zahra, I am sure she is worried. Plus what if anyone saw the three of you together?"

"Work is taken care of," Seth followed Isabella's lead. No, he could fix this, nor anything she had been through. For the very reason he fall in love with her, and if he was honest was the reason he ended up pushing her away. She knew the real him, made him feel human. It didn't matter how much weight he lifted what he could do in crossfit, how many matches or belts he won. Isabella saw the real man. Seth wondered if he was ever man enough for her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope this came out ok. Kind of a filler chapter. Sorry it took forever to update. Between being just plain busy, this was not flowing the way I would have liked. I do thank everyone who has taken the time to read, comment, favor, and follow.**

The ride to the arena was quite. Isabella sat in the back with Seth, who kept himself busy with his phone. "No, I am good," Seth give Isabella a slide glance. "Yeah, I don't know what he was thinking." Isabella knew it was Zahra he was talking to. She wondered why he seemed to be hiding it. Roman drove barely saying a word. Isabella knew that look. He was scared, not knowing what to say. So he would say nothing. Dean looked ahead playing with the radio, occasionally looking back at Isabella. "Did you guys get the Text from Stephanie," Seth asked.

"Maybe," Roman muttered.  
"Yeah," Isabella reached for her phone. "She wants to meet us as soon as we get in." Her hand went to her head. She was sure no one was happy with last night. They would have to explain everything. "Should we work on our story now," Dean head fall back against the headrest.

"I will handle it," Isabella kept her eyes toward the window, "there no point in lying." She didn't want to see them punished for what she did. Seth looked to the front at his friends. Roman kept his eyes on the road, Dean turned around facing them.  
"I'll go with you," Dean grabbed Isabella's knee shaking it.

"Me too," Roman glanced in the rear view mirror. Seth looked between everyone, he nodded in agreement. Isabella reached for Dean's hand squeezing.

...

The four walked to where Stephanie had told them to meet. She stood waiting, Isabella was happy Dean, Roman and Seth were with her. Stephanie's face already showed her unhappiness. "Let's find somewhere private," Stephanie lead them away to her office for the evening. "What happened," Stephanie asked. The four looked between each other.  
"I got upset when I saw," Isabella closed her eyes, "the guy following Seth. And they," Isabella looked up at Stephanie who stood arms folded.

"It was best to just leave," Seth spoke up, "so we left." Stephanie narrowed her eyes.

"Upset," she repeated, "how upset? The four of you took off, no one knew where to. Not contacting anyone." Stephaine voice raised.  
"I had a panic attack," Isabella voices came over Stephanie's voice. "It scared everyone and they did what they thought was best. It was my fault." Isabella stopped tucking her lips in. Stephanie looked between all of them, arms still crossed. Dean rubbed his head looking up, Roman just stood quiet and Seth was getting jumpy. There was something else to this story. Something deep, it was not a case of partying or defiance. "I had a friend they were," Isabella draw in a big breath, "he was killed on stage. Seeing that person just out of nowhere." Stephanie's eyebrow raised.  
"Gentleman, you need to go get ready," Stephaine didn't take her eyes off Isabella. The three man without saying anything or protest left the room. "Sit," Stephanie point to the couch against the wall. Isabella dragged herself to it. "You know, and I am sure understand that for the most part the world knows what we do." Stephanie started, "but there are images we keep." Isabella nodded in understanding. She remembered Seth explain all of this. Who could been seen with who, and why it had to be that way. "And it was upsetting what happened with Seth." Stephanie stopped narrowing her eyes. "This is a warning."  
"It won't happen again," Isabella said.  
"With that said," Stephanie tilted her head, "we think of this company as family, and you are part of that. If you need to talk to anyone about anything."  
"Thank you, it won't happen again." Isabella smiled, she knew Stephanie meant that. She came off as hard but Isabella kindness and concern in her eyes. This was over and Isabella wouldn't let it happen again.

...

Hunter sat looking at the screens, Stephanie walked behind him wrapping her arms around him. "You find our A wallers," Hunter asked.  
"Yes, and had a talk with them," Stephanie had to laugh it was like their talks at home about their daughters. "Hunter what do you know about Isabella?"  
"What do you mean," Hunter turned facing her. "You hired her."  
"She just said something," Stephanie took a seat next to her husband. "I don't think last night was what we thought it was. She got really upset over that guy following Seth." Hunter ran his hand over his jaw.  
"Oh," he shook his head, "I forgot really," he said wide eyed. "She is Philip Anselmo's sister."  
"Who is that," Stephanie smiled.

"Pantera, Hunter answered, the many things they shared in life music was not one of them. "A band babe."  
"So what made you think of that," Stephanie questioned.  
"Ok, long and short," Hunter held his hand up, seeming to figure out how to explain this. "Philip, Isabella's brother was a band with a man named Darrell. About 2001 that band broke up." Stephanie pulled her skirt crossing her legs. "Darrell started another band called," Hunter looked down trying to remember, "Damageplan that was it. Anyway December 8 2004 they are playing a club in Columbus Ohio, this," Hunter held out both hands wide, "guy, who was a fan, got up on stage and shoot Darrell to death." Stephanie was no stranger to violence, but something about that story chilled her. Their violence was scripted, everyone went home at the end of the night. And almost instantly she began to understand.

"Lord people can be crazy," Stephanie finally spoke.

"I mean the guy was crazy, but it happened." Hunter pulled his headset down around his neck. "Him and John Lennon were killed the same day, same way. Sad story."  
"They caught him," Stephanie asked.  
"Cop ended up shooting him. It was a mess," Hunter hadn't really let himself think of why or what the guy's from last night's intentions were. Telling Darrell's story made him take pause. "Did Isabella bring that up?"  
"Very roundabout way," Stephanie nodded, "you know her all business."  
"Hey," Hunter leaned in close, "my wife is like that."

"I just wonder if it had been anyone other than Seth," Stephanie watched her husband roll his eyes.

….

"You don't think Stephanie will fire her," Seth bit at his thumb nail. Roman only shrugged. Dean sat pulling his bag between his feet. "We should've stayed," Seth didn't understand why his two friend didn't seem as concerned. "I mean once Stephanie hears anything."

"Isabella is not going to tell to her," Dean pulled tape out of his bag. Seth sat down.  
"Come on," Seth shout up again, "I thought you two were like best friends. And where is Tyler? Did he call to see where she was?"

"Seth," Dean rose to his feet, walking toward Seth. "Isabella is my friend, and I know she can handle this. As far as Tyler," Dean hatched an eyebrow, "hell if I know." Roman zipped his bag and walked out without saying word.  
"What's with him," Seth huffed. Roman hadn't said two words since last night.  
"He is overtired, he listen to Isabella tell the worst day of her life. I think it made him think." Dean looked back where Roman had walked out. "What if that guy had a gun, or a knife?" Seth raised his eyebrows. He hadn't really thought about it. To be honest he was more worried about Isabella. "And think right now Roman is not fan favorite. Some people take their wrestling very serious." None of this had crossed Seth's mind. "It is a lot to think about. Plus, you are an ass. And I still don't know what possessed you to do that to your hair. But," Dean looked down. He had seen the guy walking next to Seth and took everything to not run out there. Despite scripts, storylines, Seth was one of Dean's closest friends. "I would miss you." Seth swallowed hard.

"Oh, shit," Seth muttered hearing his phone. He ruffled through his bag finding it. Before he saw the screen he knew who it was. "Hey," he held the phone to his ear. "No I haven't, been busy." Dean went back to his bag. "Really wow, no that's great. Of course, yep this week when I get home. Ok, you too," Seth placed his phone next to him.

"All good at home," Dean asked.  
" Zahra will be wrestling at Dreamwave," Seth didn't sound as excited as he should. "She want to work on her curb stomp." Dean gave a laugh.  
"Well good for her," Dean shook his head. "You know," he thought before finishing his statement. "You were more upset about the thought of Isabella getting fired. Than when Zahra actually got fired." Seth went wide eyed. Dean was right. Zahra firing just felt like a long time coming. And there it was again, why did he care so much? "Just saying," Dean started whistling wrapping his wrist.


	20. Chapter 20

**I hope how ever you celebrated, your holidays were good. Sorry this took forever. Just haven't been bite by the writing bug lately. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think.**

"I will be home to tomorrow," Seth said into his phone. He felt like he had to call Zahra. Dean's words still played in his head. It broke his heart when she was fired. Didn't everyone see that? But he had been to busy defending her. He understood all the work she put into getting just a try out. It was taking away in a minute. Seth couldn't help but feeling guilty, he knew Zahra was punished for their photo scandal. The company waited, they couldn't fire Zahra and not fire him. It was made clear that while they couldn't tell him who to date, they didn't feel the public needed to know. Making Zahra his secret, and it hit him, he treated her that way. He had to stop, she was nothing to be embraced of.

"Good, I have a photo shoot, and then my first show at Dreamwave," Zahra answered.

"Ok," Seth said, "think we will have time for the gym?"

"Yeah," there was some doubt in her voice.

"You sound busy, I just thought we could go over stuff," Seth let out a breath, this felt so forced. To be honest he didn't know her schedule, and didn't ask most of the time.

"Do I need to pick you up," Zahra asked, "oh, the dog is getting dropped off." After Seth and Leighla broke up, they agreed to share their dog Kevin. Leighla brought him to Seth's when he was home. It wasn't the dog that bothered Zahra it was Leighla. Her and Seth had learned to be civil. Leighla had a long history with Seth and his family. Everyone loved her and of course felt bad for what had happened, and they blamed Zahra.

"I will have my mom get him," Seth shook his head. "You are busy. I have to pack for Europe. I would like to spend some time together."

"Yeah," Zahra perked up, "there is that one place. We keep saying we are going but haven't had time."

"Well make reservations," Seth smiled, "look I gotta run."

"Ok, see you tomorrow," he could hear the smile in her voice, "love you."

"Love," he almost always just said me too," you too." He ended the call, he just looked at his phone. He leaned against the wall. He felt so tired, it was a different tired. It was heavy and almost made it hard to breath.

"Man," Cesaro laughed, "you look rough."

"Dude," Seth rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"Come on," Cesaro patted Seth on the back. Seth pulled him off the wall and started walking to wherever Cesaro was going.

….

Seth stirred his coffee, he filled Cesaro in on what had really happened. Why all four of them had taken off.

"Man," Cesaro shook his head, "I thought you all just took off to Vegas."

"I wish," Seth laughed, raising his cup.

"She never told you," Cesaro asked.

"I mean I knew about Darrell," Seth shook his head. "I don't know." He hesitated, it felt like what he had to say was stuck in his throat. "I thought it was seeing her again, being around her. I just wish I could talk to her, really talk to her. Not this awkward politeness."

"Would it change anything," Cesaro asked.

"I don't know, I really love her. I thought I would spend forever with her. I honestly was never so happy."

"So why did it end?"

"We were all set for her to move in with me, and last minute she said no." Seth shrugged, it seemed so silly. "I guess I just felt like we would never be on the same page. Like I would never be enough for her." Cesaro sat listening, "I try with Zahra, and I know she loves me. And maybe that is why I went to her. Why can't I just be happy with her, I mean we both want the same things. She is beautiful, funny, she really is a good person."

"Maybe you liked the chase," Cesaro suggested.

"No, it was easy with Isabella. It was natural she didn't know a thing about me. I didn't even think about wrestling when I was with her. But I mean she tried, she never complained. The questions she adked were so cute." A smile came to Seth's face at just the thought.

"Why wouldn't she move in," Cesaro moved his cup in front of him.

"There was a lot, her work, family, and let's face we are not home a lot. I guess leaving everything. We had been through," Seth stopped, only Dean, Roman, Stephanie and Hunter knew Isabella was pregnant. "We lost a baby." A look of shock came over Cesaro's face.

"I am sorry, I didn't know."

"We didn't tell a lot of people. She was 11 weeks, I was at Raw. She didn't even want to call me, she was afraid she would mess my match up. I got to go home for two days." Seth looked down, he hadn't really talked about it. He and Isabella didn't even talk about it. "I don't know why I snapped on her and just ended it. Oh man."

"You got yourself all twisted," Cesaro laughed, "I think you need to really talk to Isabella."

"It feels like she just moved on," Seth rubbed his face. "I need a real vacation."

"Oh you won't know what to do with yourself," Cesaro smiled.

"Sorry for bumping on you."

"I asked," Cesaro leaned back, he knew there were no words of wisdom to give. Seth just needed an ear to listen.

….

Isabella looked over plane ticket again. Her last trip of live shows. "It should only take a week."

"We don't care how long you stay," Bella answered. Isabella had asked to stay with her brother and wife, till her new place was finished.

"Can't believe this is over," Isabella sighed.

"You use to sound like that at the end of tours." Bella laughed.

"I know, kinda feels the same," Isabella answered. "I thought about asking to stay. But I can't let what they offered go."

"Wouldn't bother you having to see Seth all the time," Bella asked.

"No," Isabella answered, "we just work together. Whatever we had, he is over it."

"Are you?"

"Sometimes," Isabella answered, "Once in awhile he does something or I see him smile. But he been with."

"I think he was with this one before he got home," Bella huffed. As much as Seth said and appeared to love Isabella, he had Zahra moved in with in a month after he and Isabella broke up.

"They have known each other. And really she is far better for him. They both wrestle." It hurt Isabella to know he moved on so quick. Zahra was living with him with in three weeks. Isabella had wondered if they were seeing while she was with him. Maybe that is why it was so easy to end their realtionship. It made her feel like their relationship meant nothing.

"It would piss me off," Bella said, "I mean you all were going to have a baby."

"But we didn't," Isabella stopped her.

"I know how hard that was for you," Bella knew she would bush this away, act like it was over. But Bella saw how it devastated Isabella. The pregnancy was a shock at first and they hit a rough patch. They had worked on thing, moving toward being a family. And it was over. "And I know it was hard for him." All Seth had done for the two days he was home was lay in bed holding Isabella crying.

"Yes, it was," Isabella spoke up. She hated when people tried to tell her how to feel or react. No one knew how she felt, the thoughts she wrestled with. Was it her fault? What did she eat or drink? No one knew all the broken dreams, seeing your baby for the first time. Was it a boy or girl? Who would they look like? No one knew how she missed them, even though they never met. "But there was nothing anyone could do, and." Isabella stopped, she really didn't want to talk about this. "Look I have a lot to do."

"And you gotta go," Bella finished her sentence.

"Yeah, tell Philip I send my love," Isabella ended the call. She sat in the quite. Right now she didn't want to be alone. Didn't want to sit with the voices in her head. She didn't want to be around people she would have to fake being happy with. "Hey," Isabelaa smiled, "you want to go get a beer or something?"

...

Dean sat across from Isabella, she was quite. He could tell by her voice on the phone something was eating at her. "Alright spill," Dean leaned back.

"Spill what," Isabella laughed knowing that lieing to him was no good, maybe that is why she called him.

"I will start ordering shoots," Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I am just going to miss this, more than I thought," Isabella pulled her sleeves over her hands.

"Yeah," Dean raised his glass,"I think you are going to be very missed." He titled his head down emptying his glass. Isabella smiled at him. "So back to the big easy?"

"Yeah," Isabella nodded.

"You did everything you sat out to do," Dean watched her. He, himself was not looking forward to her leaving.

"I did," a lamp grew in Isabella's throat. She didn't feel accomplished. "I should be happy right," she wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

"So why the tears?"

"Cause," Isabella swallowed," I just feel like I have to let him go again. Which is so stupid because he isn't mine anymore. And why I thought taking this job was not going to stir things up for me." She stopped trying to claim herself down. "I sound like a nut."

"No," Dean shook his head. "You have let it bottle up. Seth needs to know he can fix things, be control. You know a man's man. He really is quite insecure."

"I don't want him to fix me, and I don't know if I can," Isabella looked away,"give him what he needs and wants. I should have just stayed friends."

"Neither of you wanted that."

"I just come with to much, he doesn't have time," Isabella shook her head. "Listen to me talking like there would ever be a chance."

"Isabella," Dean reached across the table, "you are a bright, beautiful, loving, kind woman. And I wish you could see how he looked at you. He truly loved you. And I am sorry that wasn't enough for you. I hope one day you can see how much you deserve that."

"But he didn't know," Isabella choked on her words.

"You wouldn't give him a chance. You made that decision for him." Dean smiled at her.

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter now," Isabella grabbed a napkin wiping her face. "I am sorry, I am a buzz kill."

"Well," Dean reached for his wallet, "we grab a bottle of whatever, go back to the hotel, find a stupid movie and charge it to Chris Jericho's room." Isabella laughed.

"That sounds good."


	21. Chapter 21

Seth kept his head down, pulling his bag behind him. He hoped no one would stop him. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate fans, or not want to talk to people. It was just the stress of travel. It would be a long day of flying. Honestly he hoped he would just pass out.

The few days he got to spend with Zahra were nice. They talked about what they would do for the holidays. She didn't like spending time at his families. None of them were supportive of their relationship. Zahra wasn't close with her family. Maybe they would just make it about the two of them. That was all he needed, they needed. It least he wouldn't feel like he was walking on eggshells. Isabella became so distant that time of year. Guilt washed over him, A) for blaming her. After what she had been through, he had no right to judge her, and B, Isabella had creep in his mind again.

….

Seth found his gate, took a seat. He pulled his phone out, he knew Sheamus and Dean were on his flight. He glanced around not seeing them. "I really think," Seth looked up seeing Charlotte and Natalya, "I mean come on. They go back to the hotel together. Of course Tyler is going to be mad."

"Were they that serious," Charlotte asked. Neither seemed to notice Seth.

"But still," Natalya shook her head. "She is a nice girl. I think they are cute together. I mean not everyone could handle Dean. He seem so protective over her."

"She looked upset, when Tyler walked away. He didn't have to do that in front of everyone." Charlotte looked at Seth, she smiled and waved. Seth did the same, trying to act like he hadn't hear their conversation. "Hey there."

"Hey," Seth stood letting one of them take his seat.

"Anyone else here," Natalya asked.

"No," Seth shook his head.

"Oh, wait," Charlotte pointed everyone turned watching Dean walk toward them.

"How is Isabella," Natalya asked. Dean looked at Seth. Why couldn't people leave this alone?

"Good, on her way."

"Sucks they flew her on a different flight," Natalya said. "It was nice of you to see her off." Dean only nodded. Seth started to bounce on the balls of his feet. His nostrils flared, Dean wonder if he knew he was doing it.

"I am going to get a coffee," Seth spoke up, taking his bag and leaving.

"God Natalya," Charlotte hit her, "award much."

"What," Natalya rubbed her her arm, Charlotte raised her eyebrows tossing her head in the direction Seth had walked off. "Oh," Natalya shook her head. "I am sorry," she turned to Dean. "I guess I shouldn't have said anything."

"Nothing to say," Dean shrugged, "I going to find a bathroom." The girls watched him walk down the hall, turning into the bar.

"Never a dull moment," Natalya laughed.

….

Isabella looked out her window, the ground below was becoming clearer. She was happy she was on a flight with no one else. She would be happier when this week was over. Why did she think seeing Tyler would work? Why couldn't her and Dean just be friends? Why did everyone think they were sleeping together?

 _"Oh my god," Isabella covered her face. Dean laughed looking down at her laptop screen. "What the hell! Why would you do that?"_

 _"I really wanted to break into wrestling," Dean laughed. He had shown Isabella early matches from his career. They were violent and bloody, his character was darker._

 _"Dean," Isabella looked at the screen with wide eyes, "I hope you got paid."_

 _"This match," Dean pointed to the screen, "I made twenty bucks and a pizza."_

 _"That guy is trying to put a fork in your forehead," Isabella looked at him in disbelief._

 _"Want any more," Dean held a bottle of Jack Daniels out. Isabella took it taking a brink. "Lord girl where did you learn to drink like that?"_

 _"My brother was the lead singer to Pantera," Isabella winked handed the bottle back._

 _"Good big brother," Dean laughed._

 _"He tried, still does," Isabella laid back on the bed. "We all went through dark times. Bella helped him a lot. Not like we had a good up bringing." Dean leaned back listening. "Hey," Isabella looked over at him, "what ever did happen to Nicole?" Both laughed, Nicole was the reason Isabella had even found out about WWE. Had she never asked Isabella go to Raw that night if Nicole and Dean hadn't spent the night together._

 _"I did call," Dean wiped his eyes. "What made you think of her?"_

 _"How pissed she would be," Isabella laughed, "we don't talk now."_

 _"Why," Dean questioned._

 _"I don't know," Isabella picked at the comforter._

 _"Jealousy," Dean raised an eyebrow._

 _"Trust me, she had nothing to be jealous of."_

 _"But, you went home with Seth Freaking Rollins," Dean busted out laughing. Clearly the alcohol was getting to them both._

 _"Lucky me," Isabella giggled, almost not sure at what. Her eye were starting to get heavy._

 _"You cashing in on me," Dean gently shook her. Isabella pulled herself up._

 _"I need air," she pulled herself off the bed, walking toward the balcony._

 _"Hey, you aren't getting sick," Dean followed. Isabella leaned on the railing. Her eyes closed breathing in the night air._

 _"I can't believe this will be over," her voice was low. It seemed she had to keep saying it, maybe it will sink in. Dean walked to her slowly._

 _"Just a new beginning," he stood behind her._

 _"Yeah," Isabella head fall, "I do that a lot. Think I start over," she looked down, her fingers ran over the rail. "You know," she turned around facing Dean. "I have always been drunk when I had sex."_

 _"What," Dean laughed, it seemed to come from no where. He was sure she wanted to change the subject._

 _"Yeah," Isabella nodded, "sad right?"_

 _"So every time you and Seth," Dean almost couldn't say it._

 _"No, just the first time," Isabella push her hair back, "see I am thinking about him. Why? He does that, just pops in my head. Really he never leaves. It is like having a ghost," her shouldered fall, "of what was and will never be." Dean stood next to her._

 _"Why don't we go in," Dean places his hand on her back. She leaned forward._

 _"Sorry," she laughed, "total buzz kill." Without warning she wrapped her arms around Dean. He froze for a second, "thank you." She held him tighter and closer, Dean wrapped his arms around her. He looked down and smiled. It was pretty clear she was drunk. He brushed a hair out of her face. "I am going to miss you." Isabella rested her head against his chest. Dean's head was screaming to let her go, put her to bed, she was drunk. But his body seemed not able to let her go. It was like he was simply watching not able to stop anything. His thumb brushed over her bottom lip. She didn't pull back, just looking up her him. Two big brown eyes. She seemed frozen, not willing or able to break the trance they found themselves in._

…

Dean pulled his sunglasses down, hoping no one would bother him. People whispered and give looks. The scene out side the hotel was for everyone to see. Yes maybe she should have called Tyler, but he didn't have to blow up on her. Maybe Roman was right he should have left this alone. He shouldn't have gotten close. It didn't matter now, in one week she would be gone.

" _We really need to go back in," Dean finally spoke. Isabella still stared up at him. "It is cold and late," before he could finish his sentence, he felt her lips on his. He should push back, stop her. But he didn't he wrapped his arms around her turning leading her back into the room toward the bed. He knew this was wrong they would regret it, it would change anything. She was still hurting over Seth. But she smelt good, tasted good, and felt good to have her underneath him. "Wait," Dean pulled himself up, catching his breathe. Isabella laid still in the bed, her chest still heaving. "We can't you don't want."_

 _"I kissed you," Isabella rubbed her hands over her face._

 _"I know, but," Dean laid back down next to her, he rolled her to her side so she was facing him. "You will regret it." Isabella rolled her eyes, "you will and so will I. You are so much better than that. Really it is not that I don't want to, or you are not possibly the cutest thing I have ever seen," Isabella smiled. "I don't want to be a mistake, I don't want to lose our friendship. And honestly Seth is my friend. And it would hurt him."_

 _"How come he gets to date who he wants," Isabella's bottom lip trembled._

 _"Isabella," Dean voice was low and soft, "you two have to let each other go, or find a way back to one another. It is sad to watch you both. Because you should be happy." Isabella wiped her nose as tears fall._

 _"I hate that I still think about him. I hate that I am still talking about him. And I hate that he just seems like," she sobbed._

 _"Come here," Dean opened his arms Isabella moved into them. She bared her head in his chest crying._

"Sir," the flight attendant stopped next to Dean, "can you bring your seat back up, we are landing." Dean sat up, everyone around him was getting ready to laid. He wondered what time it was. He hope he could get some sleep before the week started.

Everyone stood waiting for their bags. It was early morning in Ireland and airport was all but empty. Dean saw Seth standing next to him from the corner of his eye. As much as Seth wanted people to see him as cool and confident, he wasn't. He was never good at hiding what he really felt. "Long flight," Seth said. Dean nodded. "Hear you had quite a morning, playing the shining knight."

"Isabella can handle herself," Dean said without turning his head.

"Yeah, she can be a handful, makes things way out," Seth mood turned to cocky. As if he knew what happened. Dean was sure he thought Dean and Isabella slept together.

"Listen," Dean turned standing inches from Seth's face, "I could do things to her to make her forget your name," Seth eyes became wide. "And if you think I did, we did," a smirk came to Dean's face, "you don't know me, and you never knew her." He turned grabbing his bag and walked away.


	22. Chapter 22

Isabella nursed her bottle of water. Between the hangover and jet lag she just wanted a bed. She hadn't talk to anyone. If people weren't talking about her before they were now. She really couldn't face Dean. She was to embraced, she had made a drunk fool of herself. "Oh man," Isabella turned to a group of people in front of the monitor. Something must have happened. People were pointing putting their hand to their mouth. Isabella realized she didn't know even where they were at in the show. "Can he walk?" Isabella moved closer, her curiosity getting the better of her. Two man were helping Seth walk to the back.

"Seth," Isabella gasped. Something was wrong, he was struggling to walk. She moved to where the curtain opened to the backstage. Someone grabbed the curtain helping them through. Seth was covered in sweat, his right leg held up. Isabella only watched them carried him off. "What happened," she asked out loud.

"His twisted his knee," someone standing next to her answered. "Finished the match." Isabella stood watching as people ran by.

"Hey," Dean voice made Isabella spin around.

"Oh," her mouth felt dry.

"Come on," Dean lead Isabella by the arm, "we need to check on Seth."

"Dean, I don't think, there a lot of people," Isabella shook her head.

"Isabella," Dean stopped taking Isabella's face in his hands, "he needs you." She wanted to fight him. Tell him no, just leave. He wasn't her problem. But she couldn't.

….

Dean and Isabella stood outside the room. "We need an MRI," someone yelled.

"Yes, yes, I am on the phone," someone else called.

"It doesn't hurt," Isabella peered in hearing Seth's voice. She saw him sitting on the edge of the table still in his ring gear. His eyes were wide, and she could tell he was fighting to keep it together. She walked in, making her way through the crowd of people. She seemed to go unnoticed. Seth looked up.

"Isabella, his voice made her want to cry. It was small and scared. "It just twisted, I have done that move a thousand times." Isabella moved closer.

"Let them look at it," she wanted to reach out and touch him, hold his hand. "Could be nothing."

"I felt a pop," Seth stopped looking up toward the ceiling.

"Ok, we have a car," a man came between Seth and Isabella. "We are going to help you out." People moved to help Seth to his feet, "could you carry his bag," someone put Seth's bag in Isabella 's hand. Without another words they were being lead to a car. Isabella just moved, followed, not able to speak up. Seth glanced back hoping she was still there.

….

Isabella sat in a waiting room. Seth had been taking back, she was left alone. All she could do was wait. She checked her phone walked the floor. "Isabella," a young girl called.

"Yeah," Isabella hadn't realized how close she was to crying till she heard her voice.

"You can come back," they walked through double door and down a hall. It was quite, Isabella wasn't sure of the time. She glanced in the rooms as she passed. They stopped in front of a pile blue curtain. Isabella stepped in, Seth was laying on a gurney.

"Hey," Isabella smiled. Seth opened his eyes, he smiled. "You, ok." Seth gave a nod, "hear anything."

"Not yet," Seth answered. It fall quite, "thanks for coming."

"Anyone else here," Isabella looked around.

"Yeah, a trainer, I didn't even caught who," Seth laid his head back.

"Did you call, Zahra," Isabella felt she had to ask.

"I will when I know more," Seth didn't look at Isabella.

"Mr. Lopez," a man came around the curtain.

"Yeah," Seth sat up, he did realized he grabbed Isabella's hand. Another man entered the room. He wore a WWE shirt.

"It looks as if your knee has basically been torn out," the doctor turned to a computer screen. He pointed explained glancing at everyone in the room for understanding.

"We have a surgeon in the states," Isabella turned her head. Surgery, this was serious. Seth sat quite squeezing Isabella hand with every word the doctor said.

"I am making some calls."

"Any questions,"the doctor answered, "I know it is a lot."

"How long will I be out," Seyh voice was dry.

"I can't answer that," the doctor turned away. Isabella knew they were lying.

"Ok, you fly out tomorrow going straight to Alabama. There is a hotel right a cross on the hospital."

"Wait," Isabella held her hand up. "Who are you."

"Greg," the man answered somewhat shocked. "Look you have to get back grab our bags."

"Alright give me your room number," Isabella looked at Seth.

"No you are going together," Greg pointed.

"Together," Seth and Isabella said in unison.

"Yeah, Hunter got tickets he made the flight," Greg answered.

"Alright there has been a mix up," Isabella began looking for her phone. She left the room scrolling through her phone. "Hunter," she was out of breathe.

"Isabella, did Greg lay everything out," Hunter answered.

"Well that is the thing, he thinks I am going with Seth."

"You are," Hunter cut in.

"Hunter," this wasn't happening. It made no sense. She worked wardrobe, she was going home in six days. Seth was not her problem, he needed his girlfriend, his family.

"Isabella, I need you with him."

"But he," the room was spinning to much was happening.

"Look I need someone level headed. Someone who knows him." Did he have any idea what he was asking?

"Zahra, she," Isabella spit out.

"She has been notified, she has other obligations." Hunter sounded all business. "She will be in the day after his surgery. He can't be alone."

"What about family," Isabella asked.

"Isabella, listen," Hunter voice was stern. "This is serious, his whole career is on the line. Everything he has worked for everything he gave up to get there. I need to know he is with someone who will help him. You claim him, everyone sees it. And I know it is a lot to ask, but he needs you. Not someone will have her nose in a phone."

"I just," Isabella fought for air, "ok." What else was there to say.

…..

"Ok," Isabella re entered the room, "I am going back with you, and I will stay till Zahra gets there. So let's go." Keep it all business, she could do this. "Oh I want joint rooms," Isabella pointed to Greg. "I am getting a wheelchair." Seth only nodded, he couldn't think on his own. Too much was happening, to much was at risk. "Seth it will be ok," he wanted to believe her when she said it.

"We are going to the airport," Isabella informed Seth. "We will be in Alabama early morning. They will have a car to get us," she stopped. Us, there was no us.

"I called my mom," Seth said.

"Is she coming," Isabella hoped the answer was yes. She would get him settled and leave.

"No, she can't," he almost sounded embraced.

"It should be quite at the airport," Isabella changed the subject. Seth nodded.

"Sorry about this, seems you got caught up in it," Seth wanted to tell her how relieved he was she was there. There was something about Isabella that was claim. Maybe because she had been through so much, nothing seemed impossible to her.

"No worries, let's just get you fixed up," it was all she could think to say. This was still the end. She would be home by the end of the week.

…

Once on the plane Isabella closed her eyes. She could not hold them open any longer. They had a ten hour flight and then who knew what. Seth tried to rest but his mind wouldn't stop. How long would he be out? How bad was this, could it be fixed? Would he come back as strong? The plane shook, causing Seth to grabbed the arm rest. Isabella's eye popped opened, "it's ok," Isabella sat up trying to remember where she was. "Hit a pocket of air," Isabella brushed her hair back.

"What time is it," she asked still trying to open her eyes.

"We got three more hours," Seth remembered how much Isabella hated flying. She couldn't sleep, and never got comfortable. This whole thing must have completely worn her out.

"You talk to your family," Isabella adjusted herself in her seat. Seth still lived in the same town he was born in. Not but blocks from his grandfather. But with all that Seth was not close with his family. Isabella always felt like he was nervous around them. Afraid someone would say something wrong.

"Yeah they know everything," Seth didn't look at Isabella when he answered. "You let your brother know you will be home early?"

"No," Isabella hadn't even thought or had time to contact anyone. "Worry about it later. And I still need to figure out why Hunter sent me. Why there is not some trainer or," Isabella stopped she knew Seth didn't need this right now.

"It may be the pain killer or the fact I haven't slept in 24 hours, or the fact my wrestling career could be over." A long deep breath came out of Seth, "but I am glad he did."

…..

The following day was filled the appointments, phone calls and a lot questions. The hotel was across the street but could only give them a single room. "It better have two beds," Isabella muttered, sliding the room key. To her delight there were two double beds. Seth laughed, it seemed they had come full circle, it all started in the hotel room.

"What is it with us and hotel rooms," there it was again, us. Isabella cringed at the word.

"You want something small to eat," Isabella asked, "doctor said nothing after midnight."

"No," Seth made his way to the edge of the bed.

"Bring a long day, I am going to take a shower," she stopped she knew he needed help. It may days before he would be allowed to get a shower. "If you want to," she pointed toward the bathroom.

"You go, I can manage,I mean I can't mess it up any worse." Nothing anyone had said all day was good news. Seth was looking at six to nine months recovery. That would take him out of Wrestlemania. No one wanted to miss Wrestlemania. Seth had planned to walk in and leave as champ. Isabella got what she needed for her shower. There were no words right now that would make this ok.

Seth managed a shower, Isabella stood right outside the door. She help him to bed. "Try and sleep, I'll put some music on," she turned her I pod on. And pushed away all the memories that were flooding her mind. She climbed into bed turning the lights out.

"Isabella," Seth's voice filled the darkness.

"Yeah."

"I am scared," his voice shook.

"What is your favorite city to wrestle in?"

"Detroit," she could hear the smile in his voice, "cats or dogs."

"Cats," Isabella rolled to her side, she could see the silhouettes of Seth facing her. "X box or play station, " she was here to keep him claim, twenty four more hours.


	23. Chapter 23

"Surgery should take about three hours. We will just make sure you are good and awake feeling ok. Than you can go back to the hotel rest. A nurse will be by to look at the incision tomorrow." The doctor smiled at Seth and Isabella. Seth was already on a gurney, hospital gown, ready to go. "They will be back to take you, about five minutes."

"Well, I will be in the waiting room," Isabella smiled. She brought a book, her sketchpad, knowing she wasn't going to be able to focus on any of it. But tomorrow she would be on her way home. Zahra would be here to help Seth recover.

"Ok," Seth nodded his hand ran over the bars of the gurney.

"It will all be fine," Isabella said, "there is no better place. Bump in the road."

"Right," Seth forced a smile. A man walked in, asking Seth name, date of birth.

"Alright, see you in a bit," he started rolling Seth away. Isabella watched Seth be rolled through the double doors.

….

"Hunter," Isabella stood in the lobby, "he has been in for two hours."

"Ok," a Hunter answered, "how was he going in?"

"Scared," Isabella answered honestly. "I don't think a film crew helped." They had been greeted by a WWE film crew, waiting when they arrived.

"I know that feeling. Look thanks again, I know this was not part of the plan. It is just he really needs someone with him right now." Isabella didn't want to admit it but she was glad she was here. "I should have let you know about the camera."

"As long as I am not filmed, it is part of the job. Seth is tough, he will come back. Wrestling is everything to him," Isabella closed her eyes. "I just wanted to keep you updated. I will call when I get him settled. I have set up a meeting for the first drawing when I get home. Once that is clear, I will send fabric samples."

"Always working," Hunter laughed, "no wonder Steph likes you."

"Talk to you soon," Isabella ended the call. She walked back toward the waiting room. She took out her sketch pad, she looked down at the page. She looked back at her phone, maybe another cup of coffee. They said three hours, maybe someone could tell her how it was going. Time seemed to stand still.

"Isabella," she jumped around.

" Yes," she spoke up raising her hand so she could be found. A nurse smiled waving her toward the doors.

"He is still a little sleepy, gave him something for pain. You staying across the street?" Isabella nodded.

"I will call for a car," Isabella felt like they had been walking forever. She saw Seth sitting up eyes closed. He looked peaceful, but almost small. His hair pulled back still in his gown.

"Hey we got your girlfriend," the nurse gently shook him. "How's the pain, give me a number."

"Co worker," Isabella corrected her.

"Yeah I fucked that up," Seth hand flopped he sounded so sleepy, "such an idiot." The nurse only smiled making notes.

"How is the pain," the nurse asked again. Seth opened his eyes, seeing Isabella he smiled.

"You,ok," she asked.

"You are here," he smiled.

"They gave you the good drugs," Isabella laughed.

"Seth," a young man stepped in, "we just needed to do some quick shoots."

"I will be out in the waiting room," Isabella turned to leave.

" Wait," Seth called, "don't leave." He reached for her hand.

"I will be back," Isabella patted his hand.

"Please," he pleaded, "I don't," he voiced faded, his eyes no longer able to stay open.

…

After the film crew got what they needed, and Seth was more alert, they moved over to the hotel. Isabella got him settled in bed, "you doing ok," Isabella was out of breath.

"Yeah," Seth winced as he moved.

"Ok, I am going to get something to eat, you feel like anything," Seth shook his head. "I will be quick." Isabella run for food, making sure they had plenty of water. Seth's post op meds had been delivered. Isabella felt like she couldn't move fast enough. She finally made it back to the room, Seth was on his phone.

"Yeah, it's fine," his voice was still heavy. "Ok, whatever. Zahra I just got to the room," he sounded aggravated. "Fine," he tossed his phone. Isabella put her bags down, she grabbed a bottled water.

"Here," she handed it to him, "drink something."

"I don't," he stopped trying to sit up more, "I feel sick." Isabella helped him.

"Wait," she stopped him running for the ice bucket, she held it under him. Seth head fall forward.

"Sorry," Seth muttered once he was able to talk.

"Here," Isabella handed him the water. "You, ok?"

"I feel like shit," Seth moved himself back on the bed, "she is calling."

"Everything, ok," from what she walk in on it was clear it wasn't.

"She can't get here till day after tomorrow," he answered, "I will be fine."

"We will see," Isabella walked to the bathroom to clean the bucket. She ran the water, shook her head. What could be the reason Zahra couldn't be here? He was in no shape to be left alone. She turned the water off, she strained to listen, "Seth," she called walking out. Seth was reaching for the trash can, "here," she run to help him.

…

The following hours were Isabella running from the bathroom to Seth. He had been throwing up since he had been in the hotel. "I am calling the nurse," Isabella searched the paperwork for a number. Seth sat on the edge of the bed. Isabella punched numbers keeping her eyes on Seth, "yes, I am with Se, Colby Lopez." Isabella told one person after another, "yes, please, ok thank you."

She sat next to Seth, "they are sending up anti nausea medicine. They think you are having a reaction to the anesthesia."

"I am sorry," Seth said.

"You are not doing it on purpose," Isabella brushed his hair back. "I am going to get you a cold cloth."

"Karma's a bitch," Seth laughed.

"Seth you didn't do anything, it is just something that happened," Isabella rang out the cloth. "What did you do to bring this on."

"I cheated on my fiancé, I am self absorbed, started believing my own crap," Seth took the cloth placing it on his neck.

"Today was rough, and there will be more rough days," Isabella didn't want to do this with him, it wasn't her place. "You are going to be fine, you are strong. You will be back better."

The knock at the door was relief to Isabella. She answered the door thanked them, walking back reading, "here," she opened the pill bottle, "take this, it might make you sleepy." She placed it in his hand. Seth tossed it in his mouth washing it down with water. "Why don't you try and lay down." Isabella helped Seth lay back. She hoped this would help him, she felt bad for him. He looked completely worn out. "Just rest, I will put music on."

"Thank you," Seth reached for her hand. She looked at their hands together, she bit her bottom lip.

"I am going to eat and shower, try and rest," Isabella pulled her hand away.

..

Isabella sat on her bed, Seth had fallen asleep. She was tired to the point she couldn't sleep. She checked her phone, her brother called. She couldn't find the energy to call him back. When Zahra would be there was still a mystery. Seth hadn't been able to tell her much. He said the day after tomorrow. She pulled her flight information. Seth moved in his sleep pain shown on his face. "Hunter," Isabella typed, "Zahra can not be here tomorrow. I have changed my flight. I don't think Seth can be left alone, had a pretty rough day." She hit send, going back to her email and made the changes.

"Let he know what it cost you," Hunter texted her back. "Thank you."

"Damn it," Isabella muttered to herself. She didn't want to do this. But she couldn't leave him alone. Her phone rang, she answered quickly hoping not to wake Seth. She jumped from the bed moving toward the bathroom. "Hello."

"Hey," it was Dean. She had not ever looked to see who was calling. "How is our boy?"

"Sleeping finally," Isabella answered, she wished she let it go to voicemail. "Had a rough time after. A lot of throwing up."

"How are you," the question made Isabella pause. How was she? That didn't matter, there was no time for feelings. And her's certainly didn't matter.

"Fine," Isabella answered.

"No you are not," Isabella could hear him laugh, "you are tired, jet lag, stressed, and probably hungry." She hated he was right.

"I just need to get through the next couple days," Isabella peered out making sure Seth was still asleep. "Just till Zahra is here."

"He can't stand to be alone," Isabella wasn't sure if it was pity or anger in Dean's voice.

"This is just work," Isabella said hoping to convince them both.

"You are wardrobe, not a nurse," Dean said. He blamed himself for this, he shouldn't have brought her back. It wasn't supposed to go this far. It was like the night Isabella had her panic attack. Dean made sure Seth got to Isabella, Dean knew he could calm her down.

"Yeah, well the powers at be think different, guess they didn't get the memo. Seth and I are not a couple." Isabella looked over toward Seth again.

"I am sorry," Dean said.

"For what," Isabella couldn't imagine what he was apologizing for.

"I shouldn't have dragged you into that room. Roman was right I should have left it alone." Dean stopped, Isabella wasn't sure but he almost sounded like he might cry. "Remember the first time you came to visit Seth? And you found out about Zahra, the pictures, all of it?"

"Yeah," Isabella answered.

"I found out where you were and told Seth to go after you. Because I saw and knew how happy he was with you. He was a different person. It was like he could be himself. And to watch you two together." Isabella wiped tears away. "It just seemed so real and worth the fight."

"Dean," Isabella cleared her throat, "some things just can't be. And people see what they want."

"Isabella I know you, I know because we are a lot alike. When you were with him you didn't hide." Isabella tried to choke but a sob.

"Dean, it just didn't work. And it isn't going to," her chest was burning, "but I care he is hurt. And if me being here makes everyone including him feel better, than so be it. So don't be sorry. And I will be fine."

"Right," Dean paused, "I shouldn't have gotten you upset, I am an ass. I am sorry." She was about to shut down, he could hear it. She was fighting hard to get through this.

"It's fine," Isabella wiped her eyes, "how about I call once I am home?"

"Please, get some sleep, good night," and with that he was gone. Isabella dragged herself to bed. Taking Dean advice.

….

Isabella's eyes fluttered open. Seth was still sleeping, quietly she got out of bed. Throwing on her sweat shirt she checked on Seth. He laid in his back, she smiled listening to him snore. His arm reached out over his head, his tattoo showing. Forever, she wonder what it meant to him.

Isabella picked up tea, toast and bananas for Seth. She was sure he had to be hungry. She stopped in the hotel gift shop, she had been collecting magnets for years. She had triples of most states, but still every time she had to get one.

When she got back to the room, the nurse was already there. Isabella's sat her bags down, waiting for the nurse to finish. "Everything looks good," the nurse said, "I charged the bandage. Just go slow with food today. You have the medication, your girlfriend here to help you." Isabella would have corrected her, but what was anyone supposed to thinking. "Call if you need us." They both watched the nurse leave.

"Got you some breakfast," Isabella carried it to Seth. "How are you feeling."

"Like someone has been punching me in the stomach," Seth smiled.

"Well, nothing new than," Isabella joked.

"Tea," Seth made a face.

"If you keep everything down. I will go for coffee later." Isabella say on the edge of the bed. "I am going to stay till tomorrow."

"You don't have to," Seth said in between bites. He hadn't realized how hungry he was.

"It is best, you can't get around that well." Isabella knew that is what he would say. It is what he was supposed to say. She moved off the bed, "eat up."

"You get your magnets," Seth asked. It was something he always made sure he picked up for her. They were small but she light up when he gave them to her. "Your fridge has to be full."

"We all got things," Isabella smiled. "So what are we doing to do?" She had to make the best of this. "I have my lap top, we could watch a movie. Play cards," she opened the drawer to the night stand, "read the bible." They both laughed, "I kinda figured sight seeing was out."

"Only sights I am seeing is the bathroom," Seth adjusted himself in the bed.

"You want something for pain." Isabella could see pain on his face when he moved.

"No," Seth groaned.

"Don't be a hero," Isabella walked closer to him.

"They make me sleepy," he answered.

"Than sleep, you don't have to entertain me," his stubbornness was getting to her.

"We going to fight the whole time," Seth smirked.

"Not if you listen to me," Isabella got the pill bottle.

"O.k.," he was in pain, he took the pills.

"Here," Isabella grabbed her laptop moving next to him. "We can watch Harry Potter for the thousands time. If you do fall asleep you won't miss anything." He watched her set up her laptop, move the pillows. Wiggle her nose the way she did. Why had he ended this? Where would they be now? He wondered if she ever thought about it. Maybe he won't have pushed himself so hard. Maybe he would have enjoyed more. Maybe he would have been truly happy.


	24. Chapter 24

Seth woke up, the laptop screen black. He moved the pain in his leg instantly grab his attention. He stopped from yelling out noticing Isabella sleeping next to him. She looked peaceful, he use to watch her sleep for hours. He often wondered if that was the only place she found peace. Seth made himself look away finding his phone. His mother called, Zahra text, there were more messages. Seth put his phone back down. He didn't feel like talking, or hearing how everyone was wishing him well. He knew that this meant opportunity for everyone. They had already reworked the story lines. Six months is a long time. Would anyone remember or care when he came back. Could he come back? Would he be what he was? "How long have you been awake," Isabella pulled herself up, she stretched yawning.

"Not long," Seth smiled.

"I know you have to pee," Isabella got up from the bed. She came around to Seth's side, grabbing his crotch. "Come on," she reached out for him. Seth moved slow getting up. He had to lean on Isabella more than he wanted. "Are you going to be ok," Isabella asked.

" Yeah," Seth nodded. He managed his way around the bathroom.

"You doing o.k," Isabella yelled from the door.

"Got it," Seth struggled to pull his sweatpants up. He got to the door, Isabella looked him up and down.

"Here," she straightened his pants and hair. Seth hated this, being weak was not his thing. Isabella helped him back to bed. "Well, I am starving. You feel like eating?"

"Yeah," Seth answered wide eyed. "What time is it?"

"Shit eight," Isabella read the small digital clock on the night stand. "Pizza ok?"

"Yes," that very thought made his mouth water.

"Ok, I will get food," Isabella found her bag and looked for shoes. Seth grabbed his phone. "Anything else, there a place on the concer. It will be easier for me to just go pick it up." Seth nodded, going through his phone.

"Sounds good, you need money or," he didn't look up.

"No," Isabella shook her head. She really just wanted the air. She couldn't believe she fall asleep next to him.

….

"Yeah it hurts, sore really," Seth turned his head as Isabella came through the door. Her hands full, he wished he could help her. "No I go back in two days so they can look at the stitches. I will, right, ok, bye." Isabella sat the pizza down opening the box. "Just bring it over here," Seth called.

"Ok," Isabella gathered the box up, "I forgot plates anyway." She crawled back on the bed, placing the pizza box between them. "How is your knee?"

"Ok," Seth answered.

"You call your mom," Isabella asked.

"Yeah," Seth answered, taking a slice of pizza.

"Oh, did you call your dad," Isabella asked.

"I did," Seth shook his head. He paused for a second, "they are both my step dad." Isabella looked at Seth, she knew his parents divorced, and his mother remarried. Seth had referred to them both as dad.

"Wait what," Isabella was confused.

"I never met my real dad," Seth looked down at the pizza in his hand.

"Why didn't you say," Isabella questioned. Seth had never even hinted to such a thing.

"Embraced," his voice was low.

"It is nothing to be embarrassed about," Isabella knew how these secrets were hard to say out loud. Knowing the questions that followed. Questions you didn't have answers to. "I mean all families have."

"I don't know why I just blurted that out," Seth chuckled.

"Pain meds, lack of food," Isabella laughed. But Seth knew that wasn't it. He had this feeling that this was it. Here was his opportunity, they were alone, and could finally talk. No one interrupting, and no where for either of them to go. "I am sorry."

"My step dads are great," Seth smiled.

"Seth you met my family you could have told me," Isabella wiped her hands.

"I haven't said it out loud of a long time," Isabella got that. Things that big had a way of getting stuck.

"I got arrested in Iowa," it seemed to fly out of Isabella's mouth.

"What," Seth had to laugh.

"Yeah," Isabella shook her head, "my ex boyfriend, got pulled over. He had a bag of Coke, which he dropped in my bag. Drugs were on me so," Isabella shook her head.

"He put his drugs in your bag," things like that happened on T.V shows.

"Yeah, his friend had just overdosed, he didn't want it going public. Him being arrested with drugs," Isabella continued. Seth was sorting through all Isabella had said.

"Who was your boyfriend," he asked.

"Joey Jordison," Isabella answered.

"Slipknot," she could tell he was trying to figure out which one.

"Drummer," Isabella said.

"Oh," Seth eyebrows still knit together, "the little one."

"Yes," Isabella laughed. Joey stood at most five feet three inches.

"I didn't own heels for two years," Isabella laughed. "I met him after Darrell. We dated for a couple months I moved in. I just couldn't be at my brother's, I couldn't be in Texas. I was in a fog most of it." Seth always knew her last relationship was not good. It was beginning to sound awful. She grabbed her phone, " here," she showed Seth her phone. There was a picture of Isabella, blue background. Her eyes were puffy from crying. "My mugshot."

"So did you go to jail," Seth couldn't imagine how alone she must have felt. He never goggled her, was surprised no one else had. Isabella keep her life very private. She wasn't one to post where and who she was with.

"No, my brother has good lawyers," Isabella tossed her phone.

"Is that when you broke up with him?"

"No," the answered shocked Seth. He couldn't imagine her going back after that. She seemed to tolerate so little.

"I," she seemed to search the pizza box for a way to explain. "I just tried to explain it. I mean he just lost one of his best friends. I go that. Everyone knew how Paul died, what caused it." Seth remembered the story. Paul Gray was found in a hotel room dead from an overdose. "I looked at it as I was helping him. What a good girlfriend, he had to see how much I loved him." Seth felt like she was talking about another person. Isabella couldn't stand woman like that. "I just felt really alone and I couldn't take another loss." It hit Seth, she was different than. It wasn't necessarily new strength, but a wall. A wall to protect herself, a preconceived notion that someone would hurt get, would treat her bad, the other shoe would fall, there would never be a full glass. It was easier that way. "He use to go out, I never went. Half the time we didn't even sleep in the same room. I woke up one day and there was another girl in the kitchen. Standing there in one of Joey's shirts nothing else." Seth wanted her to stop the pain in her face hurt him, "she literally laughed in my face. He didn't even try to hide it. I mean I always knew, would try and fight. He had an excuse which somehow always ending with the blame on me."

"I am sorry, I mean," Seth was lost for words.

"I was so lost in being his girlfriend, it was all, I was. He always made me feel like I was never good at it."

"Is that why," Seth was pretty sure he knew the answer to his own questions.

"I just felt," Isabella wouldn't look at Seth as she spoke, "I worked hard for what ever self I have. I am still a mess. Sorry you got caught up in it." Isabella hoped that answered helped him. She understood why he wouldn't leave his home town. It was home, it was safe, it was some normal in the craziness he called life. "My whole life I was second, second to my mom's asshole boyfriends, second to my dad's crazy life, second to my brother's drug problem, I even was second to Darrell. His music came before everything. And I was ok with that. But when I hum," Seth realized he was holding his breathe, "I was pregnant. I just didn't want them to ever feel that. And even though we lost them. I hoped one day." She stopped.

"Do you ever," they had never spoken about the baby, the baby they didn't have.

"All the time," Isabella admitted, "they would be ten months old." It fall quite. "Sorry you don't need this right now," Isabella pulled the pizza box toward her, "you finished?"

"Yeah," Seth smiled.

"Hey didn't Zahra have her show," Isabella felt she had to change the mood. Things were being said, things she didn't want to talk about.

"Yeah," for a bit Seth had lost track of time.

"Well here," Isabella grabbed her laptop, "there should be something." She moved close to Seth so he could see. "Here," the arrow clicked on a video. They both watched Zahra ended the match with a curb stomp. Seth flinched as Zahra fought to stay on her feet. "She did good."

"Yeah," Seth almost couldn't believe or understand how or why Isabella could be nice toward Zahra.

"She seems pretty natural at it," Isabella complemented.

"She good on a mic, learns pretty fast," Seth did feel some pride in watching her.

"It will be nice for you to be home," Isabella moved the laptop next to her.

"Yeah, shitty way to get time off," Seth folded his arms over his chest.

"You will make the best of it, just think you will have time for your school. I am sure your rehabbing will be all day. Getting to actually live in your house," she joked. She realized how close she was a moved herself putting a pillow between them.

"Yeah," Seth glanced at the pillow.

"Look at it as a restart," she smiled, "plus you will be home for the holidays."

"What are you doing for them," Seth remembered how hard they were for her.

"Don't know," Isabella never made plans. She never knew how they hit her.

"You will be home too," Seth said.

"Yeah," Isabella nodded, "well I am going to clean up. Take a shower."

"Can we watch a movie," Seth asked not realizing he said like a child trying to get out of bed time.

"Sure," Isabella jumped off the bed.

"What time are you leaving," he asked she searched her bag.

"I am leaving here at ten, Zahra let you know when she is coming in?"

"Said she will be here by two," Seth answered. "I know this was weird but thanks."

"You are welcome," Isabella smiled. Problem was it wasn't weird. She wanted it to be. She was trying everything to keep a distance. "So pick a movie." She pulled the cover on her bed down. She wouldn't let herself fall asleep next to him again.

…

"Yeah, I watched," Isabella heard Seth's voice, she wrapped a towel around her. "It was good." She pulled the water from her hair with her hand. "Me too," Isabella felt she should wait till he was off the phone. She knew it was Zahra, he should have some privacy. "I will be here," she could hear him laugh. "Tomorrow." Isabella finished dressing sure he was off the phone.

"Find something," Isabella walked out of the bathroom, sitting on her bed.

"I did, there wasn't a lot to choose from, but they did have Pet Cemetery." Isabella loved horror, he was sure she had seen every one ever made.

"Cool," she nodded, "oh, you should take something before bed."

"Yeah I guess," Seth agreed.

"You want the good stuff or the less," she asked holding both pull bottles.

"Less," Seth pointed, "it is just sore."

"Ok," Isabella handed him the pills and water. She went to her bed got under the covers. Seth turned the movie on.

"What if I can't come back," Seth said, he had been thinking since it happened. "What if no one cares if I do come back? What if I don't come back like I was?"

"You won't," Isabella answered, "your knee won't ever be the same. But you can make it work for you. You can make it stronger. You want this, so you make this your new job. You put anything into coming back."

"I have never been this scared," Seth admitted.

"It is ok to be scared, don't get stuck there," Isabella knew he could do this.

"Right," Seth looked at the T.V.

"What is your favorite book," Isabella asked.

"Why do you do that," Seth asked. Anytime there was stress it was a game she played. Almost twenty questions.

"Darrell," Isabella answered, "I always had problems with anxiety. He would do to calm me down. Worked."

"It does," Seth had to laugh. He wished he knew all of this. He wished he had asked more, listened more. Isabella wasn't holding things back, he never took the time. He thought there would be time, after Summerslam, after this class finished his school, after this crossfit met, after Wrestlemania, and even though he had gotten time with her. It again was ending long before he wanted.


	25. Chapter 25

Seth woke to a quite room. He didn't want to look at her empty bed. He had knew she wouldn't say good bye. And maybe that was better. It was already ten o'clock, he slept longer than he wanted to. Zahra would be here soon, he couldn't even remember if she knew Isabella had been here with him. The last week had left like a dream.

….

"I am so glad we are home," Zahra announced as they walked in the house. Seth followed walking was still weird. He lowered himself on the couch. He was happy to be home, although he would have to be back in three weeks.

"My mom is coming over in a bit," Seth announced.

"She is not bringing the dogs over is she," Zahra puffed. Seth rubbed his face. He knew she was tired, he had to depend on her for almost everything. They had gone from being on the go, to stuck at home making doctor appointments.

"No," Seth answered, "she is bringing pizza."

"Is it just her, I don't feel like a house full of people. We just got home," Zahra stood in front of Seth.

"No, she just wants to see me," he let out a deep breath.

"I am taking a shower," Zahra went to grab his bag.

"Leave it," Seth waved his hand, "I'll get it." She shrugged taking her and her bag to the bedroom. He was hoping being home would help, they would settle in. They seemed so short with each other. He knew Zahra was pissed about Isabella being there. But that wasn't his doing. He wanted to call her, thank her. Maybe that wouldn't be right. And that was his problem with her, why did he have to reach out? She left without saying goodbye. He hadn't heard from her since. Seth groaned out loud in aggravation. He pulled his bag toward him, he started going through it. At the bottom under everything he felt something smooth. He pulled it out, a black leather journal.

Seth,

I really do wish you the best. Nothing happens by mistake. Use this as a lesson.

Redesign

Rebuild

Reclaim.

Now you have a little time I thought you may be able to write again.

Isabella

Seth closed the journal, he looked down at the tattoo on his wrist. He wanted to cry, he really hadn't since this started. There wasn't time, as always. But now he was looking at nothing but time.

….

The next months passed fast, Seth was demanded. Wrestlemania would be in Dallas and looking to be the largest yet. He had to be there, he was working the hardest he ever had. It allowed him to block a lot out.

"Tammy is coming in for New Years," Zahra said.

"Ok," Seth watched her as she sat next to him. "She staying here?"

"Yeah is that ok," her tone was short.

"Of course," Seth focused a smile. The last months had been down right miserable. Seth didn't want to be home, he didn't want to be around Zahra, he didn't want to be around anyone. He use to wish for time off, he never realized what that meant. Being isolated, at first all his friends came to visit, but then life took over. People had jobs families, responsibilities.

"We have to go back to Orlando end of the month," Seth looked through his phone. "There a crossfit tournament,and I have to be."

"Seth I don't know if I am going," Zahra rolled her eyes. "I just sit there. I don't really want to get back to full sail."

"I got your tickets," Seth through his hands up.

"You didn't ask," Zahra's voice was getting loud.

"You didn't ask about Tammy," Seth shout back.

"I am not doing this now. You are miserable," Zahra started to leave the room, "all about you." Seth didn't yell back, and didn't try to stop her.

…

"I am sure this is hard," Tammy said as Zahra wiped her eyes. "Why don't you take a trip?"

"We do," Zahra laughed, "we go to Alabama, for rehabbing, than to Orlando."

"I am sorry," Tammy answered.

"I just feel like I am hired help. I thought it would be different. It is like there is always something in the middle of us," Zahra closed her eyes. "I still can't believe they had her stay with him."

"You don't think," Tammy asked.

"No, honestly she won't and he couldn't," Zahra huffed. "But he is just different, and I don't think it is just everything with his knee."

"Well I am here, I get to see you kick some ass," Tammy grabbed her hands.

"Yeah," Zahra smiled. It was a rough patch all couples have them. Seth was going through a lot, she had to sopost him. He needed her. She just wanted to be more, feel more from him. Everyone said this wouldn't work. She was nothing to him, just a side piece. But he cared he came back. He saw how much she cared for him, what she would do for him.

….

Tammy waited in the guest room. Uncomfortable wasn't even close to how she felt. The whole night was tense and quite. Zahra trying because she was there. Anyone could see they were less than happy. "You got everything," Zahra stuck her head in.

"Yeah I am fine," Tammy nodded. "Thanks."

"Here let me give me give you an extra blanket, it gets cold in here," Zahra opened to closet reached up for the extra blankets. She stepped back as the blankets slide down.

"Oh,"Tammy bent down," you dropped this." She came up holding a small gift bag. Zahra tucked the blanket under her arm, reaching for the bag. "Zahra do you know what that is?"

"A bag," Zahra almost laughed.

"A bag from a jeweler," Tammy whispered. Zahra's eyes widen as she peered in the bag. She pulled a small black box. "Zahra," Tammy jumped up and down. She opened it and a simple diamond on a platinum band sparkled. She stopped, it wasn't really her. Very traditional and simple. But it was clearly an engagement ring. "That's pretty big," Tammy could see disappointment on her face.

"I should put it back," Zahra closed the box. Something was off, that ring was nothing she would like. That bag had to be in there for awhile. Neither came in that room. Tammy eyes widen as she saw Seth standing in the doorway. Zahra couldn't hide the bag, and wasn't sure what to say. "Look what I found," she smiled holding the bag up. Seth swallowed hard.

"Hmm," he couldn't speak. "Where."

"I think, I will let you two talk," Tammy walked past Zahra patting her shoulder. What she thought was something happy and exciting, was clearly not that.

"This wasn't for me," Zahra looked down, she knew before he answered. The dreaded feeling that none of this was hers. Not this house, not this life and now clearly not Srth's heart.

"I forgot," Seth closed his eyes. He had planned to asked Isabella when she moved in. He was going to place it on her pillow. He knew she didn't want a big deal. She loved simple, she said they meant more. It was when you caught the little things. Simple looks, simple moments. That how you knew people were paying attention.

"Why am I here," Zahra looked at Seth.

"Zahra," Seth walked toward her.

"I gave up everything for you. I lost my contract because of you. I moved away from everyone, lost friends, people's respect."

"I didn't," Seth started, he knew there would be a laundry list of things.

"No, you never, and you can't," Zahra cried, it was never his fault. He couldn't publicly stand up for her. He barely admitted they were dating, "everything is about you. Your career, your image, your house, your money! Everyone takes a back seat. We are all here to make sure Seth is comfortable! I am the ass. I am the whore, the home wrecker!" He didn't respond, "why did you come back? After her why?" Seth didn't answer, "cause you thought I would jump? You couldn't be alone? What, you wanted shove up everyone's ass! I can't believe what I gave up for you!"

"I never asked," Seth shook his head.

"No," Zahra yelled," you just expect it!"

…..

Seth zipped his bag, he had called his brother asking for a ride to his mom's. He heard someone coming from the bedroom. Tammy had come in try and calm Zahra. They had been in there for over a hour. "I am going to my mom's," Seth said as he saw Tammy walking toward the kitchen. "The car is here," Tammy nodded.

"Seth I don't know you well," Tammy started, "but Zahra has spent her whole life trying to prove she was worth something. She was loved, she meant something to someone. She doesn't make the best decisions because of that. When she loves someone she puts everything into." Seth knew that Zahra loved him, or thought she did. She loved what she knew of him. She loved Seth Rollins and everything that came with him. She believed in some way she won, he chose her.

"Sorry," Seth was, he was sorry it had gotten to this. Sorry he had let it go on with her. Maybe he did it because he really didn't want to be alone. He wanted to show everyone he didn't care, what they thought. Some came from guilt, he knew the world blamed her for ruining his engagement. And maybe because Zahra was so different from Isabella. Yes they both had, had a rough childhood, and life had been hard. But what they had both done with that was different. He was just sorry he had taken advantage of it.

…

"Good god," Seth brother shook his head, as Seth told the story as to why he was on his mother's couch. "Why did you keep it?"

"I forgot about it," that answer didn't even convince him. "A lot has been going on since."

"Yeah," his brother laughed, "you never got over her. She was definitely the one."

"It didn't work out," Seth didn't want to do this.

"Seth it took seven year for you to ask Leighla. You were looking at rings six months in with Isabella."

"I was in a different spot with Leighla," Seth pointed out.

"Ok," his brother nodded, "but you never cheated on Isabella."

"Well no," Seth pulled his head back.

"Because you really loved her. All your other girlfriend you messed around on. You had other girls before you got caught by Leighla. But Isabella grabbed you. She really was your everything." Seth rubbed his hair. He never realized it till his brother pointed it out. He wasn't trying to hurt anyone it just happened. He told himself no one would know, he was on the road, it was just sex, he was lonely, as long as he went home to them. But with Isabella he didn't see other girls. Yes they still tried, but that only seemed to remind him how much he loved her. And how much she loved him. "I mean you have been talking to that blonde for how many weeks?" Seth was shocked, how did his brother find out. "Small town dude." Seth had met her through friends. She was a powerlifter. She was strong physically and mentally. She had discipline, she did her own thing.

"We talk about crossfit," Seth defended himself.

"And you were just talking to Zahra about wrestling," his brother cut in.

"Yeah," Seth almost laughed, "I don't know why I keep doing this."

"Being alone has always been hard for you," his brother answered.

"Maybe," Seth answered quickly. This was all too much. Too much too think about. He needed to focus on his recovery. He didn't have time for people who didn't understand that. Didn't understand what it took physically and mentally. Maybe it was time to redesign a lot more than his wrestling career.

...

Zahra felt her heart pound as age heard Seth come through the door. She listened as she heard him move through the house. He walked into the bedroom not saying anything. "I am not coming back from Florida. The only reason I am going is you bought the tickets. I have friends who are picking me up from the airport." Seth sat on the bed with his back to her.

"I," Seth glanced over his shoulder.

"Don't, don't say you are sorry," Zahra held her hand to her mouth trying to hold back sobs. "Just stay away from me til we leave." She got up leaving Seth alone. He looked around the room, she had already started packing. He already made his mind up, this would be a new beginning. There was nothing to fight over. This had been over for awhile, this was just the separation part. He wasn't sure if he ever was completely in this relationship. His bag set at his feet, he leaned over feeling for the journal Isabella had left him. He opened it and reached for a pen.


	26. Chapter 26

Isabella sat in her car staring at the building in front of her. The hot Florida sun beat through the windshield her rental. She was trying to make herself open the car door, get out and walk in the building. The problem was she knew he was in there. She watched Seth and a blonde walk in the buildIng together. Since she left the hotel she hadn't spoken to or even checked up on him. In passing people would fIll her in. She wasn't surprised he and Zahra had broken up. Just surprised Zahra had been so quiet about it. And she really wasn't surprised he was already dating someone else. Rumors were he had been seeing her before his breakup with Zahra. Isabella had to admit that hurt. It hurt because she thought more of him, thought he had grown up, made better choose. And it hurt because she had wanted to believe he was different.

With a loud groan Isabella pulled herself from the car, and made her way into the building. She smiled and waved but tried to keep her head down. She had to pass the gym to get to the offices. Seth stood at the counter with the blonde reading over something. Isabella could tell by the look on his face he was disappointed. Wrestlemania was six weeks away. She knew how bad Seth wanted to be there, be part of it. She kept moving not stopping.

"Isabella," John Cena stood smiling.

"You look dapper as ever," Isabella smiled hugging him. "Nice suit, even if I didn't design it. How is NikkI?"

"Good healing well," John nodded, "Brie and Daniel stayed with us for awhile."

"That had to be fun," Isabella raised her eyes rows.

"Oh yeah," John laughed, "we made a T.V show about it. What brings you here?"

"Wrestlemania stuff, Lana's last minute wardrobe. And a meeting with Hunter." Isabella answered. "You going to in Dallas?"

"In some way," John shrugged. "Nikki will be there for Brie."

"I heard this is her last match," Isabella said.

"Yeah they are in baby mode," John laughed. They both turned seeing Hunter walking toward them. He shook John's hand.

"Isabella," he smiled giving her a hug. "You just get here?"

"Yeah," Isabella nodded.

"Well, John I have to steal her," Hunter said. John smiled saying his goodbyes.

….

Isabella walked out seeing John and Casero talking, Casero waved. Isabella gave a wave making her way to the car. "Hey," she couldn't pretended she didn't hear him. She turned making her over to the two men. "Trying to sneak out," Casero laughed.

"No, don't want to get in the way," her eyes castes toward Seth who was making his way out of the building.

"They told him Wrestlemania was a no go," John noticed were Isabella eyes were wondering.

"Well there will be plenty in his future," Isabella knew he wasn't seeing it that way. He was crushed. "How is your shoulder," Isabella pointed to Casero's still bandaged shoulder.

"Still hurts like hell," Casero answered honestly. After more small talk Isabella said her goodbyes. The heat hit her right away. She searched for her sunglasses.

"Can't say hi," she turned seeing Seth leaning against the building. Her mind raced for a response.

"How is your knee," she blurged out. Seth looked down at his knee still covered in wraps and provocative sleeves.

"Going to take a bit longer."

"Well you don't want to rush it," Isabella looked toward her car.

"I don't want to keep you," Seth knew she was uncomfortable. "That time of year. Everyone gearing up."

"I am sorry," her shoulders dropped as she said it.

"Don't be krama," Seth shrugged.

"I don't think it is that, plus you seem happy with," Isabella pointed toward the building.

"Yeah," his eyebrows raised.

"I should have called to see how you were. I just didn't want to," Isabella cleared her throat.

"No, well good to see you," Seth rolled himself off the wall. Isabella watched him walk back in.

"Good luck," she felt for how broken he seemed.

….

Isabella kicked her feet out, smiling as she watched her brother's dogs running in the front yard. "You get enough to eat," Bella asked taking a seat next to Isabella.

"Oh yeah," Isabella smiled, "thanks for cooking."

"I like it," Bella leans forward watching the dogs. "You good getting to the airport?"

"Yeah," I have an early flight," Wrestlemania weeks was here. Isabella entered with mixed feelings. She looking forward to seeing everyone. And it was exciting, but there was a heaviness to it. It would be in Dallas, a city that Isabella had spent years in. It held great memories. But so much had changed since Darrell's murder. Darrell was born and raised in Arlington Texas, a suburb of Dallas. He and his family were proud Texans. But now Dallas reminder her what was missing. Darrell's brother had moved to Lagas, their friend and bandmate Rex moved shortly after it happened. It held too many memories, to many familiar faces, too much pain.

"So Seth won't be there," Bella asked.

"He has signings but isn't cleared to wrestle," Isabella answered.

"Be nice see to see everyone."

"It will," Isabella nodded.

"Have you talked to him since," Isabella came home from Alabama and said almost nothing.

"No," Isabella shook her head, "he's got rehab and other stuff, a new girlfriend."

"He really doesn't waste time," Bella laughed.

"I guess, I don't know. Some days I wish I never went to that Raw with Nicole. I wish I never gave him my number." Isabella bite her lip.

"And the other times," Bella moved Isabella's hair from her face.

"I miss him, and I should be over it and move on. But I just get pulled back in." Isabella confused.

"Did you ever tell him anything," Bella asked.

"Like what," Isabella's asked.

"Hon the man isn't a mind reader."

"Bella, how do you bring that stuff up. We got stuff, we all go through things," Isabella huffed.

"But that why we met people and hopefully they can understand. Help us through," Bella smiled.

"It is not fair to ask that of him. He has a busy life," Isabella protested.

"Isabella their life is no different than what you know. Yes it is a sport but not that far off. You ever think that things happen for a reason?"

"Use to," Isabella rubbed her hands together.

"Well I still do," Bella said, "yes Seth as a crazy life, yes I think he is really needy. He can be full of himself."

"You make him sound so appealing," Isabella laughed.

"He no different than all the man you grew up with. Hell he is no different than your brother. And you are strong enough to handle that. And maybe if you let him in he is strong enough to handle you. But you didn't give him a chance to." Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Everyone talks like he still has some interest in me , he has a girlfriend, hell his second."

"You are right I just saying what I see. But wouldn't you want to know," Bella asked, "really put it to rest."

"I just feel like," Isabella took a deep breath, "there is this side of him. The side I met that night in the hotel. Down to earth sweet normal guy. Then there is this other part. That thinks the world is about him, and he knows everything and you are stupid for not agreeing with him."

"Isabella we all got sides," Bella said, "and no shows their hand right out the gate."

…

Isabella walked trying to flitter the voices flooding in her ear pieces. It had been none stop from the moment she landed in Dallas. And it all was happening tonight, all the planning, all the rehearsing would come to light. She made her way through the crowd of people, trying to get to a dressing room. "Hey," she looked up seeing Seth talking to Hunter.

"Oh hey," Hunter gave a smile, looking around, "didn't see you." Seth was all smiles. "Sorry I gotta run." Hunter was gone before Seth could get a word out. Isabella saw the hurt on his face. Many people smiled waved but he had spent the night trying to stay out of the way, and being passed over. Part of her wanted to reach out but there was no time.

….

"Ok, go," Isabella pushed Lana toward the curtain, "good luck." Isabella called out as the girl paraded by.

"Ready to fall over," Isabella knew that voice.

"Dean," Isabella felt her mouth go dry. She hadn't spoken to him since the night in the hotel.

"Having fun yet," Dean smiled.

"Don't know," Isabella answered, both looked up at the monitor, "Brie's last match."

"Yeah," Dean shoved his hands in his jeans. "Going off to be a mommy. So how is the big easy?"

"Nice," Isabella looked up at him. He only grinned down at her, and she knew. They didn't need a big sit down, they didn't need a huge hours long talk. Nothing had changed between them. "I miss you," Isabella smiled.

"Didn't even realize you were gone," Dean gave her a hug.

…

Isabella began saying her goodbyes, the main event was about to start. Isabella watched Stephanie sat ding in her costume out fit Isabella had designed. She smiled seeing it come to life on her. The whole week had been crazy and magical. "You leaving," Dean asked.

"Oh," Isabella turned in surprise, she looked Dean over. She almost didn't want to watch his match earlier. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Dean waved her off. "Looked way worse."

"I am trying to get out before everyone starts out," Isabella nodded.

"You should go watch from the sky box," Dean pointed.

"What, why," Isabella was puzzled.

"Yeah good view," Dean said matter of fact. Isabella stood confused. "Come on," Dean looped Isabella arms taking her through the crowd.

"Dean, why, this make no sense," Dean didn't answer, just kept walking. "We can't just go up there," Isabella kept talking.

"Not we you," Dean stopped, "Isabella tonight is not happy for all of us." Isabella looked toward the door.

"Who is in there," she asked.

"Just go," Dean pushed her gently toward the door. She turned the knob walking in, she stopped as the gentleman looked at her pass that hung from her neck. He nodded, Isabell saw Seth sitting. She walked quietly taking the empty seat next to him. His family and girlfriend sat the row in front of him. He looked over seeing Isabella. His eyes were glistening with tears. She watched him swallow, trying to hold his tears back. This was supposed to be his night. He never lost his title, he had to give it up. Isabella only smiled wiping her own tears, she slipped her hand in his. Without saying anything they both turned watching Roman Reigns and Hunter fight for the title. Isabella knew the sting of disappointment, the pain of lose. And sometimes you didn't need someone telling you it would be ok. That there would be more moments. This was a learning experience. What didn't kill you made you stronger. While all that was true sometime you just needed to sit in the moment. Feel all that was in it. It is was nice to have someone just to be there.

…

Isabella walked into the hotel, "Isabella Santori," the man from the front counter called. Isabella made her way over, "package." Isabella took reading only her name of the envelope. Figuring it was something to do with work, she thanked the man and made her way to her room. She needed to finishing packing, she was tiried in every way.

Her room felt cool, and it was quiet, which was very welcomed. She tossed the package from the desk on her bed. She started getting her things together, she had the last flight out of Dallas. She could not wait to be home. Her phone buzzed with text messages all she would read later. She double checked her room and set out for the airport.

…

There was no one in the airport, Isabella knew they had the next night in Texas. She opened her shoulder bag pulling out the envelope left for her. She figured it was ideas, fabric samples. She pulled out a black leather bond journal. Taken back she looked in the envelope for any other clues as to what it was. She looked it over, opening it.

 _Isabella,_

 _I don't know why I am writing this to you. Hell. I don't know if you will ever read it. Maybe cause you gave me this, or told me I should get back to writing. Or maybe cause. I felt I could talk to you._

Isabella grabbed the envelope again, this was the journal she left Seth. She flipped through, it was full all eateries made out to her.

 _Zahra is not coming back from Florida_

Isabella read on.

 _I made so many mistakes with her. If I was honest I just didn't want to be alone. But if I was honest I wouldn't be where I am at_

Isabella continued reading.

 _I know I am wearing on everyone. I can't wait to get back to work. I use to wish for time off. I wasn't ready for the mental part. Not knowing if I am going back. Or what I can come back as._

 _I had therapy today. First five minutes I freaked I felt my knee pop. I swear that is what is was._

 _I got a cat. Kevin is less than happy. I also started seeing someone. Well she has been around for awhile. She trains in weightlifting. I was talking to her for awhile. While I was still with Zahra, why am I telling you this?_

Isabella looked at her watch. She walked to the ticket booth. "I need to change my flight."

"Ok," the lady answered beginning to type, "lady name." Isabella gave her information. "And where would you like to change your flight to?"

"Iowa," Isabella answered.

"Next flight is not till 6:30 am," the lady informed her.

"That is fine," Isabella handed her credit card over, "anywhere I can get coffee?"


	27. Chapter 27

"Well what did you think would happen," Seth raised his eyebrow toward Kevin as his mother's voice filled the room.

"Mom," Seth called into his phone.

"She came there to be with you. First you don't even sit with her."

"They were filming," Seth tried to explain.

"Seth she turns around , we all turn around and you are sitting with your ex, holding hands!"

"Mom," Seth hoped she would calm down. He had just let people yell. He had gotten rather good at it. His girlfriend was less the happy to see Isabella sitting next to him. But at that moment Seth needed her. They never spoke a word and she left as soon as the match was over. Seth couldn't put into words how much her just being there helped. "I know it looked bad."

"Looked bad," his mother spat out.

"Mom," Seth huffed, "I honestly should have never started dating her. I should have never went back to Zahra. I just."

"Hon," his mother's tone changed. "I know you are hurting in a lot of ways. I know things have not gone how you envisioned. But you can't drag down or hurt people whether you mean to or not."

"I know," Seth rubbed his eyes, "sorry, I never realized how hard this recovery would be."

"Hon, you were hurting long before your knee."

"Yeah, but there is no surgery or rehab for that," Seth laughed.

…

 _I get why you didn't stop and talk. You were nervous, I could tell. You play with your hair when you are. Not that you could have said anything to change my mood._

Isabella looked up from the journal. She stood her legs cramped. She had been sitting for hours reading. She never did anything like this. She wasn't sure what she was walking into. But either way it would end.

"We would like to began boarding flight 0820. With non stop service to Iowa." Isabella gathered her things.

Isabella settled in her seat she had a few more pages to read. Than she hoped to sleep. Maybe think about what she needs to say or do or why she was doing this. A moment of panic hit her, she closed her eyes and breathed.

 _I booked my flight for Wrestlemania_

Isabella flattened the journal out.

 _I don't want to go, but I want to be there. I know how it will be, the looks of pity. I get them when I am in Florida. Poor me, what a shame. I want to get in the ring so bad. But there is a part of me that freezes. I know what to do, but it us like my body won't let me. Like it's protecting me._

Isabella looked out the window as the plane left off the ground.

 _I think about it all the time. When you told me we were having a baby I was scared and I acted so terrible. You needed me and I just let fear take hold. I was so afraid. I was afraid I wasn't good enough. I wouldn't be there, I didn't know how to be a dad. I should have told you all this. Instead of pushing it on you. I mean you did get pregnant yourself._

It was the last page, Isabella held her breath as she read it.

 _I pushed everything on you. It was your insecurities, you didn't trust me, you didn't understand. When it was me, I am insecure. I always have been, I always feel I am not good enough. I fear people will see it. That why I have to go one hundred and ten percent. I feared you would see it. I didn't understand everything about you and I blamed you for not letting me in. But the truth is I didn't want to know because I couldn't fix it. And I wasn't sure if I was strong enough for you. You would figure that out. You would see the real me._

Isabella held her hand to her chest.

 _I am going to get this you. Maybe cause I need you know this and I need you to know that it wasn't all you. And I wish I was stronger for you. I wish I told you all this to your face. I wish I could have just been there more for you, just be in the moment with you. That is what I loved so much about you. You made me feel normal. You had no preconceived notions. I hope you are happy. You deserve it. You are one of the strongest people I know. You can do anything. Thank you for letting me be in your life._

Isabella closed the journal looking back out the window. She knew there was no way she would sleeping.

….

Seth turned his T.V listening, he was sure someone was knocking. He made his way to the door, peeking out the window. A car he didn't know set in his driveway. He opened the door, Isabella stood holding the journal. Neither said anything.

"If it would have been a boy I wanted to name him Philip Daniel. Philip for my brother and Daniel for your middle name. And a girl Marie Holly," Isabella blinked. "I wanted you to know that."

"I always thought Darrell Philip and Carmella Marie. You told me your grandmother name was Carmella." Seth smiled.

"I don't want to make trouble," Isabella was sure his girlfriend would be behind Seth at any moment wanting to know why she was there.

"Come in," Seth said, "it is just me." Isabella walked in, everything was the same as it had been.

"I read all of it," Isabella held the journal. Seth didn't say anything. "Thank you for letting me."

"I wish I would have told you," Seth shrugged.

"There is a lot we should have said," Isabella nodded.

"I just didn't want you to think it was all you. I was wrong," Seth said, "you needed know that."

"Neither of us were wrong," Isabella shook her head. "That what people do we don't want to show all the ugly. We are so afraid of scaring people off. We don't want to talk about those things. Explaining them reliving all of it."

"I miss you," Seth choked out.

"Me too," tears finally fall from Isabella's eyes, "I realized that all the time I pushed you away, you came to me. You did fight for us. And maybe if it is not too late I can show you." Seth closed the space between them. He grabbed her hugging her tight.

"You want to go listen to music and make out," Seth looked down at her.

"Yes," Isabella laughed. Seth kissed her, "you really got a cat?"

"Yeah," Seth laughed, "his name is Darrell." Seth leaned down kissing her again.

"Darrell," Isabella broke away, "weird name," She kissed him again. "But you do have a dog named Kevin." Seth head fall back as he laughed.

"God I love you!"

….

A year later

Everyone sat waiting, wrestlers, referees, even the crew, "can you really believe this," Nikki asked Renee.

"No, but somehow, it does seem right. I mean we all watch them came together again."

"I know she is nervous," Brie leaned in between the two woman.

"How is my niece," Nikki asked.

"Sleeping, I knew she wouldn't make this." Brie answered. "Better Daniel took her to the hotel."

"Dean can't stand still," Renee laughed, watching her now boyfriend bounce up and down watching and waiting.

"You two will be next," Nikki elbowed her.

"Oh no you are next," Renee smiled.

"You all know that is not happening," Nikki tossed her hair.

"Yeah well," Renee shrugged, "I never saw myself with Dean."

"Still wonder about that," Brie laughed.

"Oh wait," Renee pointed. Just about everyone turned watching Seth come into view. Roman and Dean turned watching their friend. Everyone stood waiting.

"Girl," Seth smiled. The room exploded into cheers. Roman and Dean grabbed their friend into a hug.

"I am calling Hunter," Casero raised his phone, "he said as soon as we heard."

"They ok," Dean asked.

"Yeah," Seth shook his head. "I still can't believe Isabella went into labor when Raw was in our town. Kid wanted to make an entrance."

"She is like her daddy," Roman joked, "needs all the attention." Seth made his rounds thanking everyone for coming to the hospital after the show.

"Dean," Seth pulled him away from the crowd, "she wants to see you."

"Sure," Dean shook his head. He started down the hall finding Isabella's room. She was already sitting up holding a bundle of pink. It made Dean smile, she looked so natural and happy. "Hey mom," Dean walked over kissing the top of her head.

"Hey," she smiled, Dean looked down at the little round face. "Can you believe it?"

"She is a cutie," Dean eased onto the edge of the bed. "You look good for just doing what you did."

"Thanks," Isabella smiled, "for everything."

"I didn't do anything," Dean shook his head.

"You did," Isabella said, "if you wouldn't have made me go out that night for milkshakes. I would have stayed locked away. If you wouldn't have pushed me to that sky box."

"You two were just might to be, we all saw it," Dean smiled.

"You remind me of my friend Darrell. All your trails gave you a gift. You see through people the good bad and otherwise," Isabella knew Dean didn't like to have people fuss or gush over him. "So Seth and I thought we really would love it if you would be her godfather."

"Me," Dean pulled back. He never thought he would be asked something so special. "Yeah," he smiled, "yeah I will." Isabella smiled.

"So before the troops come in you want to hold her," Dean wiped his hand down his jeans. "Just hold your arms," Isabella placed the bundle in his arms. Dean looked down, "you are a natural."

"Hey little one," he cooed, "welcome to the world. It is a wonderful place full of wonderful people."

"I think," Isabella sat herself up more in bed, "we might just get a happy ever after."

"Me too," Dean said, "you two had to just stop fighting it."

The end

 **I finally finished! Thank you to anyone and everyone who took the time to read this. Thank you for hanging in there with me.**


End file.
